One Drunk Text
by MaryBanned
Summary: One drunk text and a miss dialed number turns Kagome's world upside down. Suddenly a stranger becomes her emotional rock, but what she doesn't realize is that he's no stranger. He's the person she loathes the most in this world, Inuyasha. Modern AU. Love/hate relationship galore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"You know what, I don't need him!" Kagome slurred her words while she cozied her cup of tequila in the palms of her hands. Her eyes glazed over the almost empty cup, deciding whether or not to pour herself a new glass.

"That's right, you don't," Her best friend, Sango replied and patted Kagome on the back. The two girls resided in Sango's basement and were currently guzzling down the alcohol she bribed her older boyfriend Miroku, to buy for them. It was a needed event. They weren't drinkers by any means and this was really out of place for someone like Kagome. Usually, she was the type to follow the rules, but tonight, she needed this.

"I never liked that Hojo guy anyways. He was so la-" hiccuping Sango finished, "lame. You need someone who's exciting and actually fun!" She drunkenly tried to console her friend.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, playing with the outside of her cup by twirling her finger tip along the rim. Sango was always there for Kagome and she appreciated that. It was like whenever Kagome went through something, Sango was right there and ready to do whatever made Kagome feel better even if it meant getting drunk off her ass tonight.

For a while Kagome had thought she had that kind of relationship with her now ex-boyfriend Hojo. She was sure he'd stick with her forever. You see, Kagome wasn't always as confident in herself. She had a lot of issues with her body and being over weight at the beginning of her high school career. Many people made nasty comments, but Hojo didn't. He told her not to listen to them and a crush developed quickly. She eventually worked up the courage to ask him out. To her amazement, he said yes and they become high school sweethearts.

There was so much support in their relationship that Kagome went on to working out a healthier lifestyle. However, now, just a few weeks away from entering Shikon University, Hojo broke everything off. He was on his way to becoming a doctor and they'd be thousands of miles apart. Kagome told him it wouldn't matter and that they could make the long distance work, but he said he couldn't do it. He needed to expand his horizons. He wanted to freaking see other people.

Kagome cringed at the thought.

"He was very lame," she agreed with her best friend and took a shot of the rest of her drink. Giggling, she threw her head back, stretching out her arms as far as she could reach. "He was so, so, soooo lame! All we ever did was go see movies and he just sat there. You know, he barely ever touched me! Of course...he did hold my hand once in a while and he liked to go off on these rants about chemistry and he was so smart, Sango, I-" her voice began to get caught in her throat. "Crap, I miss him Sango!" She wailed and Sango took Kagome's cup to shakily refill it.

"Girl, you don't know wh-what you're saying anymore. He was such a drag! You deserve so much more. I mean look at you, you're fucking hot Kagome!" She scolded her, gesturing to Kagome's body. Kagome was very beautiful, it was true. Her long black her shined against her pale complexion. Most of the time when they went out together, Kagome barely noticed when guy's flirted with her because one, she was infatuated with Hojo and two, she spent so long with low self-esteem, the idea of other guys being remotely interested in her never crossed her mind. "Now drink, ya dummy," Sango ordered her before getting up. Instantly, she got dizzy and headed towards the couch and crashed into the comfy fabric.

"No, I need to," Kagome struggled to get the words out. "I need to tell him I still love him!" She exclaimed and clumsily dug out her cell-phone. Her fingers wiggled around to find her message app. Her eyebrows knitted together in determination to write out what she wanted.

"No!" Sango cried out before running back up and grabbing Kagome's phone. "Friend's don't let friends drunk text," she told her and stuffed the phone into her pocket. "You'll get this in the morning."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "You suck ass!" She muttered under her breath.

"I could really care- I could, oh Kami," Sango stopped mid sentence and ran to the bathroom with a paled green face. The sounds of an emptying stomach echoed through the room and Kagome, too much in a drunken state, stuck her tongue out. Her eyes scanned the room looking for some kind of way to communicate to Hojo. He needed to know she still wanted him. She could somehow convince him. Maybe if she begged.

Then, as if a miracle was granted, she saw Sango's phone tucked in the crack of the couch. Checking around the corner where the bathroom room was Kagome, hastily got up and grabbed the phone. A grin resurfaced on her face as the phone didn't require a password. "Hojo...Hojo..." she whispered to herself while skimming through her contacts. It wasn't in there. Groaning, she attempted to recall his number from memory.

With her dried nail polished covered index finger, she clicked on each number with confidence. Once she had a total of seven numbers, she was sure of herself.

 _Hhheyi justt wannted tolet u know i still love u and u made a mistake ily il u ghgjk oxoxoxxxxxx~_

And send! Kagome watched as the blue bar loaded at the top of the message window. Completely satisfied with herself, she stared down at the phone, waiting.

Suddenly there was a ding after what felt like an eternity of silence. In reality it was about five minutes. Kagome beamed as a messaged appeared. Giggling ensued.

 _Do you now? Why's that?_

Her fingers struggled to find the right keys.

 _bbe because u luvv me and u no it u r myy evertything oxoxxoxxx 3_

Quickly, she sent it and watched the three dots appear, disappear and reappear. Her head began to feel weighted as she slipped down on the couch. Her hands held the screen over her face, wavering and threatening to let go.

 _Listen, I think you have the wrong number, but why don't you get some sleep sweetheart. You can text me in the morning so I have a clear conscious , whoever you are, that you're okay._

Her eyes squinted as her eyelids threatened to slam down. She questioned her ability to remember Hojo's number and just as she attempted to reply, her fingers slip and the phone lands on her forehead. Blackness hit her as she lost the energy to fight for consciousness. Her chest hurt and not because of the alcohol. Hojo was her first real love and now he didn't want her anymore. As she drifted into a hard slumber, water gathered around her tear ducts.

...

The next morning, Kagome blinked through swollen eyelids. The ceiling was practically moving as she stared straight up. Oh Kami, how much did she have to drink last night? She'd hardly ever gotten drunk and drunk to her was a couple glasses. The way her head pounded told her she had a lot more than two glasses. Moaning, she gathered up what little energy she had to sit up.

Where the heck was Sango? Her lips smacked together and thirsty was her next thought. However, the idea of getting anything down her stomach made her ill. That's right! Sango was throwing up last night. Straightening herself up, she was about to go into the bathroom when she felt a phone on the couch. Assuming it was hers, she clicked it on. Her eyes widened at the time. She was going to be late for her Mother's tea party.

Slipping the phone into her jeans, she gathered her purse and keys. Ow, she shuddered. It felt like a thousand hammers trying to nail glass into her head. With haste, she found Sango hugging the toliet, passed out.

"Sango, wake up! I have to go!" Kagome loudly whispered as to not cause herself or her friend more pain than needed. Sango, rolled her shoulders with a sore groan.

"Okay, go," she mumbled with tiredness. "I'm fine, I'll um, you know, call you later," her voice said hoarsly and Kagome left her friend who was manging to get up and probably head towards her bedroom.

Kagome wasted no time to hop into her car and drive off. She'd still need to slip into her floral summer dress. Every fiber of her being was praying that her mother was running late. Fortunately, Sango was a short distance from her house and she made it back with good time. Just as she was unbuckling herself, she heard what she thought was her phone, ding. Probably Sango. Well, maybe not. In fact, Sango probably wouldn't call until 2pm.

Strange, she thought before slipping her thumb across the unlock button. Wait, was this even her phone? Why was Miroku her background? Oh crap. This was Sango' phone, which meant Sango had Kagome's phone. Memories rushed through her pounding head. Clicking through to Sango's messages, she saw an unnamed contact.

 _This is probably really fucking stalkerish, but I have to ask if you're alright._

Kagome scrolled through the messages, recognizing her attempt to contact Hojo. How stupid could she have been? A part of her was thankful for dialing the wrong number. Another part felt embarrassment roll down her spine until her cheeks were radiating shades of pink.

 _I'm so sorry for last night. I'm fine, thanks for asking. I really don't do this sort of thing. Sorry, again._

Her fingers quickly tapped each key before heading inside to change. What was wrong with her? How could she have let herself gotten that crazy? Hojo left her and she had to learn to be okay with that. Even though it ached and weighed heavy on her chest, she would have to get over whatever she felt for him.

.Ding. Sango's phone rang again, indicating a new text message had arrived. She glanced down at her pocket. Was that the guy again? Doesn't matter. Her mind was set on getting ready for this tea party, which she was dreading immensely. It wasn't like she didn't love her mother, but this whole tea thing and being elegant wasn't her idea of a good time. Okay, that wasn't the exact reason she detested going to this even. Her mother was good friends with the father of her enemy. As odd as that sounds, she couldn't think of a better way to describe her relationship with Inuyasha.

He was infuriating. The worst part was that he was a part of that little rough time she went through during high school. Yeah, he was the worst offender. Mostly, because she thought for one second he'd stick up for her. When all those guy were absolutely horrible to her, she thought he'd say something. After all she'd known him since they were children. These little tea get togethers were always a thing even as kids. Inuyasha and her had got along as kids, but something changed once high school hit. He'd gone to an all boys private school during junior high and when she saw him in high school, he didn't hesitate to make fun of her pudge. With all of that history, however, she didn't want to argue with her mother and she knew it made her happy to be there.

Slipping on her dress, the phone rang again as it usually does whenever you don't look at a text right away. She'd thrown her pants on her bed so she stepped over to and unraveled the phone from her jean pocket.

 _It's all good. Who hasn't drunk texted before?..But are you okay? It seemed like you had something to say to whoever you tried to text._

Her lips pressed together at the text. Why was she trying to hold a smile back? The phone suddenly blew up again and she was actually smiling, grinning.

 _Sorry, that was probably creepy since I'm some random dude you don't know._

 _No, you're fine. It was just a dumb text to an ex-boyfriend._

Her fingers hovered over the send button. Then, because she felt out of her mind, she hit send. A part of her wanted to wait to see what he'd reply with, but she also needed to be on the road like right now.

...

Inuyasha stared down at his phone as a text popped up. It was weird. Last night he was leaving some girl's house he'd hooked up with after a party and he got a drunk text. Now, this wouldn't be unusual if he gave his number out to girls he hooked up with, but he didn't. He swore he'd never go down that road. No, his phone was full of only the people he deemed as decent.

However, when he received a drunk text from a girl, which he assumed was a girl due to the amount of hug and kisses symbols, he was curious. He also wasn't the type of guy who didn't have any heart. If a girl was drunk texting as badly as she was, he wanted to make sure she was okay. Was this something he'd admit to anyone? No. Of course fucking not. He just, he didn't know what he was doing when he texted her back and continued to text her.

"Please tell me you aren't smiling because of this tea party father is making us attend," His brother Sesshomaru, asked while pulling the car into a parking space in front of an older building.

"Fuck off," Inuyasha replied and clicked his screen off before hopping out of the passenger's seat. "I'm just ready to get this over with," he muttered to his brother. Sesshomaru stayed behind in the car, organizing a few papers for his work. He was always working. This wasn't something out of the norm. If his brother had a couple of extra minutes, which they did, he spent it on his laptop to send out important emails for his company.

So, Inuyahsa just headed inside while he conjured up what he would say next to this mysterious drunk text girl. An ex-boyfriend huh? Sending that kind of text to one is rough, he thought to himself. Whipping out his phone, his fingers sped across the keys.

 _Ouch. I'm assuming it was a rough break-up then? You still have feelings for him?_

He hit send before he could think about it. What the fuck was he doing? He didn't usually care about this kind of thing. It was probably just something to do. Something that was keeping his mind off of bigger things. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he found a mirror in the hallway towards the dining area. He knew he was a handsome guy. His long silver hair gathered around his shoulders and framed his defined jawline. What made him stand out most though was the flecks of gold in his blue gray eyes. There was no reason for him not to be confident about himself so he was. Okay, he was more than confident. He was smug.

"I see you're still into yourself, as always," a small voice crept into his ears. His eyes rolled back into his head. Kagome. This girl just never gave up. She was a fire cracker and didn't give up a chance to ridicule him. Their history was long and full of blurry lines. He just fired back whatever she threw at him.

"If it isn't my favorite wench," he sarcastically smirked. His eyes gathered her sight. She wasn't hard to look at at all. He wasn't a complete idiot. If she wasn't so difficult he'd fit his hands around her waist and bring her to bed without hesitation. But again, she was difficult and he wasn't about to spend that kind of time on some girl. Plus, like he said before, their history was full of blurry lines.

"You know what, you can go-" She cut herself off as her phone buzzed. Without hesitation, she pulled it out. He rolled his eyes again and went to fix his tie. However, he couldn't resist a glance. What the hell was she smiling so delicately about?

"Careful, you slouch too much and I can see everything, wench," Inuyasha intrudes and Kagome flinched upwards, cheeks flaming.

"You cannot!" She spat at him and then eyed him more seriously. "Can you?!" She furiously asked as red as a tomato.

Laughter erupted from Inuyasha. "No, darling, I can't because there's really nothing to see." And with that, he made an escape to the dining hall, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Kagome behind.

...

Thanks for reading!

I hope you liked this first chapter! Be sure to review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed. Feedback really motivates me to keep writing ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, to start, can I just say that this fandom community is so welcoming and supportive? I've received wonderful reviews and I'm so grateful anyone that took the time to read my first chapter of this story! Sharing the love I have for this relationship is just so amazing! You guys keep on being awesome people and hopefully you enjoy this chapter ;) Special thanks to those who chose to follow, favorite, and review.

Oh yes, side note: Inuyasha is very much human in this fic and I'm sorry if that's disappointing to anyone D: However, this is faaanfiction of my own personal preference so I'm going to insert my creativity into this lovely duo :) (don't worry, I'll be inserting a few of Inuyasha's agressive demonic qualities into his human personality) Any hoodles, back to the story!

Chapter Two:

The tea dragged on and on. All Kagome wanted to do was reply to her stranger, which was weird right? For all she knew, this guy could be a complete freak. A total psycho. Or he could be exactly what she needed, which was a distraction. The past few days had been rough for her and right now, in the middle of the usual tea get together her mother organized every few months, she desperately needed a distraction. At this age, tea get together's were becoming awkward. Her, Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru had grown up. For goodness sakes, Sesshomaru had a gigantic ceo job and she was about to go into college. The only people who probably saw this event as remotely interesting was her younger brother, Sota, her mother (Obviously), and Inuyasha's father.

This entire relationship began because both parents had lost their spouse. A support group had been developed in the community, which really sounded like a mingling singles group to Kagome. Nonetheless, they happened to click as good friends. At least, Kagome was hopeful that that's all they'd ever be. Trying to fathom a world where her and Inuyasha's parents got together was impossible. Besides, if the two single parents had stayed friends this long, there was no way they'd get together all of the sudden, right?

"Oh, so, Inuyasha, congradulations on getting accepted into Shikon University! I'm sure Kagome's already told you she'll be going there too!" Kagome's mother exclaimed with enthusiasm. What? Kagome's finger sandwich dropped into her lap mid-bite.

Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand to keep from snickering hysterically. Containing himself, he turned to Ms. Higurashi. "Yeah, we talked about it, she's super excited," He replied whilst leaning back into his chair. He glanced her way while Kagome glared at him. There was no way in hell she was going to school with this doofess. After surviving four years of high school with him, how could she survive another four at college?! Was it too late to transfer? Oh Kami. "You got a little something on your dress, darlingl," Inuyasha leaned over to whisper to Kagome. Infuriated, she picked off a few crumbs and turned her gaze away from him.

She couldn't even look at that idiot. "Thanks," she mumbled sarcastically. Could things get any worse for her? As if losing Hojo wasn't enough, this bombshell had to drop on her today. "Excuse me," she announced to the group, "I have to use the lady's room." Her body fumbled to get up and she quickly made her way to the bathroom. Taking deep breaths, she swung her head back in front of the bathroom mirror. Don't cry you idiot, she ordered herself. Her eyes wouldn't listen though and tears sprung over her cheeks.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her purse, well, Sango's phone buzzed. Wiping away the moisture in her eyes, she tapped on the phone to find a message from herself. Sango must have realized they switched phones by now.

 _Hey girl, I have your phone, which means you probably have mine. Let's meet up later to exchange, love you oxoxoxo_

Kagome quickly replied an okay. Her nose sniffled. This was all just too much. Her thumb hovered over the screen and spotted her stranger's text. Rough break-up wasn't the half of it anymore.

 _Yeah, a little bit. By the texts I sent you last night, yeah, I'd say I do. Wish I didn't..._

Again, she questioned whether this was okay. Maybe it was. She didn't know who was on the other line so it shouldn't matter at all. It's like anonymous therapy. This was okay, she thought and gave herself full permission before clicking the send button.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat back in the dining room. He honestly had no idea Kagome would be attending the same college as him. To be honest, he was just as unpleased as Kagome seemed. The girl hated his guts and he knew this very well. What kind of guy wanted to be in that sort of environment everyday? He certainly didn't. However, he wasn't about to miss the chance to pick on her. She got so easily flustered with herself. To him, she had always been an easy target. When she ran off into the bathroom though, he felt a dip of guilt settling in his stomach. Feh. Whatever. She was crazy.

His father began talking about business with Kagome's mother. Sota was busy stuffing his face with lemon pound cake and Sesshomaru finally seemed interested in a conversation once it turned into business. How many more of these tea parties did he have to attend? Glancing around, he looked for something to entertain himself when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Shit, was it drunk girl? Deciding that everyone else was distracted enough, he pulled out his phone to find a text. He grinned ever so slightly. Yeah, he'd say she had feelings still too. No girl who sent that didn't still have feelings.

 _Screw him then. There's no point in wasting your feelings on a guy who wont return them. Take it from an actual guy who's screwed over a girl before._

His fingers hovered. Should he really be telling her these kind of things? Ah, fuck it. He clicked send and relaxed. Surprisingly, his phone buzzed almost instantly.

 _Why'd you screw her over?_

His eyes scanned the screen and the question had his stomach dropping. That was the first time he'd ever had someone ask him that. He stopped giving a damn about a lot of girls a long time ago. So, technically he's screwed over a lot more than just one girl, however, one in particular, he did the worst to. One girl particularity that hated his guts. He could delete and block drunk girl's number right now if he wanted and he could ignore his past like he always did.

 _Because I was a asshole. So, take it from me, sweetheart. You should get over this guy because he probably wont change his mind._

He didn't want to delete her, not yet. Something in the back of his mind told him he needed this. This girl could be his therapy.

 _I don't think you're an asshole._

He laughed dryly, which caused the table to turn towards him. Slipping his phone into his pocket, his father gave him a meaningful scolding stare.

"Son, no phones at the table."

"Yes sir," Inuyasha mumbled begrudgingly. Everyone turned back to their conversation and Kagome finally returned to the table. Inuyasha glanced her way. It took all of two seconds for her to send daggers his way with her eyes. He frowned slightly when he saw her face. Her eyes were swollen and red and her nose appeared to be furiously rubbed with cheap bathroom paper towels. Saying anything would probably just piss her off so he just sat back and tried not to think about why the fuck she had just cried her eyes out in the bathroom.

Not an asshole huh? He thought to himself. Yeah right.

...

"Whoa, wait. So you've been texting some stranger?" Sango asked as she swirled around on her computer chair. Kagome rested on her best friend's bed. It was later that after noon after Kagome's little tea even with her family and Inuyasha's family. Thank Kami that was all over. A part of her wanted to keep this guy a secret, but she also used Sango's phone to do it and that meant Sango deserved to know.

"Well, yeah, if you put it like that, but-"

"Kagome. You're vulnerable and you just had a nasty break-up. You shouldn't be crushing on some guy you met over text."

"I am not! Of course I'm not! I just, I don't know. Maybe you're right and I am vulnerable, but is it so wrong to want a guy to care about me?!" Kagome asked hectically and fell back on her back against the bed. She huffed into the air. The situation probably was ridiculous, Kagome knew that. She knew it was crazy to want to keep texting him. After all, he hadn't texted once her since earlier.

"Oh honey, I know you want someone to care for and for them to do the same,but I don't think is the way you should go about it. For all you know, he's some guy in his forties!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her back towards Sango. Why did Sango have to be so responsible about this? "I don't know, but I have this feeling he's not."

"Really? You're going to base his age on some random feeling?"

"Fine! You're right, let me see your phone!" Kagome exclaimed and rolled off the bed to walk to Sango. She stuck her hand out for the phone.

"Whoa, oh no, I don't trust you with this thing. I'm not going to let you text him any-"

A ding escaped the phone, and interrupted Sango's speech. The two girl looked at each other before Sango scrambled to look at the message.

"Hey! If it's him, that message is for me!" Kagome argued and Sango stuck her hand up.

"It's my phone, I can do what I want. Now calm your tits."

 _How's that?_

Kagome caught sight of his question and she attempted to grab the phone away from her friend. Sango, with amazing swift movements, held the phone away from her. As much as Kagome loved her best friend, Sango had an unfair advantage with her boxing background. She was too coordinated for her own good. Suddenly, Kagome saw her friend's fingers begin to glide across the screen. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just wait, I'm doing you a favor!" Sango replied before sending a message. "Here," she said nonchalantly and handed the phone back to Kagome.

Kagome zoomed through the text messages to find what Sango sent. Her mouth dropped. "Sango! You can't just ask if he's a forty year old serial killer! He's never gonna text me back now. I can't believe-"

Ding.

 _I'm gonna have to go with no. That makes me sound like a serial killer doesn't it though? Here, if it helps, I'm about to be a freshman at Shikon University._

Kagome jerked her head up to see Sango doing the exact same thing. What were the odds of that happening. This means he's probably close in location. No one who wasn't around Shikon University didn't go there, like at all. Another ding.

 _Are you a serial killer or a forty years old?_

Kagome laughed aloud as she read the next text. Then, as Kagome's face lit up as she stared at the phone, Sango let go of a long reluctant sigh. Sango was going to regret her next decision. She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but go ahead, keep texting this guy. You need this," Sango told her and found Kagome's phone on the bed. Going into her contacts, she clicked 'add contact' before snatching her own phone from Kagome's hands.

"Hey, wait , you said I could-"

 _"_ But I didn't say you could use my phone to do it. You wanna keep texting this guy, you'll have to use your own phone," Sango explained as she entered the stranger's number into Kagome's phone. "Here you go, but don't you dare let this texting thing go to your head. I know you, Kagome and you can't hide behind a phone forever and if you had the chance you would."

"Thank you Sango. I'll be fine. Besides, we're gonna be at college in three weeks and it'll be great! Plenty of time for me to talk to real people." Sango rolled her eyes at her friend and walked over to her computer chair.

"So tell me then, how was tea with that Inuyasha?" Sango asked and Kagome groaned out.

"You don't want to know!"

 _..._

It was late at night as Inuyasha polished off one of his beloved fencing swords. Almost twenty-four hours ago, he met a girl on his phone and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He probably couldn't stop because she left him off by questioning if he was a fucking creep trying to murder her. His lip twitched upwards as he slid a cloth along the shiny metal on his sword. When he wasn't practicing with his weapons, he liked staying up late and taking care of them.

His phone buzzed as he rubbed away a smug and he practically dropped the sword to see if it was drunk girl. He had to come up with a better name for her. Should he even ask for her name? His brows furrowed when he saw the number. It wasn't the one he recognized from last night.

 _Hey, I'm sorry. My friend took the phone away and asked if you were a serial killer. Also, funny thing about last night and my text. I used my friend's phone to send the first text and now this is my actual phone._

 _Oh yeah, It's fine as long as it's you I'm still talking to. But I would like an answer. Are you a forty year old serial killer?_

He waited, the three little bubbled began to appear on his screen.

 _No, I also can't say I'm a forty year old serial killer. Also, I might be going to Shikon University as well._

Inuyasha's brows perked up at the words on screen. Why was he happy about that? The best thing about this girl was that nothing serious could come out of it. She was just someone behind a screen. He didn't do serious relationships. Still, he couldn't help texting back.

 _Might?_

 _Okay, I am going, but there's still an off chance you're a killer and I'm not sure I'm ready to die. I've only had one serious relationship for goodness sakes!_

Inuyasha laughed. So, she was trying show a sense of humor toward her break-up now? He thought to himself as he began walking upstairs towards his bedroom. His eyes glued to the screen until he found himself crashing against his brother's side.

"Watch out, some of us have real work to do," Sesshomaru scolded his brother and hurried along. Inuyasha would have retorted something mean and spiteful back, but his focus was entirely some where else right now.

Once, in his room, he plopped onto his bed and began to text mystery girl back. Yeah, that was a lot better than drunk girl.

 _Well one, I can promise you I'm not a killer and two, I guess I'll see you as Shikon in a few weeks then?_

 _Yeah, I guess so._

Inuyahsa couldn't believe he said that. He didn't make promises to girls. Now this whole thing became awkward. Did he tell her who he was? Should he be adding her on Facebook? Did he ask her out- No. Oh Kami no. Firstly, he barely knew her, secondly, she just broke up with a guy, and thirdly he didn't do that whole dating thing. He just hooked up and why was he over thinking all of this? He watched the screen and she started typing again.

 _I have question. What if we don't actually say who we are? What if we kept it like this?_

 _Now I'm actually questioning if you're the one who's planning to kill me._

 _No stop! I woulnd't! lol I'm just suggesting that I kind of like this. I mean, it could be like penpals where we just...I don't know, talked._

 _Penpals? That's sounding sorta lame darling... I'd like that though. Why not?_

 _Really? :) I guess there should be like rules then?_

 _What did you have in mind? I'm not exactly a rule follower so you know._

 _Okay serial killer ;) first, no real names. Second, no specifics on where we are. Anything else?_

 _I've got one. No falling in love with me (;_

 _fhdaklfjdalf I can't believe you just said that! I barely know you still and I'm not about to make that mistake again._

 _haha no need to freak out darling. I'm sure you wont but you never know. How about nicknames if we aren't allowed to know our names?_

 _Sure, you can be serial killer._

 _What no way! you can be drunk girl._

 _Wow! is that what you've been referring to me as?_

 _possibly_

 _maybe you are an asshole... jk I'll talk to you tomorrow, serial killer._

 _Alright, darling._

 _..._

 _T_ hanks again for reading! Reviews make me jump for joy :D I get so excited every time a new person follows, favorites or somehow lets me know they enjoyed my story and it pushes me to write more (:


	3. Chapter 3

_Not gonna lie, I'm nervous serial killer_

Three weeks had passed since Kagome had her break up with Hojo and three weeks had passed since she met her mysterious texter. He didn't feel as mysterious anymore. They could never talk about real specifics, but nonetheless, they never stopped talking. It was about nonsense, about life, and what kind of people they were. He had become part of Kagome's life so quickly and now she actually relied on him for emotional support.

Today, Kagome started her first day of classes at college. Moving in went smoothly without as many tears from her mother as she suspected. It wasn't like she was too far away. It was a couple hours from home, but it was still away from home. For once in her life, she was free of adult supervision. Kagome was a fairly responsible person so it didn't phase her too much.

However, classes were about to start and Sango didn't have any classes with her. She was going solo for the day. Well, at least she had someone on her phone.

 _Whatever you do, just don't get drunk and accidentally text the professor. It's my job to receive those._

Kagome saw him respond as she struggled to find which building she was supposed to be in. She couldn't help but laugh sarcastically out loud, which received a few stares from other students. Oops.

 _You're just so funny. Look what you've done. I'm laughing and people think I'm a freak already_

Her feet stumbled over themselves as she tried to text and walk at the same time. Those two didn't mix for her, but the last three weeks of texting her mysterious contact have tested this ability. Her results? She can't and doing the activities separately would probably be best.

Addressing her school map she got during orientation, it looked like she was in the building near one of these historical fountains. Well, it's historical for the school. Scanning the crowd of people hustling to get to their classes, she spotted water sprouting from a marble statue. Her eyes followed it to a building with large steps. That must have been it.

 _Sorry to break it to ya darling, but it wasn't that hard to tell to begin with ;)_

Kagome glanced down, rolling her eyes. If there was anyone who could get away with talking to her like that, it was him. All he was doing was taking the edge off of her nerves. Grinning to herself, she hopped onto the first step into the building. She'd have to endure history this morning. Whether or not she worked hard wasn't her problem, but she got so nervous during tests that these sort of classes were a struggle.

As she made her way down the hall, she saw a familiar figure dressed in a purple t-shirt and then the tiny black ponytail. Dead give away. Miroku was a nice guy. At least she'd seen that he made Sango happy. Well, he did when he wasn't touching her butt in public. Kagome was ecstatic to see him and for a brief moment, she thought that maybe he hadn't taken this history class yet and they were in it together.

"Miro-" she began to shout when all hell broke loose. Miroku had began turning to see who was calling his name and Inuyasha appeared behind him. Oh crap. Look somewhere. Anywhere else. Please Kami, don't let Inuyasha notice.

"Hey! Kagome," She heard Miroku's voice calling to her and then thumping footsteps. Crap. It sounded like two pairs of feet. Shikon is a large school with thousands of students. Why did the universe want to put her around Inuyasha on the very first day?

"Oh hey, Miroku," Kagome reluctantly turned back around, her lips turned into a forced smile. Directly behind him stood Inuyasha, arms crossed and a clearly unhappy face. If anyone should be unhappy about this, it should be her!

"Sure, go ahead, ignore me, wench," Inuyasha chimed in rudely, which reacted Miroku to smack his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, don't talk to a lady like that," Miroku scolded before glancing back to Kagome. Miroku then leaned in and took Kagome's hand before he placed a kiss on it. "I must bid you a goodbye, I have to see Sango." This action rattle Kagome and sent her hand flying back at her side.

"Yeah, you do that," she sputtered as Miroku ran off in a different direction. For a second, she made eye contact with Inuyasha, but she rose her head and walked past him towards her class.

"Hey, wench! You can't just ignore me like that and what the hell was that? Do you just let guys do that to you?!" Inuyasha sneered his annoyance as he followed after her. Kagome was in no mood and all she wanted to do was slap him.

"I have to get to class, Inuyasha so quit following me!" Kagome called back as Inuyasha found her pace and walked side by side with her. Why did he seem so irritated? You'd think he'd be happy if Kagome ignored him. He could get along with his life and she could get along with hers.

"Well I have to get to class too, wench," he spat back as they headed towards the same down. Kagome began to panic inwardly the closer they got. No. No way. As she reached the door, he stopped as well. Both turned to glare at one another.

"Oh come on! You are not in this class!"

"I am, is that a problem?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now move," Inuyasha said and began to push through the door. Kagome was infuriated as she stepped in after him. However, Inuyasha turned and blocked her entrance. His arms crossed, staring down at her. A smirked cross his mouth.

"You know what! You're just a big bully! You always have been and you always will be. Get out of my way!"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. It was so easy to rub her the wrong way. All he really had to do was be around her. Any annoyance like this after that just threw her off the edge. "Hmm," He pondered her request. "I'll get out of your way if..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned as her eye twitched with irritation. Then, as a last resort, she stomped her foot right on top of his. "I said get out of my way!"

Inuyasha yelped out and lifted his foot, trying to nurse the pain shooting through his toes. Kagome stepped around him with a victorious huff. There were people staring, but she was so focused on beating Inuyasha at his own game, she hardly noticed and found a seat in the back of the class.

As she settled herself into her seat, she watched, well, glared at Inuyasha who was looking for a seat. If he comes over here. Maybe if she ignored him again, maybe he'd get the picture. Squeezing her eyes shut, she focused on the surface of her desk and then felt a thump next to her.

"Do you have to sit right there?"

"Uh, well, I could move, but I really don't like the front," a voice replied that was clearly not Inuyasha's. Kagome whipped her head to the side to see someone else and she squeaked out of embarrassment. The guy had tattoos drawn over his forearms that contrasted against his tan skin. His face was rough like he was ready to fight at any moment. However, his eyes seemed kinder.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else," Kagome hastily apologized. He shook his head with a small smile.

"Don't worry about. The name's Kouga," He said and extended his hand warmly. Embarrassed Kagome hid covered her face with her left hand and shook his with her right.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." She introduced herself and apologized once more while she smiled bashfully. Inuyasha got her so worked up that she actually yelled at a stranger. What was his problem? Did he honestly like to torture her every chance he got? Didn't he do enough? At least she has a reason to bash him, he doesn't. He's just a jerk!

"Don't worry about it really," Kouga told her and gave her a casual wink. Who was this guy? Kagome thought as she tried not to physical react to that wink. "So, who's the person you don't want near you?" He asked and flexed back in his seat to stretch his arms, which exhibited his tattoos extravagantly. It would have been distracting to Kagome if she didn't hear the obnoxious giggling going on in the front seats. Oh no. As if high school wasn't annoying enough.

Her head turned towards the giggling to find Inuyasha playing with a girl's hair. Disgusting, she thought and turned away the moment she saw him begin to whisper into her ear. This morning's lunch began to creep up.

"I'm assuming it's him?" Kouga brought Kagome back to reality.

"This is really rude, but do you think we could talk about something else?" Kagome asked to avoid the question. No one in this school needed to know their history. If she was going to make that happen, she needed to avoid Inuyasha at all costs, even in conversation.

"Sure," he replied with soft smile and a shake of his head. "How about the fact that I suck at history?"

Kagome laughed and the two of them dove into a light hearted conversation, which put her at ease again. Why was she gonna let Inuyasha ruin her day? It was her first day of college and she's already talking to a boy. Hojo has barely crossed her mind. Her mystery texter makes her laugh. Life couldn't be better right now. She needed to enjoy it.

...

 _I have a question._

Inuyasha stared at his phone once he sent the message. He had been in frustrated knots ever since history. Now he was sat down by his desk while he fiddled with a pen. This semester was going to suck if he had to stay in the same class as Kagome. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He knew he had no right to be upset about all of this.

He was the one messed her up and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he regretted what he did to her. What could he do though? For years he decided to just own the whole jerk thing to her. If she hated him, it made things much easier. When he saw her angry, it felt a whole hell of a lot better than seeing her depressed and sad. However, the moment he watched some dude come up to her, he faltered and needed a distraction so he did what he did best. He used a girl to keep his eyes and ears away from Kagome. His hand gripped the pen tightly as he tried to shake off these annoying feelings.

His phone buzzed and he quickly read the text

 _uh oh, that's never a good sign at the start of a conversation. What's up?_

 _You said you didn't think I was an asshole_

 _that's not a question serial killer_

 _Why? Why didn't you think I was an asshole?_

There was a long wait after he sent the last text. Fucking fantasic, he was a jerk through and through. Even the girl that he thought might actually see him as a human being thought so.

 _Because I don't think a jerk would have checked in on me to see if I was alright. Although I don't know what you could have done if I never replied in the morning, you still cared about whether or not a total stranger was alright._

After he read the text, he thought about the words gazing back at him. He supposed he did the right thing, but does it really matter if he cared about strangers instead of the ones he actually knew? His phone blew up again with another text.

 _Is this about that girl you screwed over?_

 _How was your first day, darling?_

Inuyasha's fingers tapped across the screen a reply that changed the subject. There was no point in getting into that kind of conversation with a girl he actually cared about. Oh shit. What was he even saying?

 _I don't appreciate the subject change, but it was fine. Well, except this morning I had a class with a guy I really can't stand._

Inuyasha blinked. No, he was crazy to think this could be... Ha! There are plenty of girls who can't stand guys in their life. He was being paranoid. Besides, this girl was nothing like her. This girl had an actual sense of humor. His next move was stupid. He was a complete idiot, but he couldn't control his fingers.

 _What class did you have?_

 _Hey, I can't tell you that. No giving away where we are or were. No specifics remember?_

 _I also remember telling you I'm not good with rules._

 _Well I am._

 _Ah, haven't fallen in love with me yet then?_

 _Of course not!_

 _Disappointing._

 _Are you flirting with me Serial Killer? I think we need a new set of rules._

Inuyasha turned off the screen on his phone. He shut his eyes and for a moment, he a pictured a world where his mysterious texter was Kagome. How fucked up would that be? Suddenly, his phone rang and he jerked. His heart stopped as he imagined the girl calling him. Checking the caller i.d, he saw Miroku. Miroku was older than him, but he was also part of the fencing community and that's how they ended up meeting. Inuyasha should have been in the same age group with the other fencers, but his skills were advanced enough to be thrown in with Miroku's group. They were talented sparring partners as well as close friends.

"Hey," Inuyasha answered.

"Tonight. 8pm, my house. Huge party to kick off the new year. Be there," Miroku informed him before hanging up. Inuyasha began to get a word in and missed his chance. He checked the clock. It was six and sitting here thinking about the girl who hated him was most was not his idea of a good time. He needed out.

 _I think you need to learn to live without rules._

Inuyasha sent a message quickly and got himself ready for his distraction tonight.

...

Music blasted and vibrated the ground outside of Miroku's house. Kagome had only came because Sango wanted to go. As much as she trusted Sango's boyfriend was a good guy, she didn't trust her best friend to go to her first college party alone. So, she gussied herself up in a dark pair of jeans and a light colored blouse.

"You have a class in the morning, Sango, so we can't stay that long," Kagome reminded her as they moved through the swarm of bodies to get inside of the house. Her arms stuck to her side as to not bump into too many people. Most of whom smelled like pot and alcohol. What was she even doing here? This clearly wasn't her scene.

"Yeah, yeah," she said and waved her statement away. "Let's just have fun Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before reluctantly nodding. "Fine, you go find your lover and I'm gonna see if this place has any non-alcoholic drinks." Sango was hesitant to leave her friend, but Kagome pushed her through the crowd and scurried off to find the drink table. People screamed from the top of stairs and she had to cover her ear from going deaf. She saw red solo cups in the hands of tons of people, but no place to find out where they got them. Come on. This was a campus house and it wasn't very large so it shouldn't be that hard to find something.

Eventually, she gave up and decided to find some fresh air. Fortunately, there was a back door open extending through the living room. Stepping outside, she found her phone and wondered what _he_ was doing right now. A smile swung across her face as she gazed at their earlier texts.

How horrible would it be if she decided to meet him? That would defeat the purpose of the whole thing though and she really liked what they had. It was special...easy. Maybe that was the only reason she wouldn't meet him. What if she did meet him and their relationship was suddenly thrown through loops of difficulties? She wasn't sure she was ready for anything after Hojo.

Oh Kami. Her face became hot as she realized some part of her mind thought her and text guy were something more than friends. It's not like that, the girl tried to convince herself. Sango told her not to get sucked up into this. What she needed was to make actual, in person, relationships.

Who knows, maybe she'll meet her texter and he'll be just as sweet as he is behind a phone.

"I thought I saw you," a voice crept up on Kagome, which in turn caused her to jump a little. Kouga stepped over with two red solo cups as he swung out of the door from the inside. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya."

Her brows rose, surprised to see him here. She figured most of the people here were upperclassmen. Slight relief washed over her. At least she knew someone in this crazy place.

"Kouga right?" She asked and straightened herself off of the house. She brushed off her shirt as if to prep herself and she tried to ignore a voice in her head that said she was trying too hard. He was obviously a genuine guy. She wasn't going to waste her chance by texting a guy she was never going to meet...probably.

"Yep, and you're Kagome. Thirsty?" He asked as he handed her one of the cups. Her eyes flicked from her hand to the drink. Kouga shook his head and laughed a little. "Don't worry, it's just juice. I'm not much of a drinker especially since it's our first week here."

Kagome's body physically relaxed and she kicked herself for assuming he was that kind of guy. Graciously, she took the cup and took a few small sips. "Thanks, I was struggling in there to find something to drink," she said lamely.

"Oh, yeah, It gets crazy in there. I almost didn't come because parties aren't really my idea of a good time," he explained and slid next to her while he leaned against the outside of the house. "But I'm glad I did," he told her and raised his lips into a smile until a small dimple carved into his tan cheek.

Hesitantly, Kagome wiggled her feet on the ground and asked, "Why's that?"

"WOOO YEAH! FUCKING DO IT MAN!" Voices from inside cried out and a wild thump that sounded like someone crashing into a wall accompanied it. Kagome cringed, thankful that she wasn't around that craziness.

"Hey, what if we get out of here?" Kouga asked and pushed himself off the wall with his hand to face Kagome face to face. His eyebrow perked up wickedly and she took another sip of her drink before swallowing.

The first thought that came to mind was Sango and the second was that she really wanted to be anywhere else but here. "Where?"

"We could go to this diner I heard about. I can promise it'll be much quieter than here," he told her. Kagome bit her lip in thought. Sango would be okay as long as she was with Miroku. Plus, she'd probably be incredibly happy that Kagome wasn't spending the night texting her mystery guy. A smile spread over her face, which then followed a strong yawn. Whoa, where did that come from? She wasn't even tired.

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome, I've got my car around front," he informed her before nonchalantly taking her hand into his. Her eyes widened and she had to force herself to not freak the crap out. People did this right? Kouga pulled her along before mumbling back, "Go ahead and finish your drink. I've got this rule about no food in my car. Sorry about that," he shrugged while finishing off his as well.

Kagome just nodded and gulped the rest down. Her head spun for a second. It must have been first day jitters that was messing her up.

"Wait, could we um," she blinked as it became hard to keep her eyes open. "Slow down?" she asked, but his grip became tighter. What the hell was happening to her? She needed to get away and sit down. With all of the energy she had left, she swung her head from side to side to find someone.

Silver hair appeared, blurry silver hair and a red dress shirt. Was that? "Inu-" she began to get the words out, but then a horrendous smashing sound that sounded like flesh against bone filled her ears and Kouga's hand let go. She was falling hard and fast.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha shout, but couldn't comprehend what was happening. Everything was becoming black as she braced herself to feel the pain of crashing into the ground, but it never came. Then, she lost consciousness.

...

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Please note that date r*** drugs are a serious issue. This should not be taken lightly like this story appears to. If you are victim, seek help from the police right away if possible. Victims are never to be blamed. The only one that should be blamed is the attacker. If not reported to the police, the attacker could very well continue with their violent behavior and hurt others. I want to apologize to anyone who may be offended by this story and know that I do not see such an serious situation as something light hearted.**

Thanks for reading.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dead silent and Inuyasha felt like he was neck deep in trouble. Ah, shit. He was officially going to regret this decision the second Kagome decides to wake up. Her body rolled over on Miroku's spare bed and Inuyasha's body tensed. Maybe he shouldn't even be in the room, but he couldn't, he refused to leave her after what happened with that son of a bitch, Kouga.

Maybe he should back up a bit... When he arrived at the party, his focus was to get as much alcohol in him until he was plastered and then hook up with the easiest girl he could find. Anything to get his mind off of that damn girl. He thought about texting drunk chick, but he didn't feel like that was the smartest choice either. Clearly, he couldn't keep himself attempting to find out who she was. And clearly something was happening between them. He was just so fucking confused.

When he slipped out of his car, he was ready to make a b-line to the front door. He'd see Miroku, find the drinks, and find a girl. Plain and simple. His plan felt fool proof until out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome by the side of the house. Shit. What the hell was she doing at a party? From what he remembered, he never saw her at any of them in high school. Usually, if he ever saw her outside of school or tea stuff, she was with that Hobo guy.

Whatever, she could do what she wanted. Her being there wasn't going to stop him. If anything it'd make him drink more. As he walked faster, he caught another person in the corner of his eye and he was moving towards the front. Wait a minute. It was that Kouga guy from history. He'd remembered how badly he reeked. His cologne was awful.

He fought to ignore whatever they were doing because really, what was he going to do? Kagome was allowed to have a life that didn't include Inuyasha messing with her. He was about to step inside, he really was, but when he glanced back, Kagome's face looked pale and the stinker seemed to be dragging her.

For fuck's sake.

Inuyasha raced over. "Hey!" He sneered at the dude before grabbing his wrist.

"Inu-" he heard Kagome's faint voice struggling to say his name. This son of a bitch was going down.

"Watch it man!" Kouga snapped his hand away from Inuyasha and he went from furious to deadly. His lip twitched into an evil smirk. His knuckles cracked before gritting his teeth.

"You wanna say that again?!" He asked and with full force, slammed his fist against the good for nothing's nose. A satisfying crack broke out from under his fist. Blood gushed from Kouga's nose and his hand let go of Kagome to nurse his nose.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome by the shirt and brought her into his arms, the back of her head rested against his chest.

"Holy shit man! You're fucking nuts!" Kouga cried out and other people gasped from around the party. Inuyasha nearly growled at the piece of shit, as he stepped forward.

"Get out!" He told him and Kouga stubbornly stomped away with his hands pressed over his face to keep from bleeding.

Inuyasha glanced down at the passed out Kagome. What the hell was she thinking? He thought before pulling her up and cradling in his arms. He needed to get her to somewhere comfortable. People began to swarm around him, asking to help. What he really needed was for people to stop crowding her.

"I've got her," he sternly informed people and headed inside. There was silence when other party goers saw the scene of Inuyasha with an unconscious girl in his arms. Mentally rolling his eyes, he shoved through until he found Miroku who dropped his cup, spilling the content of it onto the counter and floor in the kitchen.

"Holy shit, man."

"I didn't do it, some shit head from my history class did. Can I use your spare room to lay her-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sango shouted, her brows knitted together as she rushed to Kagome. Concern and anger raced through her eyes and she reached for her friends, which caused Inuyasha snap.

"I didn't fucking do it. Some guy drugged her and she needs to lay down until the effects wear off," He snapped at her and that didn't settle well with Sango whatsoever. Her arms crossed.

"Haven't you done enough?! You're the last personshe wants to see!" Sango growled and Miroku hesitantly drew his hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha was closer to Miroku than he would admit to people and he knew his complicated past with Kagome. Cautiously, Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. Her eyes flicked from side to side as she took in what he was telling her. She turned to him, a reply of disagreement. "She's my best friend," Inuyasha heard her sputter. Groaning, she whipped her head back to Inuyasha. "If something happens to her, I'm coming after your ass."

He should have smiled, but he did. "I'd expect nothing less," he replied before moving away with the limped Kagome in his arms. He creaked up the stairs until he found the door to the spare. Carefully, he laid her down. How could she have been so stupid? It literally felt like someone was trowing knives through his chest and he dead set against feeling like that.

Like he said before, it was incredibly easier to watch Kagome get angry.

Time passed quickly as he watched over her toxin infused body, which brought him back to the present time. Her body stirred. Inuyasha was sat against the bought of the bed on the floor. He had no idea what the douche gave to her, but he had a good idea it was some date rape drug that just made people pass out. A soft groan escaped the girl, her brows furrowed with grogginess.

Staying still, he watched as her begin to open her eyes. She blinked into consciousness and for a moment, her face was blank like she'd woken up in her own home. The next second, panic consumed her and she jerked up, ready to fly off the bed.

"Whoa! I wouldn't get up so quickly," Inuyasha rushed to her, his hands up and ready to keep her from getting up right away.

Yeah, that was a mistake.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed before finding a pillow and throwing it at him. "Oh my Kami!" She cried out, her chest pumped in and out as her breath became rapid. "What are you doing!? Where am I?! Why am I in this bed?!" She panicked and felt her body for clothes.

"Kami, woman, calm down," he said while holding the pillow to shield himself from her.

"I will not calm down! Where am I, Inuyasha?! Is this some kind of cruel joke? Do you think this is funny?! Inuyasha, I swear-"

The boy couldn't take it anymore and his hand covered her mouth.

"Take a deep fucking breath, sweetheart. I didn't do anything. You're in Miroku's house and you should be thanking me for saving your ass." His eyes searched hers with as much seriousness as he could muster. To be honest, he was just thankful he could breath again because she was awake.

However, He took it back as she bit his finger. He flinched his hand off her mouth and held the indented finger in his other hand.

"Ow! What the hell wench!"

"Don't ever shut me up like that again!"

"How about a thank you for saving you from that creep?!"

Her lips were pressed together in a tight line like she was thinking his words over. Her glare wasn't going away. She crossed her arms and turned the other away. If this woman was going to be that stubborn with him, he was gonna walk out right then and there.

"Thank you," it was barely a mumble, but Inuyasha had efficient hearing.

"I didn't hear you," he lied, a small smile crept up on his mouth as he stepped closer to her and cupped his ear.

"Don't be a jerk!" She yelled at him.

"Hey! I wasn't the one being a fucking idiot and accepting drinks from dudes I barely know. Besides, what the hell were you doing with that guy?! Aren't you with Hobo or something? You shouldn't even be here at this party!" Everything came out as horrible word vomit. He couldn't control himself.

Suddenly, her glare dropped, eyes glued to the bed. Oh shit. What did he say? Usually she had an insult at hand and ready to fire at him. She just looked sad.

"We broke up," she murmured beneath her breath. Her fingers grasped the comforter on the bed. One heartbeat later, Inuyasha slid himself on the bed beside her. Her head shook while her hand came up to rub away moisture in her eyes. Shit. He hated this.

He hated seeing any girl cry, but watching Kagome doing it was like another thousand knives stabbing his chest.

"When did that happen?" He asked, truly surprised by the news.

"Like three weeks ago."

Time stopped. Three weeks ago they broke up, which was right around the time he met...No.

"I've been trying to get my mind off him so I haven't exactly been myself," she continued and laughed dryly as she said the next part. "I even got drunk the night after he broke it off with me."

He felt frozen. He wanted to reject what she was saying. This was a huge coincidence and he had to believe that. It adds up though. There's no denying that everything he's learned about text girl has had to do with Kagome. Swallowing, he turned to stare at her. What the hell did he do now? He knew he needed to be certain that she was who he thought she was. He needed some kind of real solid evidence.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm-" Kagome began again until she looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her like she'd grown a pair of dog ears. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He wasn't letting up and it felt like he was moving closer to her. Heat flourished over her cheeks. A voice inside her mind reminded her who she was with and her hands came out to push him away with a hard shove. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" She squeaked and held onto fists fulls of blanket for her dear life.

Inuyasha was thrown backward until he was on his back. Swiftly, he pulled himself back up, annoyance scattered across his face. The girls he hooked up with never did that kind of thing. He had to remember, however, that this girl was Kagome and she wasn't like anyone else. She was her own person.

"What was that for?!"

"You're acting so weird!" She yelled, attempting to hide her face.

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Argh! You are and I need to go back to my dorm," she ended their spat while patting her pocket around for her phone. Sliding her thumb over the screen, she saw that it was 3am and gasped.

"I''ll drive you back," he offered.

"See?!" Kagome replied with haste, extended her hand out in a gesture to make a point. "You are acting weird! When have you ever been nice to me? I don't even understand why you saved me!"

Inuyasha was in a rut as she dealt with this phenomenon that was him. What was he supposed to tell her? Oh hey, by the way I'm pretty sure I've been texting you for three weeks and for the last four years, I've been a jerk to you on purpose so I wouldn't have to do deal with actual feelings for you?

Yeah, that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

"I'm not heartless, Kagome," he told her as he found his keys on the nightstand. He swiped them into his hands and began walking towards the door. "Come on, I'm pretty sure you don't want stay here for the night while Sango and Miroku go at it in his room," he said and waited until Kagome stubbornly followed after him. Things got silent, like, awkward silent.

The entire car ride was full of stares. Specifcally, Kagome staring and glaring at Inuyasha. He had to bite his tongue before he said something he would regret later. The only thing that was really on his mind was that Kagome was probably text girl. This was going to mess him up. Did he keep texting her at all? Maybe he shouldn't. She'd forget about him...eventually. It's not like they were a thing either.

When he dropped her off, he kept quiet.

"So, no explanation at all? Why you're suddenly being a decent human being?" Kagome asked before she got out of the car. Inuyasha just shook his head in a slow motion. What he needed was time to think about what his plan was. Acting on impulse would only do him harm.

"Fine, bye."

Kagome slammed the door and Inuyasha drove off back to his own dorm. Shit.

Suddenly his phone buzzed as he pulled into his own dorm building that was a few blocks away from Kagome's.

 _I really need to talk to you._

The text read from Kagome and it felt weird to know. It had to be her. There was no other explanation. What was he going to do?

Well, he knew one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to let that bastard from history touch her ever again.

...

Whooo hooo! Another chapter! I typed as fast as I could :D

Hopefully you liked it. Be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you did! Thanks so much to anyone who's still reading and following along. I love reading all the reviews c:


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR YEARS AGO

Inuyasha's hands fiddled with a rose. His anxiousness was astounding as one of his friends from middle school stood in front of him. He needed to tell someone and he didn't really care who found out, well, except for one person.

Naraku.

He had known Naraku had a small thing for Kagome and if he found out Inuyasha had plans to ask her out at all, he'd ruin his life. They were kind of friends in middle school. You know, they were the kind of friends that weren't really friends at all. It was a hollow title that people assumed was true.

"Dude, when are you gonna do it?" his friend asked with raised brows. It was the day before high school started. The two boys were sat down in at a local coffee shop. Inuyasha stared at the rose and then at his large frozen cocoa drink. It was about to melt at the top, which was unusual for him considering he practically inhaled food around him. He couldn't get his mind off her though.

The two of them were childhood friends. Sure, he messed around with her, but only because he liked seeing her a little frustrated. But then, he'd make her laugh so hard until her cheeks got all red because she couldn't breathe. He smirked at the thought then glanced back up and shrugged at his friend.

"Tomorrow, probably. Oh crap, I'm freaking nervous," he groaned and ran his hands through his hair. His friend laughed.

"Come on, you can't be nervous. Chicks don't dig that. Plus, you know her and well, she's kind of below your league dude. I mean, I'm surprised you want her. She's like really heav-"

"Finish that comment and your dead," Inuyasha sneered at him, practically destroying the stem of the rose.

"Sorry, my bad. She's uh, I'm sure she'll say yes."

He rolled his eyes. What he didn't understand was that Kagome was beautiful. She was always so positive and he felt at ease around her. It's not his fault other guys seem to think with their dick.

"Whatever, I got to go." Inuyasha replied when suddenly a guy in a large hoodie 'accidentally' slammed into their table. What the heck? Just as he was about to yell at him, he turned back and threw Inuyasha a glare. His eyes widened. Naraku.

Oh crap. If he heard Inuyasha's plan, he wasn't sure what would go down tomorrow. Now he really needed to. Hastily, he took his rose and scrambled to follow after his so called friend. This wasn't going to end well.

"Wait, Naraku! What are you doing?" He cried and Naraku twisted around to face Inuyasha in front of the parking lot. A soft chuckle escaped Naraku as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why, what would make you think I'm doing anything? Why the hell would I do anything after hearing my only friend was about to betray my feelings for Kagome Higurashi?" His eyes flickered to the rose and Inuyasha shifted on his feet.

"Naraku, it has nothing to do with you. You barely even know her. She only spoke to you when I was around! I'm asking her out tomorrow and she'll be happy...With me." Inuyasha tried to reason with him, but the words weren't pretty any way he attempted to assemble them.

Naraku's tongue clicked. "Oh Inuyasha, you might be right about one thing. You can ask her out. Will she be happy though? I'm not so sure about that if you do." He turned to walk away from him, but Inuyasha wasn't about to leave the conversation like that. If he learned anything about Naraku during the last three years, cruelty was woven deep in his blood.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said sternly. "What do you want?"

Another chuckle. This one sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

"You know, I'm sure Kagome has had to deal with enough bullies in her lifetime, but I wonder what it would be like if the entire high school decided to poke fun at her? If you decide to go through with your plan, Inuyasha, I wont hesitate to make her life a living hell."

"You fucking bastard."

"Wow, your language has certainly become colorful hasn't it?"

"No one's going to listen to you, you freak," Inuyasha tried.

"Wont they? Are you willing to find out? I have a lot more connections than you seem to think."

"Okay, let's say I don't ask her out. You wont do anything?" Inuyasha had to grit the words out of his mouth. As much as he wanted Kagome, he didn't want to hurt her. If this meant she was safe, he'd back off. Besides, he could be her friend. That would be enough right?

"I'd say I don't trust you. I want to make sure there's no chance of Kagome ever being with you. If I can't have her, you can't either. So, come tomorrow, you may want to think of a few hurtful descriptions to call Kagome. I guess, it's your call though. You picking on her verses a few hundred students? Which is worse?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Was he serious?

"You have tomorrow to do it. If I don't see any action in place, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

With that, Naraku practically vanished as he turned the corner. Inuyasha was left standing there. His rose fell to the ground. There was only one answer and it was to protect Kagome. Even if it meant hurting her, he wasn't going to ruin her entire social life. Damn it.

His foot stomped on the rose and rubbed the petals into the concrete before leaving to plan how he would break both his and Kagome's heart.

PRESENT DAY

Inuyasha woke up with a startle. His hand ran through his hair as he struggled to wake himself up from his deep slumber. Shit. Why the hell did he have to have a dream like that? Every thing from four years ago played back. Images of that bastard Naraku smirking and snickering had his fist clenching, ready to hit a wall. Eventually, the bastard had moved away during senior year unexpectedly. Had the thought to finally apologize to Kagome crossed Inuyasha's mind? Of course.

She was happy though.

He couldn't just pop back into her life like he never hurt her on that first day of high school.

Whatever. He groaned as his arms stretched over his head. He glanced at the other bed in his dorm. Still a no show for his roommate. His arm reached for his phone charging on the night stand to check the time. Oh shit. He was going to be late for History. It had been a full day since he dropped Kagome off and that whole thing with Kouga went down. Their classes were every other day during the week so he hadn't seen her since.

Scrolling through his messages, he saw her texts.

 _You're probably busy, but usually you text me back by now, serial killer._

He cringed. It had to be Kagome. There was no question anymore. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He couldn't go on ignoring her could he? He kept scrolling.

 _It's been a full day and I'm being clingy aren't I? I just really wanted to talk to you. Do I have to drunk text you again?_

He turned off the screen and stood up to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Yeah, he wanted to talk to her too, but how the fuck was he supposed to talk to her about her? If he told her who he was, she'd just shut him out. She'd hate him and think this was some cruel joke.

His fist gently applied pressure to the wall as he fought the urge to freak out. He needed to get to class. He needed to make sure that dickwad didn't get close to her.

Someone stop him right now because he was about to be an overprotective asshole.

...

Kagome tapped her pencil against her desk as she stared at the board in her history class. Only a few other people had shown up so far. She fought the urge to check her phone again. Why wasn't he texting her back? Did she say something? Was he bored of her?

No. They were obviously good friends. Maybe something happened to his phone. That's a very plausible theory. Oh, why did she have to think about this right now? What she should really be thinking about is the fact that Inuyasha would be showing up any minute. Oh and that's right, Kouga, the guy who attempted to drug her. Dropping her head into her arms, she collapsed her shoulders in exhaustion.

She needed to quit all of this negativity and focus on something happier. Like...Like...the fact that when she looked over the syllabus for this class, there were no tests besides the final. Most of the class was projects. At least she could work entirely too hard on those and try not to fail the final. Yeah, that was a good thing right?

Also, she was in college. This wasn't high school anymore and that meant a lot more freedom. She could do what she wanted when she wanted. Still, she kept her head snuggle into her arms while she watched her finger poke at the surface of her desk. It followed the beat of the clicking clock in the background.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second," a hesitant voice announced itself and Kagome glanced up to find Kouga standing over her. She paled, ready to tell him to stay away when she noticed the large bandage around his nose. Oh Kami, what did Inuyasha do to him? There were some bruising near his right eye as well.

She clasped her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Listen, I want to tell you I'm so sorry and-" he didn't have time to finish as a hand gripped the collar of his shirt to pull him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha all but growled at Kouga as he brought him face to face with him. He cocked his head to the side. "Did I say you could come near her?"

Okay, that pisses me off. When did he make decisions for me?

"Why don't you let her decide?" Kouga snarled back bravely. His collar was just about to choke up. "Get your fucking hands off me."

Inuyasha widened at him and was about to swing his fist at him with pleasure when Kagome slammed her hands on her table to stand up.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She cried and in return, the class became silent. Her lips pressed together, instantly feeling the embarrassment of everyone staring at her crawl up her neck and into her cheeks. Swallowing, she dared to look up at the boys who stood frozen. "Kouga, I think it would be best if you sat somewhere else," she told him calmly. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "Please." Reluctantly, he stepped away and grumbled something whilst taking a seat in the front.

Exhausted, Kagome collapsed back down in her seat. The chair next to her squeaked. A familiar stretching groan had her head turning to find Inuyasha comfortably sat right by her.

"Really? You're going to sit there?" She asked with disgust.

His brows raised at her and he looked down at where he was sitting as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Yes?"

"Don't you have some kind of reserved seat with a girl at the front?"

Rolling his eyes, he smirked. "Jealous?"

"You're dreaming," she retorted. "Sit where you want, I don't care." Her back turned away from him as much as she could. Then she returned to her phone. Still nothing.

"Oh no, someone not as popular as she thought?" Inuyasha asked, clearly trying to push her buttons. Her shoulders tensed. Don't give him the benefit, Kagome told herself. How could he save her one second and drive her home and the next second be a total jerk.

"If you must know, I'm texting someone who's actually a decent human being."

"And I'm not?"

"Debatable."

"You've already moved on from Hobo?"

"Never mind, it's not debatable. You're not a decent human being. You're a jerky human being."

"What? It's a question."

"You didn't even know that I was texting a guy."

"I do now."

Kagome mentally kicked herself. Dare she look at him. Glancing over, she saw the smugness written across his face. Why did he have to be so irritating?

Thinking she was clever, she replied, "Jealous?"

"Only if you want me to be, sweetheart."

Her face raged with fire. Two days of history a week was going to kill her. Lips pursing, she got ready to insult him when the professor walked in and quieted the class down. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she rustled into her bag to find a pen and notepad.

"Alright class, today I'll be assigning the first project. You are to write a report and present about a decade during the time period we are currently studying, the Fuedal Era. Let's say pairs of two?" The professor announces and her hands are up with two fingers to group partners together. Panic rose.

Please no. Please for the love of Kami- "You two in the back," the professor pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome and smashed her two fingers together as if to make it official.

Why was the world completely against her?

"Hey partner," Inuyasha whispered as the professor went onto the notes for class.

Focus on the notes, Kagome, she told herself. His eyes were practically burning her cheeks.

Notes. Notes. Notes.

He's staring.

He's staring.

He's staring.

"Would you quit it?" She snapped in a hushed voice and glared at him.

"Quit being cute and I will," He replied and he nearly snapped his head around. What did he just say to her? The words caught her off guard and made her stomach drop.

Her pen tapped slowly against her paper. She could really use some of her texter's advice right about now.

...

"Let me get this straight. You started texting a girl who drunk texted you and this girl also happens to be Kagome? But she has no idea it's you because the two of you decided to keep things anonymous?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they slid their fencing swords into their cases. They had just finished practicing at the school's studio gym.

"Yes. Most likely."

"Most likely?"

"I'm ninety nine percent positive it's her."

"So you're positive."

"Yes."

"Dude."

"I know."

Miroku was silent as he polished his other sword. He'd stop, look at Inuyasha, and continue polishing the sharp piece of art.

"Would you say something?" Inuyasha pressed, clearly distressed about the whole situation.

"Well, I don't know why you're freaking out. This is your chance to get her back," He explained and eyed his sword. He flung it into the air to see the shine.

"What do you mean 'my chance to get her back?'" Inuyasha was very curious as he leaned his body against the wall.

"It's simple," he said mid-swing. "Clearly, she likes the guy texting her. She'll probably tell you anything. Figure out what she wants, what she's interested in right now, what kind of guy she likes, what she's looking for and boom, do those things. Be her dream guy."

He tipped his head back to think about his proposition. Was he crazy to think that that might work?

Dipping down, he found his phone in his bag. He swiped his thumb across the screen until he found her messages.

 _Sorry about that darling, lost my phone. What's going on?_

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer. I had a busy week and during my other updates, I had a lot of free time.

Anyways! Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Almost 50 followers :D

I have a poll going on on my profile if you'd like to check it out! Also, I'm thinking about using my profile as a way to keep you guys updated on how far I am in a chapter update or if it wont be out for a while. So if you're ever wondering, there may be a note on my profile!

Be sure to review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy this story!

Side note: I had a request to insert a specific character and for those kinds of requests, I'm not promising anything, but if I find a way to incorporate that specific character into my story, I will certainly try! Thanks for understanding!

 _ **UPDATED NOTE**_ : 08/18/15

My laptop has been fixed! The repair took a lot longer than I thought. Update coming soon. I haven't left you guys! Trust me, I have plans for this fanfic. Hopefully things that you wont see comingggg

or maybe i suck at plotting/writing and you do see everything coming ;u;


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow geez!" Kagome groaned as she crashed into the floor of her dorm room. Her back throbbed as she tried to catch her breath. Closing her eyes, she moaned in disagreement. "Can we stop?"

"You need to know this stuff," Sango reminded her sternly, her arms were crossed. The moment Sango got the chance to see Kagome after the party, she was determined to make her best friend invincible. Picturing that psycho douses her friend's drink with whatever the fuck he put in it gave her chills. She wasn't about to lose her best friend over something so stupid and insane. Hence, she forced Kagome to learn some self-defense tricks.

Kagome wasn't having any of it. In fact, she rolled her eyes and curled up into a pillow that had fallen off her bed and onto the ground. "I just wont accept drinks from anyone," she attempted to sway her friend into letting her off for the night. They had been practicing for almost two hours.

"Yeah well, what if it's not a drink next time? What if they just come at you? What're you gonna do?" Sango nagged and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut like that would block out her friend's lectures.

"Isn't this like victim blaming? I shouldn't have to learn to defend myself if Kouga's the one who did something to me."

"You're not wrong, hun, but we live in a shitty world and you're the one who refuses to let me press charges."

"That's right and you're my best friend and you have to listen to me," Kagome smiled slightly whilst glancing at her fuming roommate. "Besides, I think he's been through enough. Inuyasha practically rearranged his face," she explained and shuttered.

"Yeah, well, he deserves to have his whole body rearranged." Sango didn't understand that girl sometimes. She let go of people's injustices too often. When she becomes a target, she's extremely resilient. It's like there's no fury within her, but at the same time, she's one of the strongest people she knew. Kagome didn't hold many grudges...okay, well, that was a tiny lie because she's held one large grudge against Inuyasha.

"How is he, by the way?"

"Kouga?"

"No, not that douche pants! Inuyasha, the other jerk that saved you."

Kagome hoped she was asking about Kouga instead of Inuyasha. That discussion would have been a whole lot easier to talk about. Things felt confusing. One moment they're fighting and the next moment, he's saving her and calling her cute. What the hell was that this morning? She buried her heated cheeks against the pillow. She had no idea how to begin to answer Sango's question.

Begrudgingly, she mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

Sango scoffed and pulled her friend by the back of her shirt to roll her over. "Say it again."

"We're partners in history for a project," Kagome repeated more clearly this time. Obviously unhappy about this predicament, she rolled back over. It wasn't like she was worried about passing the project, she could do everything if he refused to work, but actually spending time with him stressed her out. At least it was better than being stuck with Kouga. She hoped...Okay, she wasn't insane enough to actually think Kouga would be better. He tricked her. The memories still felt extremely fuzzy though. One moment, she was drinking the cup he handed to her and next thing she knew she woke up in Miroku's house with Inuyasha staring at her.

"Huh."

Kagome's eyebrows twitched at her friends reaction. Immediately, she raised her upper body up and rested her elbows on the floor. "What do you mean, 'huh'?"

"Oh nothing," Sango replied, but Kagome knew something was up. Any other time, Sango would have gasped or told her how much that sucked. Sango doesn't do subtle reactions. So, what was up with her today?

"It's not nothing, it's-" Kagome began to confront her friend when her phone dinged loudly. After not getting a reply as quickly as she normally did from her mysterious texter, she kept her ring tone at full volume. Lame? Maybe. However, this kept her from checking her phone every second. If he texted her, she'd hear it. No more waiting around on a guy.

Scrambling up onto her bed, Kagome unhooked her phone from the charger.

 _Sorry about that darling, lost my phone. What's going on?_

A smile crept up on each corner of the girl's lips. Relief flooded Kagome. The relief only fueled her for a moment, however because she realized how hung up on this guy she had become. What was she going to do?

"It's him, isn't it?" Sango's voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"You don't know that," Kagome replied with as much of a cool exterior as she could pull off.

"Oh please, you never stop grinning when he texts you. Go ahead, text your prince charming."

That was all Kagome needed to hear before she rolled her eyes and plopped onto her bed. Meanwhile, Sango shuffled over her desk to study. Instantly, Kagome's fingers slid across the bright screen.

 _You should really keep track of your things, Serial Killer._

 _Yeah, yeah. I can't be all that perfect all the time. You're avoiding my question._

 _Well there was a conflict._

 _What kind of conflict?_

 _The kind of conflict that might have, somewhere down the road, been dangerous._

 _Dangerous for you?_

 _It doesn't even matter anymore. It was taken care of, Serial Killer._

 _Don't sweet talk me with nicknames, darling. Are you okay?_

 _Yes...and no._

 _No?_

 _I feel like you're asking a lot of questions._

 _I feel like you're skipping a lot of details._

 _Well...I got stuck with this guy for a project. I don't know. It's really confusing, stressful maybe._

 _Confusing how?_

 _Again with the questions._

 _Darling._

 _Okay. We might have a past. He's a asshole. Not the kind of asshole I say you are. A real one. I want nothing to do with him._

Once Kagome sent that text, there was a long pause. A long enough pause between them, it made her nervous. Enough about her. Maybe she wanted to talk about her problems earlier, but now it felt like she was drowning him in her sorrows. Her fingers typed another message.

 _What's your life like? Is school alright?_

 _I actually need your advice._

 _I can't promise I'm the best source of advice for killing. Can't even kill a spider, I'm afraid._

 _Ha. Ha._

 _What is it?_

 _So you're a girl right?_

 _Last time I checked, I was._

 _I'd like to see you check ;)_

 _!_

 _Haha, sorry. I couldn't resist._

 _What do you need help with?_

 _What kind of things do girls like to hear?_

 _Depends on the girl._

 _Yeah, but what would you say?_

 _Oh no. It doesn't work that way. It has to be genuine. Wait. Do you like someone?_

 _I didn't say that._

 _That's right, you could be into guys._

 _I'm not gay, darling, trust me._

 _So you do like a girl?_

 _Just answer the question._

 _It depends on what she likes. What is she interested in? No girl is the same, bud._

 _I need an example._

 _If it were me, which by the way, violates our rules, I'd want to talk about dogs._

 _Dogs? Really?_

 _What? I like dogs. They're adorable. Have you seen their ears?_

 _You're a freak, but okay._

 _But don't talk about dogs to her. She might not even like dogs. She could be deathly allergic._

 _I doubt it._

 _Just, find out what she likes._

That was the last text she sent that night. He didn't respond afterwards. Something felt uneasy about their conversation too. Kagome couldn't figure out why, but her chest tightened. When did her texter start liking someone? She refused to get jealous. They were friends, weird, mystery friends, but still just friends. At the very beginning, their relationship was established and falling for him was completely against the rules. Still, Kagome couldn't help but wonder who this girl was. She probably went here, too. And as Kagome clutched her phone against the bed, she thought about how lucky that girl would be.

...

A couple days later, Inuyasha found himself in the school's library, leaned back in rolling chair, feet on the study table. The room was dead silent and kind of confining. These study rooms felt more like prison cells than a good place to concentrate. What time was it? He checked the time on his laptop, clearly frustrated that it hadn't reached 2:00pm yet. Five more minutes. Why did he feel so ansy? Kagome was coming. At least he hoped she would. This whole situation was sort of forced onto her.

You see, yesterday, Inuyasha found Kagome walking around campus. He made a B-line for her.

 _"Tomorrow, 2pm, at the library. Be there so we can get shit done for the project."_

 _"Wait, what-"_

 _"Be there. I'll be in a study room."_

He had left her there, clueless, and he was unsure of whether or not she'd actually show up. Knowing her, she wouldn't ignore Inuyasha if a project was on the line. Nerves began to kick in. Dogs, she liked to talk about dogs. What the fuck was he supposed to say? Tilting his head to the side, he scrolled through his messages from Kagome. It felt incredible knowing it was her. Obviously it was her. The texts all lead to her.

 _Guys are seriously the most incredulous, infuriating people. God, they think they can just get away with everything! :(_

He received that one five minutes after he ordered her to come to the library. It made him smirk. Some part of Inuyasha felt like this gimmick would bite me in the ass, but for now, he liked having a secret passage way to Kagome. Maybe he would tell her thirty years down the road when text-Inuyasha is long gone. Thirty years. Yeah, he'd want that many years with her and more. As many as he can get. Was he was a wuss? He didn't know. Whatever, he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Kagome. Now that they're in college, things could be different. Naraku is long gone so there's no more room for his threats. It's free range now.

Continuing to flip through his phone, he saw a figure run along behind the windows of the study room and stop abruptly.

Fuck. He liked her. A lot. Kagome's hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, but strays flew away from her hair. Even her face was flushed. From running maybe? Why the hell would she want to run to meet him here? He at least assumed she'd be late on purpose. Feh, whatever. All he knew was that she was damn adorable. Watching her, he raised his hand as if to tell her to come in. Her chest rose and fell before stepping through the door into the study room.

"You know, I really don't appreciate the demand. Next time you do that to me, I'm leaving you to do the work," Kagome said sternly as she dropped her backpack onto the study table. Immediately, she began to shuffle through her books and papers in her backpack. Fly away hairs had her tucking strands behind her ears. Meanwhile, Inuyasha's posture remained calm and relaxed. Feet on the table, back stretched out.

Pressing his brows together, he asked, "Did you run all the way over here or is your face naturally that red?"

She stopped and kept her eyes on her backpack. Shoulders tensed. "Yes. I ran." Her reply was cut and dry. Short breaths kept escaping from her lips and Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off them. What would it be like to finally kiss her? Kagome was almost his first kiss, actually. It was the summer before middle school. Kagome had come to his house and had dragged Kikiyo, her cousin, along with her. The three of them had been hanging out in Inuyasha's backyard, which happened to have a swing set and a slide, it was pretty fucking cool to be honest, but anyways, the friends were all just hanging out. Kikiyo had gone inside to get Inuyasha and Kagome drinks. Originally his plan was to kiss Kagome that day and tell her he liked her.

Yeah, Inuyasha had balls as a kid. He wasn't sure where they went in high school. He remembered leaning in, her on one swing, him on the other. Kikiyo had fallen and glass crashed against the pavement on his porch. Startled, Kagome and Inuyasha ran to help her and he missed his chance. Later on, at a party however, Inuyasha played spin the bottle with Kikiyo and other friends. Kagome wasn't there. The boy ended up kissing her cousin. You live and you learn. Sometimes he wondered what would have happen if Kikiyo hadn't fallen. If he had just leaned in a second earlier...he didn't know.

"Why the hell would you run all the way here?" Inuyasha asked, which was a mistake. Her eyes pinned him down until he had to look away.

"It gives me anxiety when I'm late to things. Plus, I woke up late." She turned her eyes away from Inuyasha, suddenly embarrassed to admit her reasons. He rose his brow at her.

"It's two in the afternoon, who sleeps in that much?"

Sliding her history textbook towards him, she sits and says, "I was up late last night with a...friend. Then I had other work to get done so I could work on this."

The guy had to refrain from smiling at her excuse. This 'friend' happened to be him. Last night, they were up texting about total crap and nothingness about life. Of course, eventually they moved on to more serious matters like who could tell the best story using emojis. He thought they were up until about three in the morning. Jesus, she stayed awake to work on school work after that?

"What were you and this friend doing?"

"Does it really matter to you?"

"Everything matters to me a little," Inuyasha retorted and swung his feet off the table to lean forward for their book. "Just like this project," he said, changing the subject. His fingers skimmed through the pages. "So we have to pick an era, which one do you want to do?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment, confusion written across her facial features.

" _What?_ " He asked.

"You're so confusing."

"Why the hell am I confusing?"

"Because you just are. Do you honestly expect me to believe you want to work on this project? Honestly, Inuyasha, just get whatever you plan to torture me about out of your system and I'll do the project myself."

The guy was dumbfounded. Was that all she actually thought of him? Someone to pick on her? His thoughts drew back to the text that said she wanted nothing to do with him. This thing was beginning to piss him off. Why did he like a girl who hated his guts?

"Listen, I'm sorry you think that, but I'm honestly focused on doing well on this project. I'm not here to make fun of you. You might be upset about this arrangement, but I don't mind it. At least give me a fucking chance to work on this with you, Kagome...I can choose the era if you want."

Kagome kept staring at him. He stared back, unmoved by her eyes. Finally, she pursed her lips and turned away.

"The Fuedal Era." Kagome spoke after several moments.

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, she flipped through their text book. "That's the era I want to do. The Fuedal Era. Keep up with me, sweetie." The word sweetie was filled with a venom and did Inuyasha sense a touch of playfulness? Inuyasha's lips quirked up into a smile, a real one. Fuck, he liked her, a lot.

"Sure, Japan Fuedal Era. I think we can manage."

So, the two of them began to work. Researching and discussing their entire paper ended up being easier than either of them had thought. When had they been able to communicate so easily? It felt strange, even for Inuyasha. As much history as the two had, they still had, well, _history_.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

hahahahah sooooooo. first off, I'm so so so so so a million times sorry for leaving you guys like that. My laptop broke at one point and it took a long time before getting it fixed. My motivation dipped down. I'm still here though! I have lots of plans for this story so don't worry! Although, I need to warn you guys, I'll be going back to school and depending on the workload, my updates may be spread out.

Anyways, I'm so sorry and I hope this chapter is cute enough to make up for leaving like that. ;u; i don't know if you guys like the text talk or not. I kind of did a lot of it this time. hehe. I don't know. I enjoyed writing it.

Sooo, as always, be sure to review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed!

 **AUTHOR UPDATE: 10/17/15**

 **Hi! So I just wanted to let people know that I haven't died and I'm going to continue this, but I may have to wait until my next school break which is about a month from now and I deeply apologize! I want to write, I do, but I have to focus on my school work and unfortunately my school work requires a lot of my creative energy as hokey as that sounds, but it's true since I'm majoring in animation.**

 **Thanks for understanding ;n;**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OH Boy. It's been a long time, I know. I'm actually nervous to post this chapter because it's been so long. First of all, I'm very sorry for anyone who has been waiting for this update. I know I suck, but a girl's gotta get an education and work ;u; Anyways, I feel worse because while I know where I want this story to go, it's the getting there that's giving me difficulty. I'm also feeling unsure of my writing skills. I know I'm not the best so I apologize for that. I already want to change and re-write scenes from before, but I guess it's all a learning process? I want to finish this. It may not be amazing, but hopefully it brings some people joy! I guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry for the long hiatus and any crappy writing you experience from me.

That is all for me. I'm praying I can get the next chapter done sooner. Seriously, I'm so sorry. Maybe no one cares though so if you skipped over my little whiny apology, I hope you enjoy the continuation of 'One Drunk Text.'

 **Chapter Seven:**

"I am not going to dress up in fucking fire rat armor!" Inuyasha groaned out as he swung his legs up on the library table. His chair tilted backwards, threatening him to collapse on his back, but he kept it sturdy. It had been a few hours since him and Kagome had begun researching for their history project. The two of them had a relatively easy time working together as surprising as it seemed. For Inuyasha, this felt like old times when things weren't complicated and the two of them were just kids.

"Come on! It would for sure get us an 'A' if we dressed up," Kagome retorted as she jotted down a few more notes into her notebook. Articles were spread out onto the table while their textbook was covered with colorful post-it notes. As much as Kagome was dead set against this little partnership, she was determined to work hard on this assignment so she wasn't going to try and cause more problems than there already clearly were between them. Of course, for a single moment she felt light hearted and things felt weirdly normal. That can't be right.

Her eyes flickered over to Inuyasha who was causally sprawled out. Something about his stance bothered her. He wore a boyish grin, which was usually in the form of a sly grin, but this time he looked at peace. What was wrong with him? Why did he seem so nice? Well, as nice as nice was for Inuyasha.

"I'll think about it," Inuyasha answered and interrupted Kagome's thoughts. There he goes again, agreeing with her and as awful as it sounded, she didn't understand why he was pulling a one-eighty on her.

"Right, you do that," Kagome spoke in a neutral tone as she began to sweep her things into her bag. Inuyasha was still hung back in his chair and she felt his eyes watching her. Forget the fact that he's not attempting to help clean up his part of their mess or the fact that he's staring. Inuyasha had gone mad and Kagome felt conflicted. Did she go along with his newfound friendliness or go on with her life and ignore him like she had planned all along? She knew it wouldn't help her at all to question him, but she itched to turn around and ask him why he was suddenly someone entirely different. With fingers curled into fists on top of her book pile, she opened her mouth, turned around, and saw him staring at his phone, fingers swiping away. Her courage disappeared. Whatever. She slipped her gaze back to her things and packed up her bag.

The fabric from her bag strained a vibration. Kagome assumed it was Sango texting to check in on her. Slipping her finger into the pocket of her bag, she grabbed her cellphone to see a text from Serial Killer. Her lips pressed together until she was grinning. The tips of her fingers became chilled as she began to feel the butterfly nerves kick into her system. The message read of different emojis that depicted a gun, an annoyed face, and a book. Kagome couldn't reframe from a soft chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" Inuyasha's voice sprang up into Kagome's ears. Her cheeks flushed as she pressed the home button on her phone to exit out of her text app.

"Nothing," She said swiftly before clearing her throat to change his attention. She didn't need Inuyasha laughing at her for giggling at a text from a guy. Inuyasha's' brow rose with a knowing smirk. "So, what's your number? We still have to meet up again to rehearse our presentation," Kagome asked and Inuyasha's smirk dropped a split second later.

"Uh," He began, clearly unsure of himself. Each corner of his lips flinched as he sat up to collet his things. Think, damn it, think, he told himself.

"What? Do you not know your number?" Kagome poked at him light heartedly as her backpack strap settled onto her shoulder.

"No," he spat, buying more time. "I just don't want to give it…to you," he said almost in a form of a question, but he regained his posture. "You know, I'm not sure if you're going to abuse that kind of power."

Kagome's mouth dropped slightly as her eyebrows crinkled together in annoyance. "Excuse me? You're being an idiot. Just give me your number."

"Nope."

" _Inuyasha._ "

"Listen, as much as I know you want all of this and yeah, I know it's hard to resist," he told her smugly as he leaned down to her level of height. "I'm just not sure if you're one of those crazy stalker girls."

Kagome blinked at him. This was not happening. She was in daze from the amount of stupidity he spoke. She was in such a deep daze; she hadn't noticed how uncomfortably close Inuyasha had stepped towards her. "You're really going to be this much of an idiot? Really? Maybe it got washed out of that thick head of yours, but I'm not going to pretend that I never existed in your life before now, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well, people change too, hun. For all I know-"

"You're right," Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha stepped back, but Kagome stood stable in her spot. "People do change," Kagome said with sincerity, but she wasn't talking about herself. Her gaze flinched and wetness threatened to glaze her eyes. Kagome internally scolded herself for feeling this sudden wave of emotions. She swore a long time ago that she had gotten over how Inuyasha did a one-eighty when they entered high school. As much as she had over come with her body image and self-confidence, she hated this sudden effect Inuyasha had on her. It was all sorts of confusing. Why couldn't he just get out of her life?

"Kago-" Inuyasha attempted to soften his voice, but was cut short again.

"I'll just email you then. Get your part done and send it to me," Kagome's voice shook as she turned her head away from him and began to back away. "Don't forget," she finished quickly before scurrying off and leaving a very uncomfortable Inuyasha behind.

"Damnnit," Inuyasha cursed beneath his breath as Kagome walked out of the library and out of his sight. His fingers rolled through his hair as he sat back down and slouched backwards. What the hell was he supposed to do with this girl? His phone buzzed. For a second, his heart skipped a beat. However, when he looked down, it was Miroku who had texted him.

 _How's the study date?_

 _I fucked up._

 **…**

Kagome found herself on the treadmill in her college's gym at a steady jog. Only a couple of other students had shown up since it was six in the morning. The others were lifting so she had the long row of treadmill and other cardio machines to herself. This was exactly why she came early in the morning. Not a lot of people would show up this early except for the sports teams, but they had their own studio gym and usually had training at five in the morning. The point was that Kagome enjoyed the isolation and peacefulness she felt during her early morning cardio. Feeling the beat of her music, she kept a steady pace and her thoughts seemed to drift off.

It was Wednesday now. This past weekend was the last time she spoke to Inuyasha. During class, she ignored him and thankfully, he picked up on the fact that she didn't want to talk to him. He sat in the front with a crowd of other girls, eager to speak to him. He didn't fight it either. Kagome turned up the speed on her machine when she realized how much that thought bothered her. Breathe quickening; she focused her thoughts away from Inuyasha. Kouga came into her mind instead. As much as she wanted to forget what happened, he still haunted her thoughts. He hadn't shown up to class since the time she saw him with bruises all over his face during class the other week. She figured that was a good thing for her, but it worried her more.

A slow song played on her shuffled playlist and she reached for her phone to change it to something fast paced. Her heart rate picked up and sweat dripped on the edge of her hairline. Hard puffs of air escaped her lips as she concentrated on pushing her body and as she fell into the groove of things, she spotted a pair of red tennis shoes to the machine on the right of her. There were a million machines open. Who decides to take the one next to her? With heavy breathing, Kagome glances upward to see Inuyasha setting his speed. He glanced her way, eye cutting deep into hers. Her entire posture froze and nearly sent her flying off the treadmill. However, she caught herself on the handles and jumped up onto the sides of the machine. The bottom rolled quickly beneath her and she pushed the stop button before jumping off.

Inuyasha rolled off his machine to follow behind her. Kagome heard the rustling and whipped her head back to see him trailing after her.

"Go away," she said.

"Wait, Kagome, can we just talk for a second?"

"What, are you like stalking me now?" Kagome sneered.

"Shit. What? No! I go to the gym too, hun," Inuyasha answered. Kagome stared at him for a total of five seconds before swinging around to head towards the free weights. "You can't ignore me forever. Come on, I just want to talk about what you said," Inuyasha pleaded with her. She scoffed with her back turned towards him. Now he wanted to talk? What happened four years ago when he basically shoved her away? Why does he get to decide that it's time to talk? He basically decided their friendship was over back then and now what? He thinks that after years of torment and ignoring her, he can decide what their relationship is?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have a concussion," Kagome told him and picked up a pair of weights. She turned to face him. "You probably shouldn't be at the gym if you do. So leave."

"Don't be so difficult," he complained with an irritated tone. She rolled her eyes and bent down with her weights into a squat and came back up. He rolled his eyes this time. "I'll talk then. "

"You're already doing that," she retorted. Inuyasha ignored that comment.

"You said people change and I'm not an idiot, Kagome. I know you meant me and I know I did some bad stuff. I do. I know I haven't been a good friend-"

"Stop," Kagome said and placed her weights down before standing up straight. "You don't get to say that. You were never a friend. Friends don't turn their back on you. They don't treat you like crap or like you don't exist," She spat at him. Her chest rose up and down as her heart picked up speed and it wasn't from the exercising anymore.

"I know and I-"

"No. You don't get to suddenly speak to me like we're on good terms. We haven't been on good terms since the first day of high school. You're just making it worse," Kagome's hands shook as her nerves got the best of her. "You're just confusing me and I don't even understand why you're saying something now."

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome flinched. "I'm not that guy anymore. At least, I'm not the guy you think I am now. I can't explain why I was such a fuck up before, but I'll do whatever you want to prove that I'm not him anymore."

Kagome was speechless. His words didn't resonate as sweet or anything like that. It was more shocking than anything else. Her day had barely begun and Inuyasha was holding onto her wrist like they were kids again, but they were both so much more grown up. His grip was gentle. She could have let go if she wanted, but the combination of how stunned she was and Inuyasha gazing down at her like he was kept her in place.

"I don't like you, you know. You haven't given me any reason to," she spoke softer than before.

"I know," he said. "I want to change that."

Kagome dropped their eye contact. She swallowed and paused for a few long seconds. "Why?" Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer that. He couldn't just tell her how he felt. Nothing would make sense. She wouldn't understand. He refused to tell her about Naraku. She probably wouldn't believe him anyway. How he threatened to make Kagome's life a living hell. God, if he could just go back and deck him. Maybe throw him into a coma. Fantasizing about it wouldn't help though.

"Uh, I, uh," Inuyasha's words began to fumble and although faint, his cheeks flushed. He mumbled something, but Kagome couldn't hear it.

"Really? If you don't tell me, Inuyasha I'm leaving and I really don't want to hear from you again."

His jaw clenched. "Damn it, I miss ya, okay?"

Kagome dropped her wrist from his hand. Should she believe him? She didn't know. As much as she didn't trust him, he had never really shown a face like that to her in a long, long time.

"Okay. " She breathed in deeply. "But I do have to workout right now so would you mind making things up to me later?" Kagome attempted to lighten the mood up. Inuyasha laughed nervously and rubbed his hand against his neck.

"Yeah, but before you go," he started and fumbled his hand into his pocket before pulling out a pen. Gently holding out her arm, he wrote on her wrist.

"Writing on me isn't helping your case," Kagome glared at him without much threat. However, when she looked down at what he wrote, she saw a cellphone number.

"I'm sorry about before. I was messing around and I guess I just pushed it too far." Inuyasha explained before tucking the pen back into his pocket. Two days ago Inuyasha went out and bought a second phone. Did this put him into a further hole of shit? Probably. He'd figure it out though. "Call, text, but don't forget or else I'm going to have to find you and I think you'd rather know when I show up."

"That totally didn't sound stalkerish."

"I'll work on that too," Inuyasha smiled before awkwardly nodding and turning around. "Okay, uh, yeah," he said on his walk away from her. Kagome watched as he swung the exit open.

When the air hit Inuyasha's face, his phone buzzed. He padded both of his phones and then he saw a text on the new phone.

 _I still don't like you._

Inuyasha laughed out loud before typing back.

 _I'll work on that._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! I'm really excited to post this next chapter much sooner than the last chapter. I was feeling really inspired and after your support, I felt better about my writing. I just get nervous, but that's common right? Right? Haha. Your support and enjoyment of this story really keeps me going.

Any hoodles, this is a longer chapter too so I hope you like that! I would also like to thank my new beta reader who helped me edit! She's on this sight but her name is low key inappro pro so I can't put it on here. :/ (If there's a mistake in here, yell at me not her because she's amazing 3)

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

 _Kagome felt her heart beat quicken as she waited by one of the school fountains. Where was he? Everything felt cloudy. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. She lifted herself up and began to pace around as unclear thoughts swarmed her mind. Maybe she should go._

" _Kagome?" A familiar voice crooned behind her and she froze. What was Inuyasha doing here? When she turned around, Inuyasha held a single rose in his palm._

" _Is it you?" Inuyasha asked before hesitantly taking a step back. His head shook._

" _Serial Killer?" Kagome asked and felt her heart drop into her stomach._

 _Inuyasha laughed dryly and dropped the rose before crushing it with his foot. "Yeah, but now that I know that it's been you, I'm so out of here," he replied. "Who the hell would wanna go out with a fat ass like you?"_

 _Suddenly Kagome couldn't see the fountain and her surroundings began to crumble until a path to Inuyasha was the only thing visible. Panic consumed her. It's not him. It's not him._

" _See ya, wench." Inuyasha left her and Kagome's ability to speak was gone. Wait. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha._

Kagome's eyes slowly flickered open. Her body curled into a ball as she gaped at Sango's bed across the room. What just happened?

"I told you, she's sleeping," Kagome overheard Sango's voice. Kagome's fingers flitted through her hair as she tried to come back to the real world. When she rolled over again, she felt her phone pressing against her back.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked with knitted brows as she twisted her arm under her back for her phone.

"She doesn't sound asleep to me," Inuyasha's voice echoed into the dorm with arrogance. Kagome's eyes widened before she instinctively pulled her covers over her body. What time was it?! Kagome frantically checked her phone. It was at seven percent battery. It was also noon. How did she sleep in so much? She glanced down at her locked screen. The screen displayed a text from Serial Killer and three from Inuyasha. Seeing their names together twisted her chest. What the hell kind of dream was that?

Kagome read the texts from Inuyasha.

 _I'm coming over_

 _Do you want coffee?_

 _You're getting coffee._

"I'll decide if she's sleeping or not, got it?" Sango told Inuyasha through the door. She kept a safe distance between him and the door. He couldn't look inside and as Kagome peeked out at Sango through the covers, she couldn't see him. Sango glanced back at Kagome, who seemed pale. Well, paler than usual. This may have been a surprise for Sango, but Kagome had actually made plans with Inuyasha. It wasn't exactly her decision. Inuyasha had given her an ultimatum. He could bother her during class everyday or she could actually give him the time of day.

"Tell him I get twenty minutes to get dressed," Kagome eventually groaned out before sliding out of the covers and reaching her feet onto the cool floor.

"Twenty minutes?! No way. Tell her to get out here," Inuyasha rudely responded. Of course, Kagome heard him as she picked out a shirt.

"He can leave if he doesn't want to be here." The power Kagome felt was a new feeling to her. While the dream was certainly throwing her off a little- okay, a lot- she still had no reason to think of Inuyasha as someone important to her. He lost that chance a long time ago.

"She said-" Sango began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Ugh, I know. I'll fuckin' wait, but would you just, uh, here, give this to her," he muttered, holding out a to-go cup of coffee, and kept his eyes away from Sango's speechless expression. She didn't move to take it right away. Of course, this frustrated Inuyasha. "What? I'm not trying to poison her or anything. Could you just…" Sango saw his cheeks flush. Sango leaned in with skeptical eyes. Inuyasha jerked away, jaw clenched. "What?"

"Are you blushing?"

"You know what, she can drink this cold for God's sake!"

Sango laughed incredibly hard. Her shoulders shook and she had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from losing her balance. "Give me the coffee, dude. I've seen you squirm enough," she said, laughter lingering in her voice.

"I'm not squirming. Whatever. Here," Inuyasha said and handed her the coffee. Sango took the cup, nearly spilling its contents, but then she regained herself and leaned back, door open, to hand Kagome her coffee.

Kagome's arms were full of her clothes for the day as she headed for the bathroom. Her sleepwear consisted of a tank top and shorts. Inuyasha caught a glimpse and as he did, Kagome made eye contact with him. His eyebrows rose as his lips twisted into a small grin. His expression was the complete opposite from dream Inuyasha's expression. Damn it. Why had she agreed to this? Kagome's gaze met the ground as she took the coffee from Sango. She didn't take the time to thank him. All she wanted to do was get into the bathroom and think of a way out of this.

Kagome made a beeline for the bathroom, grabbing her phone and charger on the way, and slamming the door behind her. Sango rose her brows this time. Wow, Kagome usually didn't slam doors, she thought. Turning to Inuyasha, she smiled unconvincingly.

"You can wait out there," and before Inuyasha had a chance to respond, the door closed between them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall across the door. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but did she have to look so cute in that tank top? After chugging his coffee, he massaged his temples. His phone buzzed. His original phone.

 _Sorry to change topics from weird eating habits, but I need help. Please answer._

Inuyasha felt a small panic and rushed to the door, ready to tear it down. That was until he realized she was with Sango, safe and sound. What the hell?

 _Are you okay?_

What could have possibly happened between then and now? His phone buzzed.

 _Yeah, well, no. What's the best excuse you can think of to get out of plans with someone?_

Inuyasha's fingers hesitated over the screen. Shit. He had thought about helping her with random things, but he never thought about helping her to deal with him. How could he be both guys for her? Hesitantly, he typed.

 _Who are you trying to get away from?_

 _You aren't helping me._

 _Who?_

 _Just a guy…it's complicated_

 _How complicated?_

 _Complicated enough for me to want to hide in a bathroom while he waits on me._

 _Maybe it would uncomplicate things if you faced him._

 _I'm scared._

Inuyasha swallowed at that last text. He scared her? How did he scare her? Okay…he knew he hadn't always been the best person to her, but he never want her to fear him.

 _Why does he scare you?_

 _He hurt me once. Not physically…I'm so confused. He wants to be in my life again, but he walked out in the first place._

 _Maybe he's sorry. Do you want him back in your life?_

Inuyasha's heart pounded as he sent the last text. What was the point if Kagome didn't want him at all? Obviously he messed up and had a lot to prove to her, but if she didn't want any part of him then what was the point? Three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen again.

 _I don't know._

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha sighed deeply. 'I don't know' was not the worst thing she could have said. It's not amazing, but it's a start right?

 _Clearly you've thought about giving him a chance right? Why don't you try out these plans and see where things go?_

 _I guess. Wanna know something funny?_

 _Sure._

 _I dreamt he was you._

When Inuyasha read that, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Shit. Did she know? Maybe this was a trick. Kagome totally knew. She knew and she hated him for it. As he felt the color drain from his face, his phone buzzed with another text from Kagome.

 _Thank God it's not though. I'd be heartbroken if it was. Thanks for the talk. I'll let you know how it goes._

Just like that, Kagome managed to slide a knife through his chest once more. Ok, he got it. She really didn't like him. Did she have to stick that in his face to his secret self? Inuyasha was not seeing the point clearly. He was drowning himself in his own self-pity when the real question was why did Kagome dream that he was her mysterious texter? She obviously didn't know who he really was so this dream of hers must have meant something. Whether or not it was positive or negative was another question.

A few minutes later, the real life Kagome appeared in front of him. She wore simple dark jeans and a t-shirt from one of their old high school fundraisers. Inuyasha used to bother her about joining those volunteer events during their conjoined family lunches. 'You're too much of a goody two shoes,' he would say. In all honesty, he admired how hard working she was, since he himself was not selfless.

"What?" Kagome said suspiciously. Inuyasha had been staring.

"Nothing, are you ready?"

"I'm standing here," Kagome replied and while to most people, this sarcasm would have come off as rude, Inuyasha saw her lips curl upwards and knew she didn't mean any harm by it. Kagome never meant harm towards anyone.

"Alright, alright, let's cool the attitude," Inuyasha retorted with just as much lightheartedness. "So this friendship thing," he breathed.

"Yeah…"

"How do you feel about it?"

"What about it?" Kagome encouraged him further.

"Are you alright with it? I mean, is this okay for you- ah, that's not how I want to put it," Inuyasha stumbled over his words as they walked towards the end of the hallway.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stopped him as they reached the exit at the top of their dorm stairs. "It's only been a few days. Let not worry about what this is right now and try not to be a jerk to me," Kagome attempted to resolve this soon to be awkward conversation. To be honest, Kagome was impressed with her own maturity. After that dream, she thought she would be an emotional wreck, but instead she was facing Inuyasha head on. Maybe Serial Killer was right and she just has to see what happens today. Did he still make her anxious? Of course he did but she was going to try her best today. Besides, what if Inuyasha was actually being genuine? Years ago, they were friends…best friends. They may have only been kids at the time, but that didn't mean she couldn't miss those times together.

"Okay," Inuyasha answered before waving for her to go down the steps first. He tried to remind himself that he shouldn't be so nervous. It's not like he didn't know how to act like a decent human being. He enjoyed her company. He just had to show her that and maybe someday she'd feel the same way.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they reached the parking lot.

"Oh, I was supposed to plan something?" Inuyasha asked with a straight mouth. Kagome stopped and stared at him with a confused expression. As she began to open her mouth in protest, Inuyasha grinned widely. "I'm kidding, you'll see," he chuckled.

"Something you should know about me is that I don't like surprises, Inuyasha." Kagome explained to him as they reached his car. The last time she was in his car, he was dropping her off at her dorm after having been drugged. It was dark and Kagome had a lot more on her mind than to notice Inuyasha's recent upgrade in cars. A sleek, black Lexus was waiting for them in the parking spot. Inuyasha's family had always lived on the higher end of life. As a kid, Kagome never noticed the wealth and privilege Inuyasha had grown up with. He was her friend, but when the two of them had split up during high school, she had a different view of him. He was never subtle when it came to displaying the luxuries he had. Cars were no exception.

"Duly noted," he replied as he pressed the button on his keys to automatically unlock his car. "I think you'll like this surprise though." Feeling skeptical, Kagome slid into the passenger seat.

" You better make it worth my while."

"Will do sweetheart, will do."

...

After a few instances of Kagome gripping the bar on the side of her door because of Inuyasha's sharp turns, they had finally arrived at their destination. Inuyasha had told her to close her eyes as they pulled into a long woodsy road.

"Is this the part of the story where you get me to close my eyes so I can't describe to the police where I got kidnapped by you?"

"Okay, what the hell is with these scenarios in your head? You're fucking dark, woman." "Would you just close your eyes for a second?" Kagome genuinely laughed at this.

"Fine, alright, no kidnapping then," Kagome replied as she closed her eyes and laid her hands over her eyes. The car slowly pulled through the woodland area until Inuyasha turned into a parking lot with one other car parked in the lot.

"Open your eyes," Inuyasha instructed her.

As Kagome unclasped her hands from her face, she blinked at the sight in front of her. A small creek at the end of a hill and leading up to the hill were a bunch of puppies and older dogs that roamed around. An older couple stood in the middle of the swarm with sticks in their hands. One of them was guiding the puppies around in a circle in the grass. The older dogs were splashing around in the gated creek shore. "Oh my God," Kagome's eyes widened at the view in front of her.

"What, are you allergic or something now?" Inuyasha asked knowing full well what Kagome had once told him in text.

"No, wait, what is this?" Kagome couldn't contain a smile from growing any longer as she faced Inuyasha, who was grinning just as brightly.

"There are a few new litters of puppies and before they get adopted, they need to associate with humans, especially new people, so that's what we're doing. You in?"

"How did you do this?"

"I have connections." Inuyasha tried to be as humble as possible, but let's be serious, the grin on his face couldn't hide the shining pride he felt for being able to set this up for her. "Now would you like to get out and play with some dogs? I hear it's pretty relaxing."

Kagome looked back at the dogs and then to Inuyasha. She felt touched. She didn't know how he could have possibly known how much she adored dogs. Maybe he remembered something from their childhood or maybe she's just a basic girl and Inuyasha knew how to work around that. Logically, she knew she needed to be cautious with this. But… when had anyone ever done something like this for her? Biting her lip, she felt torn. "Yes…yes, yes!" Kagome finally breathed and let herself forget everything that stood against his actions. Jiggling the handle to open her door, Kagome raced out toward the gate.

Inuyasha laughed as he too got out. This felt good. Things were going to get better and he knew it. He just needed time. Time to prove himself. Time to spend with her.

"And this one's name?" Inuyasha overheard Kagome ask as he stepped inside the field. The older couple had been raising litters for the past thirty years together. The man's name was Aki and the woman's name was Kaede. Inuyasha found them online and had originally offered them a nice sum of money in order to make this thing happen, but they refused to accept it. Something about young love and karma had them going for a while on the phone. The important part was that this whole thing came together and he had a chance to spend time with Kagome.

"We haven't quite thought of a name for that one yet…" The man pondered as he swished around with his stick to play with another puppy. "Why don't you two think of one for us?" He asked kindly. As Kagome stared into this puppy's eyes, Inuyasha knelt down beside her.

"He could be a Hercules," he said but Kagome whipped her head around to face him. The puppy wiggled in her hands.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha, this is a girl! And clearly she's a little Callie," she told him before gently laying the puppy onto the grass. She kicked her legs up and displayed her belly before Kagome.

"I'm just saying, Callie's a lame name."

"You're lame."

"I am not lame."

"You actually are."

As Inuyasha began to retort, the older couple cooed with laughter. "Do you remember when we were like that Aki?" Kaede asked. Aki coughed out another short laugh.

"Yeah and you always thought you were right," the older man, Aki replied.

"I was right!" Kaede, the older woman told him matter-of-factly. Both of them began to chuckle together. "Young love sure does brighten my day," Kaede pointed out before grabbing onto Aki's arm. "Alright, you two, you have fun with our pups and let us know if you need anything. We'll be over there on the bench. Also let us know what name you decide on." The two began to walk away and that's when a flushed Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"What did you tell them? Why do they think we're young love?" Her voice was shaky and irritated.

"Ow, geez, nothing! " he yelped as he rubbed his shoulder. "You have a lot of strength for someone so little."

Kagome glared at him before whacking his arm this time. "Don't underestimate me. I could take you on, " she assured him. While Inuyasha nursed his arm, he smirked at her threat.

"I'm not opposed to that," he said with a softer voice that nearly rumbled in his chest. Kagome felt him closer to her. Her heart thumped. Hard. She swallowed hard and felt her body freeze up. Move damn it.

"Ack!" Inuyasha cried and broke whatever connection they were having as a pile of puppies came over to tackle him with tongue kisses. "Hey! Get off of me!" He protested and fell to his back.

Kagome busted out in laughter and giggles. "Oh my God, hold that pose!" Kagome said as she took out her phone to snap a photo of him. Inuyasha mumbled something about not having much choice. Feeling good about herself, Kagome snapped multiple photos before kneeling over to help the poor guy. In return, she got a large helping of tongue kisses as well.

"Haha! Look who's helpless now!" Inuyasha said as he heard Kagome shriek with laughter. Her feet kicked out as the pups scratched at the fabric of her shirt. Inuyasha began to pull off the little ones from Kagome and as he reached for one on the other side of Kagome, he slipped and fell on top of her.

"Ow! You're heavy Inuyasha!"

"Ouch, harsh much?" Inuyasha pretended to be wounded as he lifted his weight off of her. Each of his hands lay on either side of Kagome. "I've got you sheltered now," he told her. His long strands of hair swooped down onto the ground around her.

Kagome's laughter died down as she stared up at a very close Inuyasha. When had her face become so hot? It felt like large drums were pulsing at her temples. For a while she forgot who she was with. Inuyasha was a jerk that didn't care about anyone but himself and he had broken her heart. Inuyasha was also her best friend at one time. That was a long time ago though.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not, we're not… I need more time to be friends like this."

"How much time?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Inuyasha."

"Right, got it," he said as he picked himself off of her. The puppies swarmed around them. "Do you wanna watch them swim or…?"

"Yeah," Kagome breathed and forced a smile to keep from making this anymore awkward. "Come on," she said in a happier voice as she patted her legs for the dogs to come along. She quickly jogged over to the creek until her shoes hit the water. Mud squelched beneath them. "I hope you have a towel?" Kagome asked apologetically.

"It's no biggie."

"Really? In that expensive car?"

"Yeah, I'll just have my assistant clean it." Inuyasha told her plainly. Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. "I'm kidding, stop taking things so seriously," he said. At that comment Kagome raised her brows and ducked down to splash Inuyasha with the water. "Hey!"

"Don't take things so seriously," Kagome mocked him. Inuyasha grinned before swishing his hands in the water to splash her. She screeched and the puppies all barked at Inuyasha. "Look what you did!"

"I did nothing! It was fair trade." The next moment, Kagome got Inuyasha in the face with the water. This went on and on until the two were both soaked. The two of them ran around with the puppies until the animals gave out and began to collapse against the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes and thank you's to the older couple. As Kagome attempted to drain the rest of the water from her shirt and jeans, Kaede came over to her privately.

"You sure are a lucky one to have someone who cares so much about you," she said with a wink.

"Oh we're not together. We're not even friends really." Kagome quickly corrected her. "He uh, it's complicated."

"Didn't look that way to me," the woman assured Kagome.

Kagome paused and looked at her. Unsure of what to tell her, she simply smiled and said, "Thank you for letting us play with your dogs." With that, Kagome backed away towards Inuyasha and the car. At least that was it, Kagome thought. However, she could foresee the woman's words popping into her head in the middle of the night somewhere down the road.

"What was that about?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome flushed and shook her head.

"Nothing, I need to get back to study."

"Whatever you say, hun," Inuyasha replied as he started the car and Kagome hopped in. He drove out of the park and onto the main road. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"You know what. I know you didn't want to come at all."

"Oh was I not obvious enough?" Kagome teased.

"Oh shut up. Would you just accept my gratitude?"

"No."

"You know what, you are just so difficult!"

"Maybe you're the one making things difficult!"

"You know what I can't believe?" Inuyasha began with an agitated tone.

"What?"

"I can't believe that I ever fell for a girl who-"

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome suddenly screamed as the car coming towards them swerved into their lane. Inuyasha twisted the wheel until the entire front of the car ran into stop sign and the airbags ejected.

A/N: I apologize for the cliffhanger. /3 I needed to end it somewhere ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi y'all! Here is the next installment of One Drunk Text! I'm sorry for leaving you all for so long with that cliffy. I've been working on this chapter very slowly due to school, but it's spring break now so happy spring break to all you hoodlums for those who have it! Happy first day of spring as well 3

I don't have much to say so let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter Nine:

There was a piercing sound that blocked every other noise in the world. Not even the sound of crushing metal and inflating air bags could break though it. Kagome felt her insides twist. Her body threatened to shut down, but she was forced to feel the agonizing consciousness of the couple's situation. When Kagome strained her neck to gaze over at Inuyasha, she saw glass shattered all over the car. Some glass from the windshield clung and dug into his body. Horrified, she screamed, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome was sore and she could feel the stinging sensation of glass scraping against her skin. Her heart pounded. Inuyasha wasn't waking up. His car was smashed smack in the middle by a pole. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, please, wake up," Kagome began to sob. Panic consumed her. Shaking, she reached around to feel her legs. Her toes curled. She was scratched up, but she wasn't crushed and she was very much alive. Reaching around, she padded her pocket to find her phone. Slowly, she pressed the numbers, 9-1-1.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"We ran into a pole," she sniffled, as water sprang out of her eyes. "I think my friend is dead. I don't know what to do." Kagome cried and the emergency contact proceeded to calm her down until she could calmly release information on their location. It wasn't long before sirens swarmed the road. The paramedics were rushing to the car when Kagome suddenly heard a groan. More tear flooded her cheeks as she witnessed Inuyasha's eyes squinted open. "Oh my God, Inuyasha," Kagome shook out.

"So we're friends now?" Inuyasha asked, barely a whisper, barely audible. A painful cough followed. Kagome laughed almost hysterically, as she felt relief rush through her bones.

"Stay alive and we are," Kagome replied. There was a hint of a smile on Inuyasha's scratched up face, but it dropped immediately from the pain.

"Deal." That was his last word he muttered before the paramedics ripped the car doors open.

"The car looked like it was coming towards you?" The officer asked Kagome who sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She had been bandaged up and checked for concussion injuries. The doctor had explained the accident was a miracle. They had hit the pole between where the two of them sat. Usually hitting poles at the speed they were going were fatal. Kagome had walked away with some deep bruises and stitching in her arms from the glass, but nothing was broken.

"Yes, I've said that already. It was the middle of the day, we weren't on drugs, and we weren't drinking! I don't know what the other car was doing. I swear, it was heading straight towards us."

"Alright, thank you. We will register this information," the officer replied with little emotion.

"Are you going to find the other driver?" Kagome asked.

"We'll do our best, ma'am." The officer clearly couldn't give her an assured answer. The situation didn't make any sense. Either the driver was on drugs or someone was actually trying to hit them. It sounded ridiculous though. Before Kagome could say another word, she heard a familiar sounding cry.

"Well, I want to see him now!" It had been forever since Kagome had heard that voice. Rin. However, the figure next to her was more familiar looking. He clearly didn't seem distraught by the situation either. Sesshomaru rarely ever got emotional. The two of them had been together for an eternity. Kagome couldn't quite figure out how they worked, but they did. Now, it would seem like Kagome would have seen Rin more often with those family tea get togethers, but Sesshomaru always said she was conveniently on a business trip. Kagome came to the conclusion that Sesshomaru never liked having her around the family. When Kagome was younger and she saw him more often, Rin had always been interested in his family's lives. This irritated Sesshomaru as he only cared for few things and that was his work and Rin.

Rin's head turned and her eyes immediately stared into Kagome's. It didn't take long for Rin to go from point A,where she was standing, to point B, where Kagome sat.

"Oh my God, were you with Yashi?" Rin asked as she witnessed the badaged scrapes along Kagome's arms. Kagome didn't have much time to answer before she was being sweeped into Rin's arms. Kagome squeaked, as she was still very sore. Rin let go of her and apologized quickly.

"It's alright," Kagome mustered up a smile. Even though things hadn't ended well with her and Inuyasah before, Rin had always been sweet. It still baffled Kagome too. How could someone as cold as Sesshomaru be with her? "Yeah, I was. Inuyasha's conscious, but he was pretty banged up," Kagome explained.

"What happened? How did this happen?"

"I don't know, there was this car and it was coming towards us and,"Kagome paused as she recalled the sudden event. "Inuyasha swirved out of the way, but the car hit a pole pretty hard."

"I'm so glad you're okay. We just got the message an hour ago and Sesshomaru had some business near here so we rushed over," Riin hastily explained and Sesshomaru gracefully strolled over to them. He wore an unaffected face. The lack of emotion still stunned Kagome. His brother was hurt and he didn't look panicked whatsoever.

"He's in room 301B," Sesshomaru said calmly to Rin. "Your mother called me, Kagome," Sesshomaru's attention turned to her. "She's with Sota at his soccer game, she's coming here straight after." His voice was unmoved as he simply stated the facts. Kagome was so wrapped up in her worries; she had completely forgotten to call her mother. Oh man, she must be sick to her stomach, Kagome thought.

"I have to call her," Kagome's voice shook and she pulled out her phone that was draining in battery. As she did this, Rin and Sesshomaru were called on by Inuyasha''s doctor. Kagome nearly stopped the call when Rin waved her off.

"Call your mother first, Kagome." Rin ordered and Kagome obliged by stepping over in the corner.

Meanwhile, Rin and Sesshomaru were escorted to Inuyasha's room. Rin clasped Sesshomaru's arm as the doctor began to explain the injuries. "Really, there's nothing to worry about at this point. He's going to be fine so long as he follows instruction. We've given him a lot of stitches, but unfortunately, he suffered a fracture in his right leg so he will be on crutches for a while."

"Oh poor, Yashi," Rin squeezed onto Sesshomaru's arm more before the two of them arrived at Inuyasha's room. The doctor left them as a nurse grabbed his attention away.

A moment later, Inuyasha heard the door begin to creak open. His body was sore and bruised, but he forced himself upright. A glimpse of hope scattered across his eyes and instantly dropped when he saw the familiar figure of his brother. Ugh. His body felt back into the cushion of the hospital bed. He grimaced at the way his body reacted. Every single thing fucking hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Yashi!" Rin raced across the room until she swung her arms around Inuyasha. Another grimace of pain escaped Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry!" Rin quickly unwrapped her arms from him. "How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha forced a smile. "I've taken worse," he muttered and a second later, Sesshomaru flicked the end of Inuyasha's casted foot. In return, Inuyasha yelped.

"Aren't you on pain medication?!" Rin sputtered.

"Feh, I'm fine," Inuyasha scoffed and Rin gave him a long stare before stomping on her foot to turn around.

"I'm getting the nurse so you can get some relief," she told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Rin was currently going through med-school and she seemed to think she had to take care of everyone. Once Rin left to tract down a nurse, Sesshomaru didn't follow. Instead, he approached his brother distastefully. He plopped a phone into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha's phone.

"Hey-"Inuyasha spat, but then Sesshomaru dropped another phone onto him.

"Why do we have another phone added onto our bill this month?" The elder brother questioned. Inuyasha wavered in his gaze while his brother stared firmly.

"How did you get this?"

"Cops. What are you doing with two phones?"

" One's for business, one's for pleasure," Inuyasha shrugged.

"What business do you have?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Why do you even care?" Inuyasha shot back.

There was a long pause as Sesshomaru stared down at his brother who attempted to avoid the gaze. It wasn't a completely crazy question on Inuyasha's part; the elder brother was never one to intervene in other's lives and especially not his brother's.

As the elder began to speak, the door opened again and Kagome stood in the doorway. Inuyasha hesitated as he went from the phones to Kagome. As she came forward, she furrowed her brows at the two of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked out of curiosity. The atmosphere was tense and Kagome could feel every bit of it even though she didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't like she had known these two to be very affectionate towards one another, but things felt off.

" Nope, we're just talking about how Sesshomaru here is going to be really awesome and chauffeur me around until I get my car fixed." Inuyasha attempted to shrug away the tension. Sesshomaru was not amused as he threw a glare towards his brother that said, 'as if.'

"Oh," Kagome smiled a slightly as she stepped towards them. She discovered two phones lying on Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's eye met her gaze and he was immediately spewing words from his mouth.

"I was just checking to see if my phone was damaged and was comparing it to Sesshomaru's phone since we have the same kind," Inuyasha overly explained, which Kagome found to be more odd.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother before coming to an easy realization. His slipped one of the phones into his pocket. "Yeah. It seems fine." Inuyasha would plan on getting his phone returned later.

"That's good," Kagome said a little awkwardly. A string of silence floated around them. Just as Kagome tried to break it, Rin popped in with a nurse. Rin made a b-line to Inuyasha and began to get the pain medicine straightened out with the nurse. At one point Sesshomaru had to take a phone call so he left the room. Kagome felt weird watching Inuyasha in this physical state. Maybe it wasn't even that. Maybe she felt weird because she actually felt this tingling bit of pain in her chest. How could she feel worried for him? It was more than just being worried about anyone in a car accident. What if it was just guilt? He had been badly hurt in his leg and she was walking away with some stitches on her body.

"You're all set. The doctor should be releasing you soon and you'll have another check up in a few weeks," the nurse explained before leaving. Rin's phone buzzed.

"I'm so sorry, I have to get this," Rin apologized and left the two alone. Kagome's hand almost reached out to pull Rin back because she had no clue what to say.

"Hey," Inuyasha caught Kagome's attention and she turned eyes from the door to him. Good, at least Inuyasha knew something to say. "Did you mean what you said?"

Kagome gave him a blank stare.

"I'm alive, so we're friends now?" He asked with a meaningful stare. Kagome came to realization at what he was saying and instantly, her eyes rolled.

"I don't think that any statements made in the midst of an accident are really set in stone. You don't really want a cheap promise due to a life threatening experience do you?"

"Oh, I do. I want it. Cheap or not."

"But wouldn't it be more satisfying if you got a more sincere promise that-"

"Kagome," He stopped her and his hand grasped onto her wrist at the end of the hospital bed. She flinched. "I'm not going to give up so you might as well accept this now because it's happening and I'm not going to mess it up." Kagome's pulse raced. Everything was happening so quickly. How could she let go of her opinions of him she had for four years in a matter of a few short weeks?

"Friends don't put friends into dangerous situations. You'll have to work on that too."

"I've got a running list, don't you worry. Not gonna happen again." Inuyasha smirked and his hand lingered before Kagome realized and softly blushed. Swiping her hand away, she pressed her hands on the bed railing.

"So, how long do you have to be in cast?"

"Doctor says a month or so." Kagome giggled at his answer. "What?"

"You're going to have such a hard time. Remember the last time you were in a cast? You fell out of a tree, which might I add, I told you not to climb, and you were in a cast for weeks. You complained the whole time."

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and you're the one who wanted that apple at the top!"

"I said it looked like the best! I didn't tell you to go get it!"

"Same thing!" The two of them began to bicker and even though everything was up in the air, things felt good. Things felt normal, but totally not normal.

One week later.

 _Do you think things happen for a reason, Serial Killer?_

 _Depends._

 _On what?_

 _The outcome._

Kagome stared at her phone to think over his answer. It was a question that needed to be answered as she stood in front of Inuyasha's door. Did everything that had happened, happened because Inuyasha needed to be back her life? It was crossing her mind in the last few days. Shaking off this odd feeling, she focused on the task at hand. She had agreed to help him with his things to get to their class since he was stuck with crutches. Knocking on the door, she could hear the stabs at the ground through the door. Eventually the knob turn until it cracked open.

"Glad you're here, wanna help me get dressed?" Inuyasha asked with a scruffy voice.

"Wait what-" she began before Inuyasha's door glided open to reveal him in a pair of loose boxers. Her face brightened until it was crimson red. A squeak of surprise slipped from her lips. "Oh my gosh! Get dressed or I'm leaving you perv!" She screamed at him. Although she meant it with confidence, the hands on her face said anything but confidence.

Inuyasha's laughter fluttered in the air. There was no explanation as he left the door up and began to hobble around the room to find a clean shirt and pair of loose jeans that could go over his cast. Kagome peeked through her fingers to find that the door was still open and Inuyasha was struggling to pull up his jeans. He glanced up at her and caught her peeking. Instantly, her head swung to the side.

"The offer wasn't a joke. If you're that intrigued, you can help me zip this up," Inuyasha called out to her.

"Inuyasha! I swear if you aren't out here _fully clothed_ in five seconds, I'm leaving."

As Inuyasha hobbled over to her at the door, he adjusted his shoulders to his backpack. "Ah, calm down. I'm here," he told her and Kagome turned to see him finally clothed.

"Okay, what can I carry?" she asked with purpose, hands out wide for whatever he needed.

"Psh. I'm not making you carry anything, Kags, you're a girl and I can handle-"

"Excuse me?"

"What, what I say?"

Kagome flared her nostrils at him and if Inuyasha didn't find that cute as hell…Quickly, Kagome pulled one of his crutches from his good leg. "Give me the bag."

"Hey! Are you trying to cripple me more?!"

"Give. Me. The. Bag."

"No way."

Kagome reached for his other crutch as Inuyasha struggled to stay steady with one crutch.

"What are you, crazy?! Fine, take the freaking bag." With triumph Kagome took his bag from his shoulders and strapped it onto her own shoulder before handing him his other crutch. She began to walk down the hall of the dorm.

"Are you coming, cripple?" she asked with a cheeky grin. Inuyasha stared at her with disbelief before an easy smile found its way on his face. Slowly, he trailed after this girl who was an absolute bag of insane.

Another week forward

Inuyasha had his head upside down on a bed as he stared at Kagome who worked at her desk. His legs were propped up on her bed and his back was bent of the edge of it. Long strands of his hair fell against the fluffy green rug Kagome had on her hard dorm floor.

"When did you get glasses?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity as Kagome shook her leg while she read.

"I've had them for a while."

"How come I never saw you wear them in high school?"

"You honestly think you paid enough attention to me to notice whether or not I wore glasses?" Kagome scoffed as she highlighted something in her book.

"Clearly you had no idea how much I did," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome could barely make out the words. A part of her heard them, but a large part told her to ignore what she heard. She cleared her throat and glanced over at him as he was making circles in the fluffy rug.

"I didn't wear them in public," she responded and self-consciously adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I didn't think I looked good in them. Besides, they're only for reading because it's hard to see the words clearly sometimes."

"I like them."

Kagome adverted her eyes towards the pages of her book. English. Focus on English, Kagome. "Don't you have stuff to work on? That's why you came over, to study right?"

"Yep." Inuyasha said and continued to watch her. He didn't make any movements to grab his things. Instead, he just hung his head upside down and stared. Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Sango walked in with her work uniform on. She had recently acquired a job at a sports center where kids could play on trampolines and play things like dodge ball.

"Hey," Sango said with raised brows at Inuyasha on Kagome's bed.

"That's my cue. I think I've done enough studying for today," Inuyasha said as he thrusted his body up on the bed. Grabbing his crutches, he threw a grin at Sango who didn't exactly return it.

"You barely studied," Kagome said as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"I studied using the creative abilities of my mind," he replied and tapped his head.

"You're ridiculous," Kagome laughed a little. "Do you need help with your things?"

"What things did you have in mind?" Inuyasha wiggled his brows. Kagome turned red and Sango coughed loudly.

"I'm right here," Sango informed the two.

"So you are," Inuyasha said before making his way out of the door without another word. Even though he was on crutches, his strides forward appeared as if he were floating on air.

The second the door closed. Sango looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Sango, just say what you want to say."

"That boy is…do you honestly not see it?"

"You're not making any sense, Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes as she settled onto her bed. "How do you feel about Inuyasha, Kagome?" The question made Kagome pause her reading.

"We're friends."

"Right."

"We are."

"Okay. I hope he knows that." Sango replied with raised brows. Kagome felt frustrated. Why was Sango bringing this all up? So what if Inuyasha and her were spending time together. That's what friends did.

"Whatever," Kagome said with a little too much attitude. "I'm taking a shower," she explained before closing her book and grabbing her toiletries. The door nearly slammed behind Kagome when she left the room. As she made her way down the hall, she took her phone and tapped away with one hand.

 _I'm allowed to have a guy who's a friend right? I mean, I have you, Serial Killer._

Usually there was a response right away these days, but Kagome watched her phone and waited for a reply for what seemed like an eternity. She slipped into the community shower room and undressed. By the time she got out there was still no answer. He's probably just busy. It wasn't until midnight when she heard her phone buzz. It wasn't Serial Killer though. It was Inuyasha.

 _I get my cast off in two and a half weeks. We're going to throw at party that weekend. Do you want to come?_

Kagome was about to reply with a 'yes' until he texted again.

 _With me?_

She swallowed. What did that mean? A small surge of panic rolled through her. Unsure of how to answer, she replied with vagueness.

 _I don't know what I'm doing that weekend yet. I'll get back to you._

After that, she curled into her covers and forced herself to sleep.

Two weeks later

Kagome was sleeping in her dorm. It was Thursday night and she had a test tomorrow or technically today since it was two in the morning. Tests made her anxious. She had studied. She would do fine and yet; her mind wouldn't shut the hell up. She tossed and turned. Serial Killer had texted a couple days ago. He said he lost his phone again. Although she wanted to ring him out for it and call him a liar, she was just happy to hear from him again. He never answered her question though. Instead of bothering him about it, she kept the rest of their conversations light because then maybe he wouldn't leave her again like that.

She had been texting him a few moments ago when she heard a knock on her window. Well, it was more like a clink. Sango wasn't there since she was staying over at Miroku's place. It's probably people just being dumb outside, Kagome thought to herself as she covered herself more in the blankets. Another clink. Ugh. People should be in bed. Another clink. Kagome felt her lips go sour and she threw the covers off her body before getting up and pulling the curtains away from the window. Ready to give these people a piece of her mind, her face suddenly dropped. Inuyasha stood on the ground without crutches. Quickly, Kagome raised her window and called down to him.

"Are you an idiot?!"

"Yes. Now would you get down here before I collapse on this weak ass leg?!"

 **Don't forget to review, favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed! I love reading them( I'm not joking, I squeal every time I get one.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm so happy to be posting a new chapter so soon. Hopefully that makes up for my long breaks from this. I want to post one more chapter before I get off break so fingers crossed!

Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha stood on the grass next to Kagome's dorm. The chilly air whisked through his hair. Autumn was cautiously moving into winter territory. Earlier that day he had gone to the doctors and to his surprise; they decided to let him off of his cast earlier than expected. The doctors were actually amazed at how quickly Inuyasha's leg had healed. It was one in ten people, the doctor had explained. As cool as that sounds, Inuyasha didn't feel like thinking about his super human healing skills. Instead he had other thoughts in mind. Or rather, he had another person in mind.

Over the past few weeks, he had finally managed to sneak his way back into Kagome's life. Suddenly their past, the good one, was beginning to catch up with this one and it felt fucking amazing. Every time he got to see her laugh or become all shy around him, he was floating on a cloud. For the first couple weeks, he thought maybe she'd feel as strong as he felt for her. It was impossible, of course. They were just not reconnecting and he couldn't force her to feel for him what he felt for her. What exactly did he feel for her?

He didn't let his mind wonder any longer because he knew the answer. He just didn't want to think about her answer. In fact, most of the time he forced himself to think about Kagome and him only as friends. Now was not the time to get his hopes up. For now he'd work on their relationship from the ground up. They'd get there eventually. Hopefully. However when Kagome texted him (Serial Killer him) about the whole friends thing, it struck a chord in Inuyasha. Yeah, whatever, he was being childish. He was feeling every bit of insecure about their relationship. Like he would ever admit that to anyone though. Inuyasha decided that night that things needed to change and he needed Kagome to see him as someone who wasn't just a friend. Hence, he sent a text inviting her to a party that hadn't even existed yet.

Man. He was an idiot. As if on cue, Kagome calls him one. She's smiling though and he's glad she's not just pissed. The only reason he knew she was still awake was because she was text his alter ego. The longer he keeps up this shindig, the more it makes him anxious. If he told her…no, that was not an option. Fuck no.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kagome calls down to him and he forgets what he's worrying about. Inuyasha shifted his weight a little on his legs. The doctor had given him a small strap around his leg that fit tightly for more support until he finished physical therapy. "You're not so crippled anymore," she adds and her chin falls into her arms to comfortably watch him struggle to stay standing.

"I'm all healed and my first request as a non-crippled person is for you to come down here." Inuyasha told her with a few gestures of his hands.

Kagome pretended to think about his request while she leaned against her open window and scrunched her nose ever so slightly. "Hm, since you're not crippled, doesn't that mean you're able to come up here then?"

Inuyasha's raised his eyebrow and he pressed his hands onto his hips. His grin was spread from ear to ear. "Here I was, trying to be considerate to you. I know you don't like to break the rules, but if you insist that I come sneak up there past the RA, I'd be more than willing."

Kagome pressed her lips together. A small voice inside her, a savage one, told her to invite him upstairs. A larger voice said that if she couldn't confront him in these past two weeks about that party invitation then she most certainly couldn't be alone with him in the middle of the night. Suddenly her eyebrows crinkled together as she stuck her head further out of the window. "Don't you think this is a little cheesy? You, knocking on my window, in the middle of the night? How could you possibly know I'd be awake?" That was a good question.

Hesitation raced across the boy's eyes. It was a good thing that she was so far away so she couldn't see it. "I just had a gut feeling. You're ignoring the situation, Kagome. If you don't come down here soon, you're going to make me struggle my way up those stairs to see you."

Finally, after a long linger on Kagome's part, she signaled for Inuyasha to hold on for a second. After what felt like an eternity, Kagome arrived outside. She slipped through one of the back exits on the bottom floor. Inuyasha became perky at the sight of her. He was more amused too when he saw little puppies sprinkled all over her pajama bottoms.

"You look good," Inuyasha smirked, which made Kagome look over her outfit. A soft tone of pink bloomed over her cheeks.

Ignoring his comment, she stepped forward with crossed arms. "What do you have to tell me that couldn't be said through my window? Oh, and what couldn't be said at decent time? Also, you could have called, texted…" Kagome went on and Inuyasha scoffed. His eyes rolled around.

"Those are all really great options, Kags, but you've been avoiding me." He told her with a serious tone this time. Kagome's lighthearted smile began to drop. Her bare foot fooled around in the chilly grass. It was true. She had. She just hoped he hadn't noticed.

" I really haven't-"

"Yes. You have. "

Swallowing, her fingers began to fiddle with each other. "What did you want to talk about then?"

"Kagome, I," Inuyasha started to say something, but it ended with an unsure sigh. Damn it. He should have practiced this a whole hell of a lot more. Ever since school started and they actually started talking, all he wanted was to prove to her that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. He wanted them to be okay and it feels like all he's done is try to convince her to give him a chance. It's worked to some extent, but it's really frustrating because it feels like there's still this wall between them and he knows he helped build it years ago, however, all he wanted to do right now was take a bulldozer and run it down. "I don't want you to just think of me as a friend. " There, he fucking said it. The shift in Kagome's uncomfortable stance didn't give him anymore confidence, but he went on. "I'm here because I couldn't wait another damn second to say that I'm so into you that I don't think I can handle another minute of you only thinking of me as a friend."

"Inuyasha-"

"Wait. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I don't want an answer right now. I want to be with you, I do, but if you're not ready, I get it. " He hated those words. It made him feel like a coward. Like he couldn't take rejection.

Kagome's head was swirling. Suddenly her legs felt weak like they were made of gelatin. If she couldn't sleep before, she certainly wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight. Hopefully Serial Killer was going to stay up tonight because she needed him more than anything right now. Had Sango been right? How could she have saw this coming before Kagome did?

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you that."

A ringing played in Kagome's ear. She felt dizzy. Inuyasha was turning away as if he was bowing out. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt exactly, but she knew that she couldn't just tell Inuyasha yes because it wouldn't be fair to him. The last time she was in a relationship, it lasted for three years and ended in heartbreak.

"Wait," Kagome barely whispered. Inuyasha turned until he felt his eyes burst open. He was the one that was about to collapse now because Kagome's arms were wrapped around his waist. Her fingers grasped his shirt. He couldn't see her face as she buried her it into his chest.

"Kagome…"

"I'm not ready for a relationship, but I'm glad you're my friend right now," Kagome began and didn't really care if it all came out in mumbles. She refused to look up at him. If anyone knew how hard it was to put yourself out there like he was, it was Kagome who spent years trying to learn how to be confident in herself. As her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, she felt him shift and then his arms were around her. He pulled her closer, which she didn't realize had been possible.

"Okay," he said and that was just about all he could get out. Inuyasha could barely breathe and that was a shame because Kagome smelt so fucking good. Was that vanilla shampoo? He'd take that smell to his grave.

The two of them stood there in the middle of the night, holding onto each other for different reasons. However, they both had one thing on their mind. They would be in each other's life for a long time from now on. There was no uncertainty there.

Lurking in the dark stood a figure. Hidden. This figure stood quietly, unmoved by the cold wind in the night sky. Their dark black sweater covered most of their skin. A menacing smile grew on their face while they watched a young couple that was never meant to be together. Naraku would have nothing of it. Kagome would be his and Inuyasha would be gone.

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed! I smile so hard every time you do (:


	11. Chapter 11

Now, the logical side of me says that I should wait to post this chapter. I tell myself that I've already posted two chapters with in the span of three days and to post another chapter the next day is insane... I should totally keep this chapter and begin to stock up on chapters and actually begin to have a schedule with my release's...

Yeah. No. I'm too excited to release them!

Here is the next installment of One Drunk Text because I'm impatient and finally have free time to write!

I really hope you guys like it!

Chapter Eleven

 _"I'll see you around then?" Inuyasha said as he stuck his hands deep into his pockets. Kagome stared at her feet._

 _"Yeah, I promise." Kagome told him before shifting around where she stood._

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the night Inuyasha confessed his true feelings to her. It happened a mere week ago. Still, Kagome was distracted by the memory every time she went to class. Her math professor had snapped their fingers at her during one class because they described her as appearing 'elsewhere.' As much as the confession had been messing with Kagome's mind, she forgot about it whenever she was physically with Inuyasha.

Amazingly, Inuyasha never made Kagome feel awkward about the situation. He was his usual charismatic self that Kagome was still baffled by sometimes. She knew he used to be fun around, but she forgot how much he had made her laugh with his jokes and stories. Sometimes he got a little frustrated too easily. He also didn't like it when she laughed at his clumsy moments. Kagome couldn't help it and it made her feel at ease anyway whenever he wasn't so perfectly composed.

 _Do you think we've ever crossed paths before, Serial Killer?_

Kagome decided to text her anonymous friend because he also seemed to be the only one who could take her mind off Inuyasha's confession besides Inuyasha, which was weird, she knew. Oh well.

 _Maybe. Why do you ask?_ He texted her back after a few moments.

 _I don't know. I just wonder if we ever met…what would happen? Do you think you'd like me?_

 _Darling. I wouldn't hesitate to make you mine._

 _Hey! You aren't allowed to fall in love with me!_

 _Didn't say I was. I'm just saying that if this were real life, we'd be together._

 _I can't handle you. You're ridiculous. You're probably wrong too._

 _I don't think so._

 _Then you're saying we haven't met?_

 _Obviously not if you're not in my life._ Kagome read the last text and her chest filled with warmth. A long time ago, they had made a pack that falling for each other was a no- go, but it was hard to not feel something for him when he said stuff like that. Her lips pursed as she fantasized of a different world where she would meet him in real life and he'd be everything he was on the phone. What if she said screw it all and decided to meet him? A pang of guilt suddenly caused a sharp painful chill. What about Inuyasha? The guilty voice asked her. Kagome dropped her phone beside her on her bed and tried to return to some homework.

A knock on the door broke her already lacking concentration. That's weird. It couldn't be Inuyasha. She had told him to stop showing up out of nowhere. Sure, he joked about doing it again, but Kagome was very serious about it. Slowly, she lifted herself off the bed to open the door. When she did, her mouth dropped.

"Hey Cousin! You ready to party?" Kikiyo exclaimed before she dropped her bags and slammed into Kagome with a forceful hug.

Oh no.

No.

Shit.

"Kikiyo, what are you doing here?" Kagome stammered out as her cousin began to swivel her way inside of the dorm.

"It's small, but it will do," Kikiyo commented before reacting to Kagome's question. "Well, my mom was talking your mom and you know I'm about to start applying for colleges right now and your mom said it would be a great idea for me to experience college before I start applying." Kikiyo explained and Kagome just stood there with flared nostrils. Her cousin was one year below Kagome. While Kikiyo wasn't terrible, she just so happened to have a presence every time she came around. Kagome didn't mind her…from afar.

"Oh," Kagome simply replied then added, "My mom didn't seem to mention your visit."

Kikiyo laughed, "Yeah! She wanted it to be a surprise so, surprise!"

"Surprise," Kagome's voice trailed off and Kikiyo went to unpack her things. Oh man, Sango is going to be pissed. Sango got along with a lot of people, she really did. Kikiyo wasn't one of those people though.

Kagome went to close the door behind her cousin. She did it slowly too like that would prolong the time she had left without Kikiyo's presence in her life.

"I am having that party tomorrow night if you still want to come. It's at Miroku's house." Kikiyo's voice echoed across the room. It sounded like she was reading something. Kagome turned around and found her cousin reading her phone.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped and as she stepped over to take the phone back, Kikiyo raised the phone to read on.

"There's another text, wait, stop that, Kagome. I'm interested. 'As friends, I promise.'" Kikiyo said and Kagome's face was red as she fought for the phone back.

Kagome finally got the phone out of her cousin's hands and when she did, she glared at her. "Okay, we need to set boundaries, Kikiyo." Kagome told her sternly. "No more invading my privacy. My phone is for my eyes only. Because this is such a surprise, I can't have you distracting me from my studies. " Kagome told her as sternly as she could. Kikiyo rolled her head side to side until Kagome finished.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's talk about something much more important. Who's asking you to a party and why did they specify that you were 'just friends?'" Kikiyo quickly interrogated her cousin. "Also, we're going! Or at least I am."

Kagome ran her hands through her hair because she was already exhausted from having Kikiyo around. She groaned lightly at her question before returning to her bed.

"What? Who is it Kagome?" Kikiyo persisted.

"It's," Kagome sighed. "It's…Inuyasha," she mumbled his name very softly in hopes of Kikiyo hearing a different name. As much as Kagome wanted to lie to the girl, she didn't have much choice because if Kikiyo was set on going to this party, she would be going to the party with or without Kagome.

"OMG."Kikiyo practically shouted. "Wait," she said before she strolled over to sit next to Kagome on her bed. "I thought Inuyasha hated you?" The question had Kagome flaring her nostrils again.

"He was a jerk to me," she told her.

"Yeah, but he was always a sweetheart to me," Kikiyo mentioned this as if the conversation was about her the entire time. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, it wouldn't be such a bad thing to see him again," Kikiyo sort of hummed whilst she straightened out a few strands of hair on the side of her face. There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at her cousin. She knew that look. Kikiyo already had her sights set on Inuyasha. As if Kikiyo sensed Kagome's sudden discomfort, she asked, "Unless there's something going on between you two?"

Kagome, almost instantly replied, "No, nothing. We're friends. That's it. Inuyasha just didn't want to sound weird asking me to the party." It was half true. Kagome didn't have any kind of romantic feelings for Inuyasha, but he clearly did for her. The thought made her nervous again.

"Great!" Kikiyo said as she scooped up her hair into a ponytail. "I'm going to plan my outfit for tomorrow and you can study like you said you had to," she explained before getting up to dig through her luggage.

"Right," Kagome mumbled. She could whip out her phone to talk to Serial Killer about this, but she didn't need Kikiyo finding out about him at all. Serial Killer was her secret and hers alone. Instead, she just texted Inuyasha.

 _I'll be there. Kikiyo is coming too. I hope that's all right._

"Well, my friend, it looks like you're in the friend-zone," Miroku explained to Inuyasha as they stood in the kitchen of his home. People were already buzzing around the house, drinks in their hands. Miroku had somehow managed to throw this party fairly quickly after Inuyasha had told him there needed to be a party because Kagome had been invited to one.

"I'm not in the friend-zone, idiot. I'm in the awkward 'I like her, but she doesn't like me like that…yet zone.'" Inuyasha told him and even hearing himself say this didn't make him any more confident. He sipped at his drink and nibbled the rim.

"Ah, you're right, that's _much_ better than the friend-zone," Miroku's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Have you told her yet?" Mikroku asked and gave his phone a little wiggle in his hand. His brows perked up with curiosity.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead. He coughed and then said, "No."

"When is that bomb going to drop?"

"I don't know, never?"

"Geez, Inuyasha, I told you to use the phone to your advantage. I didn't mean have her fall for this other version of yourself."

Inuyasha scoffed and glared at his friend. "That version is as much myself as I am. He's just…"

"Not a liar? Oh wait." Miroku gave Inuyasha hard time. He cared, he really did. He honestly just didn't want Inuyasha get into this deep state of sadness if Kagome broke everything off with him after finding out.

"Would you just shut up, I've heard enough," Inuyasha snapped before slipping away to go into the living room where more people were hanging around. Where was Kagome? She had texted him back yesterday and mentioned that Kikiyo was going to coming as well. This new bit of Information concerned him. Kikiyo had been his first kiss. It should have been Kagome. Inuyasha also happened to know that Kagome was not a fan of Kikiyo. It was great in high school because when he was occasionally around Kagome, Inuyasha used her to keep Kagome away. As of now he only wanted Kagome by his side. He prayed that Kikiyo would be interested in someone else or something else during this party. Don't get him wrong, she's good looking, and it wasn't the absolute worst to fool around with her while he kept his mind off Kagome, but he had to keep on pushing forward if he wanted Kagome to be anything other than someone he texted anonymously or just hung out with from time to time.

He glanced over his texts from her earlier today.

 _I was actually thinking about this the other day, but what do you actually kill if you're a serial killer? What's your thing? What are you so obsessed with that you need to kill it?_

Inuyasha huffed out a small laugh as he read it over. He hadn't quite thought up a clever enough answer yet. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and checked the new one he had bought specifically to keep Kagome from finding out about this mess.

Sure enough, there's a text from Kagome.

 _There are drinks there that aren't going to kill me right?_

 _I don't find that funny._

 _I'm not trying to be. I just really do need a drink._

 _Sure. Mind if I ask why?_

 _I'm not very comfortable in my outfit of choice._

Inuyasha crinkled his eyebrows at the last text. What the hell did that mean? A few moments later, he looked up to find Kagome had entered the house. He tried really hard to _just_ meet her eyes, but it was really fucking hard when she was dressed like that. His eyes started at her feet, which are perched up on a pair of red heels, and as he moved up, it was like a desert of skin that kept going for miles. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Black fabric entered his view and it carefully hugged each curve. He didn't see skin again until he found her collarbone. Finally, he made it to her eyes, which had strands of hair in the way. His fingers itched to walk across the room and pull them back for her.

He was about to do that too as he took a step forward, but she was already pushing pieces back. Then Kikiyo stepped forward with a nearly identical dress, however, her dress was red and she wore black heels. It was like a nightmare and a dream all at once. Here was the girl he used to fool around with and then Kagome, the girl who he wanted forever.

Kagome finally caught his eye a second later and an easy smile appeared. Good, at least she's smiling, Inuyasha thought. The smile disappeared though. Kikiyo was coming towards him. He shoved his phone into his other pocket.

"Oh my, my, my, is that you Yashi?" Kikiyo asked, full of grins. He smiled half-heartedly at her.

"In the flesh," he told her. Kikiyo didn't hesitate to approach him and her arm was already looped into Inuyasha's.

"I can't believe you haven't cut this hair," she giggled into his ear. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying not to fall as she made her way through the room. She saw Kikiyo make a b-line for Inuyasha and that meant it was already time to drink. As much as Kagome didn't exactly want to be here, she couldn't let her younger cousin go alone. Of course, going with her meant that Kikiyo just had to have a say in what Kagome wore. Dear God, these heels hurt, Kagome thought. A whole night in them might kill her.

"Hi," Kagome said once she made it to the two of them.

"Hey yourself," Inuyasha said with a genuine grin this time. His eyes had a mind of their own as he took her all in.

Kagome flushed lightly. "Is Miroku here? I need a drink," she asked as she tried to avoid the sight of Kikiyo holding onto Inuyasha. It had pissed her off to see it in high school except she only hated it because she hated Inuyasha. Right now she didn't know how to register what she felt.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. I can help-"

"Oh Yashi, why don't you get me a drink and then we can dance, alright?" Kikiyo practically demanded in an awfully sweet tone.

Inuyasha hesitated before he agreed to her request. His arm fell from her hook and he followed Kagome into the kitchen. "Should she be drinking?" Inuyasha asked even though he could recall a time that he got hammered with Kikiyo one night. It was probably the night of prom when Kagome had gone with Hojo.

Kagome's brow perked up. "Really? It's not like you haven't seen her drink before. She's fine. I mean, don't poison her." Kagome said as she looked around the kitchen. Miroku wasn't there. "What can I get my hands on?" Kagome asked.

"Wow. Eager today, are we?" Inuyasha laughed lightly, stepped over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "Here," he offered Kagome. "It's BYOB, but since I like you," Inuyasha winked at her.

"You know you really like to make me uncomfortable don't you?"

"Nah, I just like seeing you look cute and if those two things happen to coincide with one another, who am I to stop it?"

"Inuyasha, I swear…" Kagome trailed off with red cheeks as she held the beer bottle in her hands. "Thanks," she finally told him. "For the beer," she clarified. She bit her lip as she thought of what to say next. If Kikiyo weren't here, it would be easy. Kagome could easily ask him to stay out of the crowd with her, but since he already has plans with her cousin, she didn't want to be possessive of him. They were friends and that meant Inuyasha could do whatever the hell he wanted with whomever the hell he wanted.

Inuyasha pulled out another bottle and then one more. "I'd better get out there before your cousin dies of boredom out there. Do you want to come too?"

Kagome almost instantly shook her head. She held the beer to her chest. "I'm fine, you have fun," she said and shooed him with her hands. Inuyasha gave her one more look of reassurance before he disappeared behind the door. Kagome uncapped her bottle before taking a large swig. She felt a little uneasy. The last time she was at a party, she was drugged. She shifted on her heels before deciding to take them off because who actually cared? The music in the other room began to escalate. Maybe she should at least try to have fun.

If only Sango were here. Kagome knew that Sango would probably be with Miroku, but if Kagome really needed someone like right now, Sango would be there. Sango was out working once again. Ah, what the hell, Kagome thought as she started for the door to the living room. Then, as she opened the door, she could see Inuyasha with Kikiyo, pressed against one another. Kagome swallowed and kept watching. Kikiyo's body moved against his with such ease. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind it at all either. Okay, no more. Kagome closed the door and went back to the kitchen until she found a backdoor. She sat on one of the steps to the porch, drinking her beer.

About an hour or so later, Kagome was still on the porch, but people had begun to move outside. Not as many as inside, but enough to catch Kagome's attention. She also emptied three beers into her system.

"Yeah, so who's the chick with Inuyasha," a voice spoke up in the yard.

"I don't know, but she's hot."

"It's not fair. How does Inuyasha always get the girls so easily? I mean, the first weekend he was here, he was all over that one girl, and I'm pretty sure he made it all the way."

"Shit. I know. Haven't you heard the rumors? He was an animal in high school too."

Kagome overheard the conversation and drained the rest of what was left in her bottle before getting back inside. Thoughts were becoming fuzzy. Kagome didn't want to think about Inuyasha in high school. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha during the first weekend here with a girl. With another girl. Okay, what kind of thought was that? She needed another drink. Clumsily, her hands rummaged through the fridge. Names were written across a lot of different types of alcohol. She spotted Miroku's name written across clear liquor. No more beers? This would do.

Her fingers fidgeted with the cap. Dang it, why wouldn't this thing open?

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice traveled across the room as he stepped down the stairs of his home.

Immediately, Kagome pulled her hands off of his drink he clearly put his name on. What had she been thinking?! "I'm so sorry, I just, I, Inuyasha was out of his beer and I," she stammered over a few slurred words.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, Kagome," he assured her and he came over to help her with the cap. "Have some, but are you sure you're okay to take more?"

"I, um, I just," Kagome appeared distressed. "I'm really confused." She finally admitted.

Miroku leaned onto the counter. "What about?"

"You have to promise not to tell Inuyasha," Kagome sputtered.

"Cross my heart." He complied, but the subject at hand made him perk up. This was interesting, he thought.

"Do you know that Inuyasha, he, well, he said he,"

"Likes you? Like a lot?"

Kagome flushed even though her face was already inflamed from the alcohol. "Right, that." Her palms pressed against the cool counter. "I'm worried. I know he says that he has feelings for me, but he could be really wrong and there's like other girls that he clearly has no trouble _being with_ and I just," she searched for the right words. "There were so many years where I didn't trust him. I feel like he's trying really hard and I do like that he's in my life again, but he also makes me so nervous," she babbled on and on until Miroku felt like she didn't have another word to say.

"Well, I certainly don't think he's after anyone else right now," Miroku tried to assure her, but she pressed her lips together like she had a secret. "What?" He asked.

"He's grinding with Kikiyo as we speak."

"Kagome," Miroku took her hand. "I promise if anything is happening in there right now, it is merely being forced upon him."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Kagome, if you have any real feelings for Inuyasha like I'm beginning to think you do, you need to get out there and tell him." Miroku slid a shot of liquor her way. "Take this, you'll feel more confident."

Kagome's heart was beating out of her chest. Maybe she did have feelings for Inuyasha. He certainly made her laugh and he always gave her butterflies whether she had ever admitted that before or not. He was also really, really sweet when he tried. She looked at the shot. As if she decided to jump off a cliff, she threw the shot into the back of her throat. A warm ball of lead entered her stomach until the warmth spread to her chest. She slammed the glass onto the counter and pushed her hair back.

"Okay," she whispered and headed for the door. Music blasted and vibrated against the old wooden floor of the house. She spotted Inuyasha in the corner whilst Kikiyo leaned against the wall next to him. She kept whispering in his ear and it Kagome fumed. Her heart pounded a billion miles a minute as she stepped with purpose towards Inuyasha. Just as she began to reach him, her pounding heart dropped to the floor.

Kikiyo leaned in and her lips pressed firmly into Inuyasha's.

The world spun in ways that it should not spin.

When had the floor become so slanted?

When had Kagome ever felt so heart broken?

Inuyasha had felt Kikiyo's lips reach his before he had a chance to step away. Even if he did, where was he going to go? Into the wall? She had him cornered so well that this must have been her game plan to begin with. He had to admit, it had been several weeks since he'd actually kissed anyone. It felt pretty fucking good for a split second. Kagome's cousin was soft like he had always remembered. However, when he gripped onto her arms to pull her off, he turned and saw Kagome, standing there with very little color left in her face. No. God No.

"Hey, Yashi, what's wrong?" Kikiyo whined.

Kagome was already on the move even though, to her, everything moved in slow motion. Her head shook as she pushed her way through the dancing crowd. "Excuse me." She repeated over and over again. Her voice shook every time.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice boomed over the voice as he raced after her. She had made out of the door and into the crisp air by the time Inuyasha caught up with her. Kagome was moving down the street, bare footed. She didn't stop even as Inuyasha called after her.

Then, finally, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. Kagome turned around due to his force. She winced and that wince broke her. Tears flooded over her cheeks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he shook his head. He tried to pull her into his chest. Kagome pushed back.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Wait, why the hell was she apologizing, Inuyasha thought. "We're just friends and I made that clear. I-I-I don't know what I was thinking in there. I was clearly confused."

"Kagome, what the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with a frustrated tone.

"Nothing, it's," Kagome paused and scraped the tears from her cheek. "Nothing," she finished.

"Nothing?" Inuyasha laughed dryly. "That wasn't fucking nothing, Kagome, you were ready to run five blocks away from me!"

"I made it very clear. I told you. I told myself that there's nothing between us. I said we're friends and that's all I'm ready for with you and-"

"Kagome, you're not making any sense."

"I don't know to feel about you! Okay?! I'm really, really confused and I-"

Inuyasha didn't wait another second for her to finish whatever she was about to ramble on about. He took her head into both his hands; gently and firmly before he brought Kagome's lips to his. Her arms tensed and then fell onto her sides. He relaxed himself and spread his fingers through her hair until his lips began to part against hers. His breath was raspy as he spoke. "Are you less confused?" He asked as he searched her face for any sign of reciprocation.

Kagome was swirling. What just happened? Inuyasha's face was so close to hers and it never felt like his mouth left hers. And she really wanted to kiss him again.

"No," she whispered, her voice was desperate. "But please don't stop."

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice before he took her back in. His body moved closer as he took a step into the distance between them. The autumn air chilled his skin and he could feel it on her skin as goose bumps rose along her arms. Kagome slipped her arms around his neck until she was gripping onto his shirt for dear life. Inuyasha took long breaths while he kept pressing his lips over hers. He could no longer tell which breath was his and which was hers.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed heavily.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked between kisses.

"Is there any chance you're going to let this go tomorrow?"

"Absolutely fucking not," he replied before kissing her again and again and again…

 **Don't forget to leave a review, favorite the story and/or click that follow button if you enjoyed!**

 **Every time y'all respond, I feel all warm and fuzzy 3 Thanks to all that do review, follow, and favorite! While I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this little baby of mine, I especially get all giddy to see your feedback!**

 **A/N: 05/19/16**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't update since this chapter! I promise I'm going to continue this and I have started the next chapter, but I'm in the middle of finals at the moment so please be patient with me and I will for sure be updating in a couple weeks. Hey, at least I ended on a cute note right? hahah 3 Thanks for being great readers y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay as I had a lot of school work. I still have a lot of school work...haha, but I ended up procrastinating with this chapter. OooOps. I forgot how much I had already written thought and decided to go ahead and finish it up (it's not too much so I'm sorry!)

I hope y'all enjoy! I'm really excited to keep posting over the summer. That's really scary to think about because I started this in July of last year. Oh Lordy. Alright... to the chapter

Chapter twelve

There's nothing quite like waking up with a hangover. Kagome had only experienced it two times before. The first had been when she had her first experience with alcohol. Kikiyo had told her chug the clear slush in a bottle and Kagome took that as drink as much as she could in one sitting. Yeah, that didn't work out so well because she ended up throwing up about three times throughout the rest of the night. The second time, she and Hojo had broken up. This would be the third time and while she didn't have an instance urge to puke due to the abundance of alcohol she consumed, she wanted to puke over the incredible amount of nerves she was experiencing at that very moment.

Last night…

What had happened last night? Kagome attempted to recall the memories from last night. Her eyes cracked open and she saw the familiar décor of Sango's side of the dorm. Okay, good start. Kagome was in her dorm. Her feet wiggled beneath the covers. Where was Kikiyo though? Where was Sango? Why wasn't Sango here to ream her out for having her cousin here? Kagome was ready to shoot up in panic, but then, as her legs moved, she more legs. Legs that weren't hers. Please let it be Kikiyo. Please. Please. Please.

Her body turned until she was face to chest with Inuyasha. Bare chest, she might add. Air was caught in her throat as she tried to figure out the appropriate reaction because she really wanted to scream, but she also wanted to reframe from causing her head anymore pain. Maybe if she just slowly made her way out of the covers.

Apparently Inuyasha had other plans though because his arms came around her waist and dragged her body in an upward fashion towards him. His nose pressed into her neck. His breathing was slow and steady, which made Kagome determine that he was still sleeping. Kagome felt stiff against him. Dear God he held onto with an intense grip.

One thing was for sure; Kagome's heart should not be pounding this fast first thing in the morning. Wait. Was she wearing any clothes? Kagome was frantic until she wiggled around slightly to feel the tight dress from last night still attached to her body. She relaxed. Why was Inuyasha half naked though?

"Mmm, you smell good," Inuyasha's voice was raspy and deep as he whispered into her neck.

Kagome froze. She squeezed her eyes shut. Okay if she just counted to ten, she would recollect herself and deal with this like a mature person.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Inuyasha's lips brushed her neck.

Kagome squealed and pushed Inuyasha so hard he hit the wall against her bed, and gave it a nice thud. "Stop!" She snapped.

His hands shot up above is his head in surrender. "Would ya calm the hell down?!" Inuyasha snapped back as he attempted to sit up. Kagome was already off the bed and on her feet.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You never tell a girl to calm down," Kagome fired back. "I have every right to be freaking out right now. So just," she held the side of her head to keep from exploding like she felt like it was. "Just shut up and let me think for a second."

Inuyasha lips sealed shut as Kagome stood there with one arm out as if he were about to attack her. Come on Kags , he thought, she couldn't have possibly been upset from last night.

"Last night," Kagome spoke into the air. "I drank. Kikiyo came with me to the party. Where is she?" She asked him.

"I left her with Miroku and he let her pass out at his place. "

"Sango? Didn't she come home last night?"

"Uh," Inuyasha hesitated because he wasn't sure how to explain what happened when the two of them came here last night. Sango was here. She was. That was the awkward part because when Inuyasha came here to drop Kagome off…

 _"You used to be so mean to me and now you're kissing me," Kagome slurred her words as Inuyasha helped her up the steps of her dorm._

 _"I know," Inuyasha murmured and Kagome giggled while she grasped onto his arm._

 _"You'll never be mean to me again, right?" Kagome asked as they arrived at her door._

 _"Never," Inuyasha answered. Kagome leaned against her door, but she pulled Inuyasha with her in the process._

 _"When did you start liking me?" She asked him with her arms around his neck. Inuyasha tried to capture this moment and keep it forever. He wasn't completely delusional though. Kagome was intoxicated. He was only enjoying a soft buzz and was beginning to sober up. He just hoped that Kagome would still feel the way he thought she felt tomorrow._

 _"Hmm," Inuyasha mused. "Do you remember the day we were outside I got double-dog dared to climb that really tall tree in the neighborhood park?"_

 _Kagome smiled at him. Her head nodded as she recalled that day. They were only seven years old. "Yeah, you didn't want to do it."_

 _"That's right," Inuyasha replied as he adjusted his hands on her waist. "I was a fucking wimp-"_

 _"You were a kid."_

 _"Yeah, but you were too you and you said you'd climb it with me if I did it." Inuyasha reminded her and he slipped his face closer to her until his lips brushed her ear. "That was the day. That day I knew you were someone special that I wasn't going to give up, ever."_

 _Kagome's mouth dropped. Her eyes squinted at him skeptically. "We were seven."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Why did you hate me in high school?"_

 _As Inuyasha was about to answer, Sango opened the door. "Could you be quiet-" Sango snapped until she saw who stood in front of her. She stepped back and opened the door._

 _"I'm sorry, Kagome had little too much and-"_

 _"Inuyasha, I swear to God, just bring her inside," Sango said, exasperated._

 _Kagome raised her brows. "Someone's a little cranky." She followed with a giggle before walking inside and dragging Inuyasha by the hand into the room._

 _"Kagome, don't you think you should let Inuyasha go home and-"_

 _"No. I'm not done speaking to him," Kagome told Sango sternly._

 _"Kagome."_

 _"Sango," Kagome replied and pulled Inuyasha into the room until she collapsed into her bed._

 _"Oh my God, nope. I'm not doing this. Inuyasha, do something," Sango demanded._

 _"What do you expect me to do?!" Inuyasha asked as Kagome hung onto him._

 _"Leave."_

 _"No! Shhh. Sango, Sango, Sango," Kagome lowered her voice as she tried to be quiet. "We're going to sleep right now, I promise," she said as she took the sheets and covered her body. "Inuyasha," she whispered at him._

 _Inuyasha looked up at Sango in a pleading manner. "We'll be quiet and we'll be sleeping, promise," Inuyasha told her._

 _Sango tapped on her foot, clearly aggravated by the situation. "Fine, but if I hear one peep out of you two, I'm going to slash your throat."_

 _Inuyasha gulped because although he knew Sango would never hurt Kagome, she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Slowly, he wiggled his body underneath the covers with Kagome. His arms came around her when he saw that she tried to keep from giggling._

 _"Shh," he said._

Those memories flashed through Inuyasha's mind and he was very curious as to what Kagome actually remembered. "She was here last night, but she left this morning."

"This morning?" Kagome asked. "What time is it?"

"Uh, damn, that's a good question," Inuyasha said as he stretched his arms over his head. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched his muscles flex on his arms and his chest, his bare, bare chest. Quickly, she searched for her phone because she couldn't just stare at him like a pervert. When she found it, it was hidden underneath Inuyasha shirt on the ground.

Her clock read 2:07pm. Holy shit.

"How much do you remember?"

Kagome swallowed at his question. "I don't, I was drinking on the porch and then I talked to Miroku and then-"

"Wait, what were you talking to Miroku about?"

Kagome hesitated as she recalled Miroku telling her to just go for it and tell Inuyasha how she felt. That didn't make sense either because she remembered that she wasn't even sure how she felt when she went to speak with Inuyasha. "N-Nothing important," she answered quickly.

Fortunately, Inuyasha dropped it because the important part was that Miroku didn't mention a certain Serial Killer.

"What else do you remember?"

"We," Kagome thought back and then it hit her. Hard. The kiss. They kissed. Inuyasha kissed her. She kissed him back. She said keep going and oh God. Everything was blurry and only bits and pieces were coming back to her like coming back to her dorm and then nothing. She met his eyes and Inuyasha drew in her expression. Kagome knew in that moment Inuyasha knew she knew. He wasn't about to let her get away with ignoring what had happened between them either. Kagome searched her mind to think of something that could get her out of this realization. "Nothing, that was about it. Mikroku was the last thing I remember," Kagome told him quickly and the stepped over to her dresser because she needed to get out of this dress and into something that actually made her feel, well, dressed.

"Wow. I would have thought you'd remember having wild monkey sex with me. I mean, Kagome, it was pretty unforgettable-"

Kagome screeched, as she turned red and faced him. "All we did was kiss!"

"Ha! You do remember!" Inuyasha shouted with triumph.

"That was not fair. You tried to lie to me!"

"What do you call what you just did!?"

"I didn't remember everything! I don't remember why your shirt is off," Kagome tried to cover her mistake, but her plan of attack was about to back fire. Inuyasha got up quietly, too quietly. "Wha-What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Do you want to know why my shirt is off?" Inuyasha asked as he backed Kagome up against the dresser until her back pressed against the wooden texture.

"You probably just needed to cool off," Kagome mumbled as her head tilted backwards to stare up at him. Any confidence she held completely dropped.

"No, no. It was pretty chilly last night. I should have kept it on, but you were persistent in seeing what my skin looked like. I believe your actual words were, 'What does a fencing body look like?'"

"I di-didn't say that," Kagome attempted to argue. The terrible part was that she had no idea if she said that or not. Even worse, she's thought about it before when she caught a glimpse of him the day she picked him up from his dorm. She was too embarrassed then, but last night she wouldn't have cared. Obviously all pride had been thrown out the window.

"You did," Inuyasha continued as he brought his hand up to cradle her cheek. "To be fair, you were really embarrassed after I took it off though and it was fucking adorable."

"You need to stop cursing like that," Kagome told him and her hands gripped onto the top of her dresser for support.

"Then shut me the fuck up," Inuyasha told her before he reached down and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome let out a high-pitched squeak against his lips from all the pent up anxiety. Her eyes widened from embarassment and for a second she thought he'd pull away and laugh, but he ended up grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up into the air against him and the dresser. Kagome gasped lightly and she swore she felt Inuyasha's lips twist into a smile for a split second. When had Inuyasha become so strong? When had he become such a good kisser? Kagome question everything until she finally collapsed into his embrace. Her fingers were shaking anxiously.

Hojo had never been so passionate. Hojo. Kagome had only ever been in one relationship and that lasted three years.

"Inuyasha," Kagome broke the kiss until they were inches apart. Her chest rose and deflated quickly.

"Mm?" Inuyasha murmured with his eyes directed at her lips, ready to nip at her already swollen lip.

"Put me down and look at me okay?" Kagome said with every bit of will power she had in her. Inuyasha's eyes were heated when he finally met her eyes. Slowly, his hands clamped around her waist and settled her back onto her feet.

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he waited for her to continue.

"I, um," Kagome flushed heavily. "I think you should go," she choked out and Inuyasha's face fell. What had he done? Dear God, he was all over her and she hated it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "I don't mean it like I didn't like this or um," Kagome's eyes widened. Could this be anymore embarrassing? Inuyasha's face lit up again. He no longer looked frantic, but hopeful. "I mean, I-I did," Inuyasha tried to hold back a grin. "I just need to get dressed and I need to think about all this and I really can't think when you're so," she stopped to catch her breath. "Close."

Inuyasha's couldn't help but give her a toothy grin. Kagome watched as his smile grew and she noticed how he appeared to have sharp teeth that looked like fangs. She hadn't remembered seeing those on him before. Then again, when was the last time she saw him smile that widely? Her chest warmed and her stomach twisted into butterfly knots at the thought of her being the cause of his happiness.

"So you do like this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome flushed and narrowed her eyes at him. How was she supposed to answer that? Okay, yes, she was momentarily weak and melted into him like butter, but that didn't mean she could just be with him. With caution, she pushed him away by his chest to escape the cage he had created around her. Dizziness washed over her and her head felt a million times heavier.

"I'm not saying anything, Inuyasha, I just have to change and if you don't leave within the next minute, I'm going to kick you out without your shirt. "

Inuyasha debated whether or not pull her back because Goddamn, he wanted to. For the first time, he could see Kagome within his grasp. He didn't feel like she would completely cancel him out of her life. He couldn't be greedy though. Kagome appeared to be like a deer in headlights and if he made one wrong move, she'd sprint.

"Keep it."

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The shirt. Keep it. I don't mind walking out like this and I know you'll want something to remember me by." He winked and Kagome all but screamed at him as she pointed to the door.

"Alright, but just remember, you liked what just happened."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned while finally backed away and fumbled for the doorknob without his shirt. Kagome just rolled her eyes at his decision. Fine, he could walk out of here without his shirt. It wasn't like she cared if he got laughed at. In the next few seconds, the door clicked shut.

Finally.

Suddenly whistles sounded in the hallway. "Get some dude!" A male voice echoed through Kagome's dorm hallway.

"Oh my God isn't that…" Kagome widened her eyes as she swore she heard someone say something about it being her room. Her hands covered her face. Inuyasha should have left with his shirt. She stepped quickly to a pile of clothes and found a shirt that wasn't Sango's or Kagome's. It had to be Inuyasha's. Running out to give it to him would only make things worse. Oh God. She brought her hands up along with his shirt like it would get rid of the embarrassment. Her nose was met with the scent of Inuyasha's cologne. A blush appeared on her cheeks, that smell was deadly.

Amazingly deadly.

Pressing the fabric onto her lips, she could still feel the sensation of Inuyasha's mouth on her lips. Everything was about to change.

 **A/N:**

Be sure to _follow/favorite_ if you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy to have all you following along with this story so far as I am enjoying myself when I write this. Don't forget to _review_ as well! I adore all your comments and they make me smile. I can also procrastinate more on my school work by reading them hahahahhah. Yes. Alright. Next chapter will be coming out in a couple weeks! (she said hopefully)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** wooohhoooo, chapter thirteen! I'm officially on Summer break, which means more time to write! I am hoping to bring this story to a close on break seeing as it has been an entire year, whoaaaaaaaa, since I first started posting this, but I'll see. I have an ending for this story, but it may pull me in a few directions between now and then so we'll see.

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen:

Inuyasha strut down the hallway of Kagome's dorm building. People stared. He was still very much shirtless, but did he give two damns? Huh, hell no. He was on top of world and a new found energy was bursting through his body. It took major self-control not to run all the way home.

Just wait until Miroku hears about this. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to see Kagome again. All smiles, he dug his hands into his pockets to grab his keys. His eyes opened wide. Oh _shit._

His phone.

Serial Killer's phone.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Inuyasha raced on his feet. The pavement nearly cracked beneath his shoes. His heart was racing. If Kagome saw that phone, it'd be over. God, he didn't want any of this to be over. Nearly crashing into bodies on his way up the stairs, people muttered words of distaste. Yeah, fuck off, you have the girl of your dreams be on the verge of breaking everything off and see what you do.

His breath was rapid as he banged on Kagome's door.

Please. Don't text my alter ego yet.

The door turned and cracked open.

"Inuyasha? I told you to go, I really meant it too."

Inuyasha's eyes were frantic as he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to fall onto the floor, relieved. Kagome hadn't found it yet.

"I forgot my phone and I-" He paused when he saw her still holding onto his shirt. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore either. She had covered herself in a pair of torn jeans and t-shirt and she was _still_ holding onto his shirt. Fuck. If he wasn't worried about his phone, he wouldn't let her live that down.

As if Kagome came to the same realization, she swung her hands behind her back. "Uh, yeah, go ahead and look for it."

Inuyasha stepped inside and found the phone fairly quickly on the rug by her bed. Miroku had texted him, but the phone was on silent. Thank God. No texts from Kagome to Serial Killer either.

Maybe it was time he told her. Maybe he needed to say something. If he felt this terrible about her finding out now, what would it be like later? The longer he kept this charade going, the more it would hurt if she found out. He knew that.

"Are you good, now?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, no, Kagome I," he paused and when he glanced up to Kagome, she wore a face of worry. Damn, could he just rip this bandage off? What if he let Serial Killer go? Their text relationship could just die. The real life Inuyasha could make her forget about the virtual one.

"Inuyasha?"

"I think we should go on a date." Yeah, Inuyasha wasn't sure where that came from. By the looks of it Kagome didn't expect it either.

Kagome stepped back and dropped his shirt onto the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you saying? I um, don't you think that we should at least-"

"Like a real one where I pick you up and you actually want to go and we actually make an effort to know each other. We have fun and by the end the of the night you might let me kiss you again, but only if you had good time."

Kagome was a little breathless as he spoke to her.

"Go on a date with me, Kagome."

"Will you wear a shirt if I say yes?"

Inuyasha grinned as he said, "Only if you want me to."

"Then, yes. I'll go on a date with you."

It's been five days since the party where just about everything happened. You know. Getting drunk, Inuyasha in Kagome's bed, Inuyasha kissing her, Inuyasha kissing her again, Inuyasha shirtless, Inuyasha asking Kagome on a date and Kagome saying yes. Inuyasha _shirtless._

It's also been five days of Kikyo ignoring every text of apology Kagome sent her. As much as she didn't get along with Kikyo, Kagome did feel guilty for just leaving her at the party. Kagome was drunk…but that was no excuse. It wasn't like this was the first time Kikyo had been this upset, so Kagome knew that this wouldn't last forever.

"So," Sango's voice broke Kagome's thoughts of guilt. The two of them were at the gym, jogging side by side on the treadmills.

"So?" Kagome asked as Sango clearly had something on her mind.

"Now that you're dating Inu-"

"We haven't started- I mean, we aren't dating, we just, we're going on one. Just one."

"Right. So my question is if you're going to stop flirting with that text guy. What do you call him? Murderer? Stalker?"

"It's Serial Killer." Kagome corrected Sango as if the actual nickname made anything better. "And I don't flirt with him."

Sango burst out laughing as she slowed down and increased the incline. "Wow. Kagome even you can't be that oblivious. What are planning to do? Just keep texting this guy and date Inuyasha?'

Kagome sped up. What was Sango trying to do right now? Did she just want to argue? Kagome didn't want to talk about this. Serial Killer hadn't even texted her back in days. "We _aren't_ dating. I can text a _friend_ whenever I want to."

"I get it. You can do that, Kagome, but I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Who's going to get hurt?"

"You know what, never mind."

"No Sango, what are you talking about?"

Sango was breathing harder as Kagome questioned her. The girl knew more than she wanted to right now.

"You should stop texting him. "

Kagome braced herself as she put her feet on the sides of the treadmill before hitting stop. "I don't know why you're so invested in this relationship, but I'll do what I want." Besides, he hasn't even texted her back. Kagome didn't add that part. She knew he'd come back. He disappeared sometimes, but when he comes back, he always gave her clarity. He distracted her from her problems. What was wrong with that?

"I'm gonna go." Kagome said and jumped off the machine.

"Kagome, wait, I-"

"It's fine. I'll see you later." With that, Kagome headed for the door. It was still early morning so the sun was just barely peeking out. As Kagome came outside, the wind sent chills indicating that fall was at its peak. A few orange leaves hit her legs. She reached to zip her jacket up. She took her phone out and was met with more disappointment. Still nothing. Maybe he was busy with finals. Sighing, she tried not to think about it too much.

"Kagome?"

The voice struck Kagome, sending uncomfortable chills down her spine. Her whole body stiffened. He hadn't shown up to class for several weeks. She assumed he dropped out. She thought she was safe again.

"Kouga."

"Yeah, hi, I-"

Kagome, ready to bolt, began to step away back in the direction of the gym. Kouga was swift though, he grasped onto her arm.

"If you don't let me go, Kouga, I swear I'll-"

"Please, Kagome, I promise I'm not trying to hurt you, I just need a minute." He appeared desperate, but every voice inside Kagome told her to run and run fast. If she screamed loud enough, someone from the gym would hear her. She was ready to do so when Kouga spoke again. "It's about Inuyasha."

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest. What could he possibly have to say about Inuyasha? Pressing her lips together, she ignored her instincts and pulled her arm away and said, "You have one minute. What is it?"

"You have to stop seeing him."

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're on right now, but you have got to get some help. "

"No, Kagome, you don't understand. Do you remember Hojo and how he broke everything off and the car accident-"

"Wait, how in the hell do you know about Hojo? You never met me until this year." Feeling dizzy, she stepped back to steady her balance. She really needed to get out of here. "What does that have to do with Inuyasha, Oh God, get the hell away from me."

"I understand this is a lot to take in, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

" _You_ tried to hurt me."

"I know I did, but I was a coward and now I'm trying really hard to make this right. You have to get away from Inuyasha." Kouga looked behind him like he was expectant of something or someone. "I have to go, but please listen to me. I know you don't have any good reason to. You have to though. "

Just then, footsteps came around the corner and when Kagome turned around, she saw Inuyasha, in his gym clothes, running after her. His arm came around her, which was warm. Kagome was gasped lightly as she swiveled her gaze back to Kouga, but he wasn't there anymore.

"What're you doing just standing out here, alone? You're usually killing it in there." He asked, toothy grin and all. Her body felt like ice. Inuyasha didn't see him. Kouga was here and he told her to stay away from Inuyasha. Why? She couldn't figure that out. Then there was the Hojo thing, which gave her the creeps on every inch of her body.

"Whoa, are you alright, you look like you're either really constipated or you're going to throw up."

Kagome couldn't tell him what happened. The last she needed was for him to go on a rampage to find Kouga and kill him. So she sucked in a breath and made a weak attempt at playfully elbowing him in the stomach.

"Funny."

Inuyasha smiled lightly, but he still seemed suspicious. Kagome never held back when she found his comments or questions to be crude. "Do you need a ride home or something? You really don't look good."

"Wow you know how to talk to a lady, don't you?

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant, I meant, uh, you know." He stumbled over his words and Kagome smiled, but not all the way.

"I'm kidding, dummy."

"Who are you calling a dummy? Huh?" Inuyasha retorted by reaching around her to tickle her sides. Kagome squeaked, trying to get away from him when he picked her up and made her face him.

Kagome glanced away. "It was just a rough workout so I'm a little exhausted."

Inuyasha nodded, choosing not to poke at whatever was getting to her right now. "Are you too exhausted to let me tell you about our date?"

Kagome raised her head at his question. It was like she hadn't been completely aware of how his hands held her up by the waist. His strong fingers were swirling between the fabric of her jacket, clutching her gently. Okay, this was better than focusing on Kouga. This was a lot better than everything else that had happened this morning.

"Mmm, okay, but I hope you know I'm expecting something high-class, you know, black tie, violinist playing, a proposal of your undying love for me, that kind of stuff."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't test me or that's really what you'll be getting, darling."

"Okay, tell me what we're doing."

Inuyasha's eyes rolled back to the side to think about it. He licked his lips before speaking. "On second thought, I think I'll keep it a surprise."

"Wait, what? Hold on a minute, you just said," Kagome began to protest and patted his chest with her fists. This made him put her down. She was stilling hitting his chest when he gripped onto her hands, forcing them open. He intertwined their fingers.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. _Stay away from Inuyasha. I don't want you to get hurt._ Kouga's voice echoed in her mind. Why would he say that? Why was he back here? He disappears for a while and then, boom, he's back.

"You make me really happy, you know that?" Inuyasha's voice was soft, unintimidating, rarely sweet and yet, Kagome could only picture Kouga's warning. Say that she did need to stay away from Inuyasha, who was telling him this? What would happen if she stayed with him? Why the hell did she feel the need to trust him? There was no reason to trust him. He was just trying to scare her for whatever reason.

"Kagome, is everything okay?"

"What?" Kagome's shoulders flinched up. "Oh, um yes, I have to go. I've got a test today and my book is in my dorm and I really have to go." She was unwinding their fingers and stepping away before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything. "I'll text you later okay?"

Inuyasha scratched his head as he nodded, a little dumbfounded. "Uh, okay." Kagome tried not to sprint away. Worries consumed her. There was only one person she could talk to, the only person who could make everything okay. She was sure of it. He'd talk her through it.

 _Please answer me. I need your help. You're the only one I know I can talk to. Do you know a guy named Kouga?_

A few blocks away, walking into the gym, Inuyasha heard his Serial Killer phone vibrate. He had ignored it all week, hoping to fade away, but when he read Kagome's text, he didn't hesitate. He answered.

 _What do you need me to do?_

 **A/N part 2:** Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed! All of your support, reactions, and helpful feedback means so much to me. Thanks to all that read my story too. Y'all are the absolute best.

Every review gets a virtual hug from me. C:


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N :** Omg. What. Chapter 14! I made it super long so I hope that makes up for my hiatus's. ALSO thank you so much for those who have recently followed this story! wooot wooot! over 150 followers! That warms my heart. :) Thanks to every who has kept up too and those who have stayed since the beginning. Love all of ya. *hugs you all*

ANYWAYS. LET'S GET TO THE CHAPTER RIGHT?

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

Inuyasha's swung his sword hard against the practice bags. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. _Damn it_. He swung again, making quick, but forceful movements against the bag. Grunting, he dropped the sword onto the ground and it clacked loudly against the gym floor.

"Dude, you've got to get a grip." Miroku was in the gym with him, practicing as they usually did. However, Inuyasha wasn't just practicing, he was preparing to kill.

Inuyasha scoffed, laughing dryly. He hit the bag with his fist this time and although it stung, bad, he did it again. "If he fucking thinks he can get away with," he hit the bag again, "fucking with Kagome, trying to fucking mess with her," he was breathing harder when Miroku came up and grabbed him by shoulder.

"Inuyasha, we don't know where he is right now, besides, Kagome didn't say he did anything did she?"

Shaking his hands out, Inuyasha stepped away from the bag, pushing Miroku's hand away. "Fuck, does it even matter if he did anything to her? He's speaking to her again and she's obviously worried about it if she's texting me, well, the virtual me." Clearly frustrated Inuyasha stomped over to his gym bag to get his phone. Serial Killer's phone. He scrolled through his messages with Kagome.

 _I don't know what to do_ , Kagome had texted him yesterday morning.

 _I've heard of the guy, what happened?_

 _I really don't know, he came up to me and I'm just really scared._

 _What did he do? You need to tell me._

 _We have history with each other and I thought he'd leave me alone, but he's back, I don't know what to do._

 _I'm going to find him and he's not going to be able to bother you again, okay?_

 _Okay, stop. You don't actually want to become a serial killer._

 _If he doesn't stay the fuck away…_

 _Please, Serial Killer. I don't know if he'll even come back. Would you just stay in contact with me though?_

When Inuyasha read that text the first time, he knew he couldn't let this virtual relationship go overnight. He wasn't gonna lie though, it hurt to know she was so much more emotionally invested in this relationship than their real, physical one. Yeah, she thought he was someone else, someone who never hurt her to begin with, but still, it was tough to see her not want to open up to him as much as she did in the texts. How fucking self-fish was that? Kagome was scared and all he could think about was how open she was being with him.

 _I will. I promise._

Damn it. He knew he shouldn't promise her anything. Could he really keep pretending he didn't know something was going on with Kouga?

"Maybe I should just tell her it's me. "

Miroku whistled lowly. "You think that's a good idea?"

Inuyasha stared at his phone. How could he know if it was a good idea? It wasn't going to fun, he knew that much. He squeezed his phone, hard. Hard enough that it was ready to fall apart in his hand.

"I don't know, but whatever outcome, I just want to keep Kagome safe even if that means losing her."

 _How are you doing? Anyone follow you today?_

Kagome laid in her bed when she heard her phone on her nightstand. Yesterday she had texted Serial Killer about Kouga. She was ready to force herself to sleep when, ding, her virtual friend stopped her real life in its tracks like he usually did.

 _Not today, thanks._

 _Good._

 _Is that all?_

 _Do you want there to be more?_

 _It's fine if there's not._ Lies, Kagome, lies. You're begging for more. Please let there be more.

 _There's more._

 _Go for it._

 _I know we have our rules and shit, but do you ever think about meeting…in person?_

 _Like we've already run into each other? Always._

 _No. Actually knowing who we are. Meeting up, for real._

Kagome read the text. She read again. Then she read it again. What was he thinking? Of course they shouldn't meet. It would defeat the purpose. Their relationship stays on their phone and no strings are attached. Another thought entered her mind. What would Inuyasha think? Sango's words of warning were booming now. It's not like Inuyasha and her were official or in any sort of serious relationship, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him. She certainly had physical ones. _Really_ physical ones.

The point is, how would he feel about her mystery text guy? Would he be jealous? Yeah, right. Like Inuyasha would be jealous of another guy for her. Would she hurt him though?

"Oh my God." Kagome's voice whispered into the dark dorm air. Did she like two different guys? No. That was crazy. Why would she be so worried about Inuyasha's reaction if Serial Killer was just a friend though? He was, but he was also something more. Maybe it wouldn't such a bad idea to meet him in person. Did he want to then? What if it's not the same in person? What if they totally didn't connect in real life?

There were so many questions scattered across Kagome's mind and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to meet him. She had taken so little risks in her lifetime thus far. Then, another thought occurred to her as her fingers hovered over her screen.

 _If we did meet…What if I'm not what you expect? You could be repulsed by me. You may even want to kill me. Haha. See what I did there?_

 _Sometimes you're so funny I don't even laugh_

 _Omg! Don't be a jerk!_

 _Lol I'm kidding, darling. Also, to answer your question, I'm sure you'll be everything I've ever imagined. Trust me. You'll probably be disappointed in me._

 _I could never._

 _Don't be so sure._

 _Does this mean…_

 _Yeah, I think so._

 _Wow._

 _I know._

 _Do we say who we are now?_

 _No, I think we should see each other first._

 _Where?_

 _There's a fountain in front of one of the main academic buildings, seen it before?_

 _I know the one. When?_

 _Tomorrow night. 8pm. Good?_

Kagome's heart beat like it was trying to win a race. Tomorrow night. She would know who he is. When did she tell Inuyasha? Maybe she should just wait. Yeah, waiting would be _good_. She was so nervous just thinking about it that imagining telling Inuyasha or anyone else was too much. She could deal with this on her own. So she tapped at her screen, decision made.

 _I will see you tomorrow._

Kagome had been up in her dorm all morning. Sango was at work, which was good because Kagome didn't think she could go the entire day without letting her secret slip about tonight. Even now, as she tried to get some reading in, her mind kept drifting. Her smile was light as she squirmed beneath the sheets of her bed.

Maybe she should be more nervous about tonight than excited. What was she going to wear? Interrupting her thoughts, her phone buzzed. She dived for it, trying to find it on her bed. It had to be Serial Killer. Then she saw the text.

It was Inuyasha. Crap. Two guys… Who ever thought this would happen? Certainly not her.

 _Date. Today._

 _I have plans tonight._

 _I didn't say tonight, darling. Were you hoping for some nighttime action again?_

 _What time?_

 _Ignoring the question, I see._

 _Inuyasha…_

 _Mm, love the way you say my name._

 _I swear to God if you don't get to the point._

 _How about in an hour?_

 _Okay but I have to be back by like 7:30pm_

 _Sure._

 _Okay._

 _I'll see you then, pack a swimsuit ;)_

 _Wait, what are we doing?_

An entire hour later, Inuyasha still hadn't responded to Kagome's text. Never the less, she stood in her dorm, staring at her dorm door. Swimsuit packed, hair styled, and nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Why did two nerve wracking things have to happen in one day? Granted, the thing later tonight would be world changing for her. A date with Inuyasha was just another time spent with him like before. Right?

This wasn't a mistake; it was going to be fun. It was going to be-

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Kagome's heart sped up and she paused her hand by the doorknob before opening it up. Inuyasha stood before her, shifting on his feet uneasily until he took her in. His grin displayed his perfect set of pearly whites.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hey, I uh, well, here." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled out a single rose.

Kagome's eyes widened at his gesture. "Okay, where's Inuyasha and what have you done with him?"

"Would you just take it?" He snarled as pink flushed over his cheeks.

Kagome pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh. She took the rose into her hand and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced at her skeptically and skirted his eyes away, bashfully smiling. "Yeah, it's no big deal, or anything. I mean, it is a date and all, er, shit, I'm rambling I, fuck-"

Kagome reached up and placed her lips on his cheek.

"Was that for the rose or…"

"I mean, it is a date and all," Kagome grinned slyly before shifting around. "I'm going to put this in water so give me a second, okay?"

"Sure."

Kagome rushed backed into her dorm in search of some kind of cup she could put the rose in. Once she grabbed one from her and Sango's dish shelf, she went into the bathroom to fill the cup. Carefully placing the rose in the cup, she set it down before turning around and when she did, Inuyasha stood at her doorway.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha stared at her, a mere few feet between them. He didn't walk towards her; he just stood there, watching her. Kagome felt confused. Why was he staring at her like she'd disappear at any moment? Her heart pounded as if it were a bird in a cage, trying to escape.

"Nothing, sorry." Inuyasha snapped out of whatever trance he was under. Then he pointed to the bag Kagome had strapped over her shoulder. "Did you bring your swimsuit?"

Kagome decided to ignore whatever had just happened because she wasn't even sure how to ask. Nodding she asked, "Yeah, are we like swimming or something?"

"Something like that." He grinned. Inuyasha appeared to be his confidence self again. "Come on, I don't want to be late."

"Late to what?"

"You'll see."

"Inuyasha."

"Would ya just trust me?"

Kagome pursed her lips, following him out of the door. "I'll see if I trust you when we get to wherever we're going."

 _"_ You want me to what?"

Kagome had her mouth hung open as the two of them stood on a medium cliff overlooking the ocean. Their school hadn't been far from the beach. It was the usual hangout place those who wanted to drink and smoke at three in the morning. It was pretty deserted during the day though. Especially days like today as the clouds were rolling in, becoming grayer the faster the wind picked up.

However, after several minutes of Inuyasha convincing Kagome to change in the back seat of his car to get into her swimsuit, he was now attempting to convince her to jump off this cliff with him.

"Come on, it'll be awesome. Promise."

"Um, I'm going to die. Do you want me to die? Did you really think this was how we should have our first date?"

"Hey I had the whole violin and proposal prepared, but you ruined that surprise so…"

"I'm not going to do it." Kagome protested as she crossed her arms over her swimsuit top. Inuyasha had been all too much of a gentleman, trying not to stare, but the longer Kagome stood in front of him, the harder it was for Inuyasha to restrain himself. He allowed himself one glance over and his eyes lingered.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped. "Eyes up here buddy."

"What, I can't enjoy the view?"

Kagome reddened. "You're so lucky I'm too terrified I'd fall or else I'd kick you right now."

Inuyasha laughed and moved closer.

"St-Stay there."

Inuyasha didn't listen, but he stopped a few inches in front of her. Kagome adverted her eyes to the rocky floor. Then, Inuyasha placed his hands at the bottom of his shirt to unravel his shirt up and off his body.

"Listen, you're going to do this and you're going to have actual fun."

Kagome laughed almost hysterically, nervous bubbles bursting through her body. "No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't make me."

Inuyasha smirked at her, accepting her challenge. "Wanna bet?" Before Kagome could a word in, Inuyasha slipped his hand around the back of Kagome's waist. She gasped as he pulled her forward. "If you jump, I'll finish where we left off the night I kissed you."

Kagome's breaths became faster. She kept herself under control though. "If you think for a second that I would jump that cliff for kiss or…or-"

Inuyasha grinned wider. "Not what I was talking about but I like where your mind goes."

"Wait. What are you talking about then?"

"We did actually talk Kagome. We talked about before. About when we were kids. About when I fell for you."

Kagome became speechless, her mouth gaping open. "We did?" She paused and looked him straight in the eyes. He stared back. " _You_ did?" Fell for her? He fell for her. "Wait when, when did that happen? When-"

Inuyasha released her suddenly and stepped back, his feet got closer to the edge of the cliff. "Jump and find out."

"Inuyasha, wait, what are you-"

Within in a split second he turned and leaped from the edge. Kagome ran after him, stopping at he edge. The sound of crashing water followed. For several seconds she didn't see him come up. Then, that familiar silver hair submerged out of the water.

"Come on!"

Kagome tensed. Why did he have to be so frustrating? He was going to get it. Standing straight up, she tried not to focus on the gaping distance between her and the water. Deep breaths. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pretended like she was about to take any other normal step.

"You've got to open your eyes!" Inuyasha called out just as Kagome stepped off the edge. Kagome blinked, saw the water and fell fast, stomach dropping, hair flying, arms whaling and then, smack.

It felt sharp. It felt like she had woken up for the first time in a long time. All her worries had come crashing through her body for a moment. Worries dissolved into the water. She swung her arms through the rushing water until she felt air in her lungs again.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, and twisted her body in every direction to find Inuyasha. "That was, that was…" she breathed hard, trying to find him. She couldn't though. Panic rolled over her until she felt something touch her legs. This time she screamed bloody murder.

She sunk beneath the water, her eyes stayed up and then Inuyasha's face appeared in front of her. Both of them came up again. "Are you freaking insane?!" She yelled at him as she grasped onto his shoulders for dear life.

"We were kids, you climbed that stupid fucking tree with me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"I fell for you then."

Inuyasha's stare was so intense that Kagome couldn't look away. Each other's breath danced together over the chilly water. Thanks God Inuyasha kept treading water because Kagome stopped kicking as she held onto him.

"And now?"

Inuyasha crinkled his brows at her. "Now what?"

"How do you feel now?"

Laughing, he brought one hand up, brushing the tips of his fingers along the edge of her jaw. "How do I feel now?" He laughed again, nervousness apparent in his voice. "I don't want to scare you off on our first date, but I'll let you know that you make me so fucking happy, Kagome and I want you to know that I don't want you out of my life ever again."

"I think I'm falling for you too."

"What?"

Kagome giggled softly. "I think that-"

"Kiss me."

"Well um, I," Kagome stumbled over her words. What the heck was she supposed to say to that? She swallowed, feeling her nerves pile at the back of her neck. "Just, uh, close your eyes."

Inuyasha smirked at her eyes, but complied. "Alright, I'm waiting."

Kagome flickered her gaze over his face. Then an idea hit her. Suddenly she lifted her hands from his shoulders. "Ready?"

"So ready."

Instead of feeling the sweet softness Inuyasha had hoped for, water splashed him. He opened up his eyes to see Kagome frantically swimming away. Her beautiful laughter skated across the sea. Quickly flipping a switch from annoyed and disappointed, Inuyasha swam after her.

"You're so dead!" He called and Kagome kept laughing. Inuyasha dunked underneath the water until he caught onto her arm, mid-stride.

When he twisted her around to face him, she giggled. "Is that not what you meant?"

"You little-"

"Little what?" Kagome perked her brow up at him, grinning.

Inuyasha leaned in, her hand in his beneath the water. His forehead sank down until it met hers. Her smile fell. He watched as she licked her lips and swallowed. A smirk appeared on his mouth again. "Are you nervous?"

"Of…Of course not."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not even if I get this close?" Inuyasha pressed closer until his lips nearly touched hers. He waited, watching her squirm. It was he knew how she felt in these moments, but other times he just couldn't figure her out. However, now as she so obviously tried to search for a way to backfire, he knew how she felt. She had to think they had a future together.

The thought made the idea of tonight so much fucking harder.

The clouds began to ripple above the sea and filled the air with droplets of rain. The soft groan of thunder echoed in the background.

"I'd kiss you right now, but I think we should get out of here before it starts pouring."

Kagome nodded, straying her eyes from his gaze as she slipped away from him and swam towards the shore. Once both of their feet began settle on the sand rain that threatened them moments before came crashing down. Kagome started running out of the water.

"Holy crap it's coming down so hard!" She said, astonished then began to laugh. "And you wanted to have the date today?"

Inuyasha was getting out of the water, following her towards the car parked in an empty lot near the cliff they jumped off. He simply rolled his eyes. "What you don't think I planned this? I obviously wanted the rain."

Kagome slowed her pace, getting closer to the car. Placing her hands on her hips she glanced back at him. "Oh really? What's the rain good for then? We're already wet from swimming."

Grinning, he stepped over, plucking her hand away from her hip. "Lots of things." He tugged her forward gently twisting her around until he was in front of the car's back door. "For example, when it's raining," he began, opening the door. "It's kind of awesome to sit in a warm car." He gestured for Kagome to crawl inside.

"I'm choosing to trust you since I didn't die on that cliff," she told him before slipping into the back seat of his car.

Laughing, he said, "Okay give me five seconds."

"One. Two. Three…"

Before Kagome could get to the next number Inuyasha opened and slammed the trunk shut. When he came back, his hands were full of a box. With haste, he got into the back seat with her. "Okay," he said as she looked at him with curiosity.

The back door closed behind them and Inuyasha brought the box onto his lap. The rain beat down on the car and as they sat in silence, it felt like they had escaped into their own separate world. A world Inuyasha never wanted to leave.

"I promised that on this date we'd get to know each again right?"

"Right."

"So I've got four bags of different types of chips."

"Chips?"

Inuyasha grinned and perked his brows at her. "You can tell a lot about a person based on their favorite flavor."

Giggling Kagome said, "Okay."

Pulling out the bags, he displayed them each before her one by one. "Sour cream and onion?"

"Not the best."

"Salt and Vinegar?"

"That's disgusting."

Laughing, he went on. "BBQ?"

"It's alright."

"Wow if I don't have the right kind now, are you gonna hate me for it?"

"We'll see," Kagome teased.

"Cheddar?"

"Now we're talking."

Inuyasha made a fist in the air like he won a race. He tossed the bag to her and she popped the bag open laughing. "So was cheddar a good answer?"

Smirking, he replied, "It was the only right one."

"You would have said that with any chip I picked."

"No, if you said any other, you'd have to walk out of this car."

Kagome dropped her mouth, reframing from laughing as she reached across to smack his shoulder. "That's so rude!"

"I guess it's a good thing you chose cheddar."

Rolling her eyes, she took a chip into her mouth. "What's next?"

"Candy."

"Even better."

Before either of them had noticed, they had spent several hours in the car asking each other questions about senseless things, but important things nonetheless. Inuyasha never failed to keep a smile on Kagome's face and Kagome never felt forced to laugh. Everything felt genuine like they'd been doing this their whole life together.

Bags of food and bottles of drinks had been tossed around in the car. Inuyasha was finishing his story about the time he fought this guy in fencing.

"I think I could take you on."

"In what, fencing?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head laughing. "No, you couldn't. Have you ever fenced in your entire life?"

"I could learn."

"I could teach you, but I'd only ever let you win a fight."

Kagome glared at him and sprung up from her sitting position until she had her finger on his chest. "Listen well. I can take you on whenever, however."

He watched her body move over him and tried so hard to be a gentleman. He really did. Right now she was making it too fucking hard to not do something about this position. Quickly, his hand grasped onto her wrist.

"However?"

Halting, Kagome realized where she was and what she was doing. Flushing, she didn't want to backtrack this time. She could woman up and face him.

"Yeah, however. I can take you." As much as she wanted to appear confident, she felt her voice shake over those words. Slowly, Inuyasha pulled her down towards him.

"Then do it."

Kagome swallowed, nervous as ever. It would be bad to be with him right? It's all right to give in. To be happy. To forget their past. Biting her lip, her eyes wondered over his face. He really was beautiful and she really did like him and he was doing all the right things. Sure, he got testy sometimes, but the way her heart pounded for him now wasn't a lie.

"I really like you." She whispered before taking his lips into hers. His breath exhaled against her and she felt his smile against her mouth. The kiss was slow as they settle into each other. Nothing was rushed.

Inuyasha took his time to weave his hand between them. His nails glided on top of her arm and until he found the crevice of her waist. A soft moan left Kagome and that's when Inuyasha could no longer restrain himself. Hastily, he pushed her and guided her back onto the car seat. How he never left her lips, Kagome didn't understand, but she was not about to ask why. She was enjoying herself too much.

"Be with me." Inuyasha whispered and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. "Stay with me. I want you in my life Kagome. Just like this."

Breathing hard, Kagome wiggled her legs around his. "Okay."

He brought his head up to meet her eyes. "Okay?"

Nodded quickly, Kagome smiled. "Okay. Yes."

"Fucking finally."

Giggling, she rolled her eyes.

He grinned and pressed his lips on her nose. Suddenly, the two froze because Kagome's phone went off. The sound of her familiar alarm broke their silence. She checked the time. Her body flinched. It was already 7pm.

"I have to be somewhere by 8pm."

Inuyasha kept his face straight. "Yeah. I can get you there on time."

"I'm so sorry. I promise it's important or else I would, um, I wouldn't want to leave."

Inuyasha's mood was less carefree, she noticed. "Don't worry about it." He carefully pulled himself off of her. "I'll get you there."

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked as he held onto the handle to get out.

"Yep," he said shortly.

"Okay, I guess."

As the two settled in the front seats, they fell silent. It was weird. Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha became so cold. Did her leaving bother him that much? Did she already mess up any relationship they had? No, it was fine. She was overreacting.

"I have to get gas. I'll be quick though. Promise." Inuyasha explained as they pulled over on an exit.

"You're fine. I've got plenty of time." Even saying this, Kagome did want to get home quickly. She still had to mentally prepare herself and choose an outfit that didn't include a swimsuit. Her hair was probably disgusting from the salt water. It wasn't like she needed to impress Serial Killer. Still, she could use the confidence to face him.

As Inuyash pulled into the gas station, he hopped out to fill his tank. As he did this, his phone fell from his pocket and onto the seat. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but he slammed the door before she could tell him. Oh well. She pulled out her own phone.

 _Still on for tonight right?_

Kagome sent her text to Serial Killer and fell back onto her seat. In less than an hour she'd know. Upon hearing a ding, she checked her phone and then realized it was Inuyasha's.

Odd.

Glancing out of the window, she saw him filling up. It wouldn't be so bad to peek would it? Smiling mischievously, she grabbed his phone to see who was text him.

She read the text from his lock screen.

Her heart stopped.

Her heart dropped.

 _Still on for tonight right?-_ **Kagome.**

Inuyasha pulled the driver's door open.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Inuyasha asked until his eyes dropped to the phone in her hands.

Her head shook slowly, mouth agape. "What the hell does this mean?"

 **A/N:** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I spent a couple weeks trying to write this chapter. I had to end it somewhere and I debated different ways to end it and where to take this reveal until I decided on this one.

I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least until that ending. Oops.

Be sure to review/favorite/follow if you liked this chappie. I love all your feedback. Y'all have been so sweet and respectful. See ya next chapter which will be soon. (hopefully)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey! Whhaatt new chapter?! I feel terrible for leaving you guys that long especially with the ending to the last chapter. I've been leading up to this chapter for so long so I really wanted to think about what I was doing with it.

WARNING: Please note that this chapter does get quite dramatic and little creepy so it's pretty far from fluff. This is all very fictional and not based on true events. I guess I just ask that you read with caution in case you feel unhealthily uneasy from reading this. OK I'M BEING DRAMATIC MAYBE. IT'S A STORY, BUT I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE FOLKS ARE OKAY. i love all y'all.

You guys are super supportive and I love reading reviews when I post.

Side note: This is teen rated so there will be no smut/ lemon, but I'm planning another story that will be mature rated.

 **Chapter 15**

Inuyasha filled the tank in his car. It stopped raining. His mind was scattered. What was he supposed to do? Kagome wanted to see Serial Killer and he planned for her to meet him. Still, some stupid voice inside him said that if he made this one date amazing enough, she wouldn't want to see him. They'd move on and maybe someday, she'd forget about Serial Killer.

Then that fucking alarm fired went off during a good moment. Damn it. Why did she have to be so on time to shit? Ugh. Whatever.

On his way to drive her home he decided he'd let Serial Killer blow her off. Yeah, it was going to hurt like hell to watch her get rejected, but if he wanted them to have a clean slate, it was something that had to be done.

He was so prepared to do it too. He was ready to distract Kagome from his alter ego. It was selfish, he knew, but damn if he wasn't going to do anything in order to keep Kagome by his side.

When he opened the door to the car and became worried about the look she wore. Then he saw _his_ phone in _her_ hands. He saw the look in her eyes as her face fell. He saw the mistrust and betrayal.

"What the hell does this mean?" Kagome sounded like a low boil, ready to rapidly burn whatever got in her pot.

"Kagome, I, it's-"

"You aren't him, you can't be him." She stared down at the phone in her hands, shaking her head.

Fuck.

Inuyasha reached for her as he settled into the drivers seat. Kagome jerked and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." So Inuyasha retreated, he let her thoughts sink in. Damn it. What the hell did he say?

"Was this some sort of joke to you? Some game to mess with me?"

Inuyasha shook his head, frustrated that she would even think that of him. "I'm not that kind of person, Kagome."

"Oh really, what kind of person are you then? Some one who lies? Pretends to be someone they're not?" She was furious. All she wanted to do was run out of the car now. Anything to get away from him.

"No, fuck, Kagome!" He hated the way she was burning into him. It brought back all his old aggression he dealt with in high school while he stayed away from her. She couldn't possibly think he was trying to hurt her. Did he anything he ever said to her, texted her sound like that was his objective? For fucks sake, Kagome was ready to meet someone who she thought was someone else.

"I don't think you're one to talk." He sneered.

"Excuse me? I'm not in the wrong here."

"What were going to do Kagome? Huh? Explain this to me. You kiss me, admit you like me and then decide to go see another guy tonight?"

"It was _you,_ Inuyasha! The other guy was you!"

"And you didn't know that! Did you think that was alright Kagome? To go see some guy, knowing how I feel about you and how you said you felt today."

Kagome stops speaking, heart pounding, head woozy from this sudden bombshell dropped into her hands. It's not fair for him to pin this on her. It's not. And yet, it's like her heart is being ripped apart by guilt and betrayal all at once.

"I'm leaving."

"You're what? No, Kagome, that's not what's happening."

She's already reaching for the door handle when he grasps her wrist. Her head is turned, eyes focused outside the window. "Let me go."

Inuyasha's jaw clenches as he tries hard to focus on a gentle tone. It doesn't work though. "No way. Not when you need to listen to me."

He watches she swallows, turning towards him, and when she does, her other hand shoots up, slapping his cheek. Her chin quivers as dead silence follows the smacking of skin.

"Let. Me. Go."

This time he does and she's out of the car. Inuyasha should have felt the pain aching on his face. He should feel the cut she left from her nails, but he didn't. He couldn't physically feel anything escape the gaping hole in his chest as part of his heart left the car.

He rolls down the window because even though he wants to run after her, he knows it would only fuel her anger.

"Please Kagome." He calls from the car.

That's when she turns around and starts to scream. "Go! I want you to leave! I want to leave and get the hell away from me." Her hands push at the car door, aggressively. More aggressively than Inuyasha has ever seen her act. Ever.

He winces, shaking his head. "I can't leave you here alone!" He has to yell at her because she's not thinking straight. If she's going to be mad, be mad in her dorm, not in the middle of nowhere in this gas station 30 minutes away from campus.

For an instance, Kagome gathers herself, still shaking with emotion. "I'll call Sango. So leave. Just leave." There's bitterness in her voice. A terrible bite to it.

Inuyasha bites his lip, angry at her, angry at himself. "I need to see you call her."

Kagome rolls her eyes with a heavy heart before taking her phone out to call her best friend. Sango picks up. "I've got her. So leave, Inuyasha."

That's when Inuyasha loses his sense of rationality. "Fine!" He shoves the keys into the ignition and slams his foot onto the gas pedal. He's fuming as the wheel beneath his hands is victim to his deathly grip.

There's specks of dust rolling over the parking lot of the gas station, left behind by Inuyasha as Kagome hold her phone to her ear. As Sango asks what's wrong, Kagome bursts into tears.

"Oh my God, hun, what's wrong?"

Kagome can't formulate the words so Sango tells her to breathe in and out. She says they'll do it together and they do until Kagome can speak coherently again.

"Inuaysah, it's," she sniffs, trying not to choke up again. "He's Serial Killer. The guy I've been texting since the end of summer. But he knew who I was, Sango. He was lying to me."

There's silence on Sango's end. This makes Kagome suspicious. "Sango? Is that not shocking to you?"

More silence.

"I swear if you don't say something, I'm hanging up and I'm-"

"I knew."

"What?" Kagome feels the ability to breathe being lost again. There's no way. There's no way she knew. Sango would have said something, done something. She's never a sidelines kind of girl.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Miroku told me what was going on and I thought-"

"Miroku knew too?"

"Yes. But please, Kagome just listen because you need to know Inuyasha, he's-"

"He's a liar Sango. He manipulated me. He's always been a horrible, horrible jerk to me. Ready to play with my feelings at a moment's notice. And you know what?" She pauses, gritting her teeth. "You're a liar too."

With that, Kagome hangs up. Sango's face and name immediately appear on her phone. Kagome can't even look at her so she turns it off. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. More tears fall, wetting her cheeks and lips. She stares at her blank phone. How could the one person she needed also be the last person she wanted?

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Kagome glances up at a car that pulled over. She wipes away her salty eyes and then nods. Then she shakes her head. "I'm fine, I'm sorry, I'm just going to, um," her shoulders shake, holding back more tears. "Someone can pick me up and-"

"Wait, is that you Kagome?"

She whips her head up to get a closer look at the mystery driver. It takes a few long stares and mental notes of who went to her high school, but then she realizes whom he is.

"Naraku, right?"

He smirks, raising his hands to gesture over himself. "In the flesh."

"I haven't seen you in, in forever," she forces out, choking on the last words.

"Hey, you know what, how's about I give you a ride home huh?"

Kagome swallows, ready to shake her head, but who else would she call? All her friends were clearly not on her side. If she called her mom she'd want to know everything and she so did not want to say anything right now. So instead of saying no, Kagome nods, stepping towards the car.

"That would be amazing, actually."

"Hey, anything for an old classmate."

She steps forward, grasping his truck's handle. A sinking feeling had her wondering if she shouldn't go with him, but then she scans his interior, which is spotless and she see his wide grin, seeming genuine and helpful and the sinking feeling leaves her. She slips inside.

"I can't thank you enough. I wasn't sure how I would get home."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem at all. If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?"

Kagome was pulling the seatbelt over her body, when she flinches and brings her hand up to her cheek. Sure enough there's involuntary tears flowing from her eyes. She quickly wipes them away.

"I'm sorry I just had a huge fight with my-" She pauses. Boyfriend nearly slipping from her lips. That's not what Inuyasha is or what he ever was. Maybe almost. God, she didn't want to think about it.

"Kagome?"

How long had she stopped talking? Swallowing, she shakes her head and forces a small smile. "You know, it doesn't matter, they're not going to be in my life anymore."

Naraku eyes are, lips pressed together. His fingers tap and tighten on the wheel. "Alright. So, did you need to get back to Shikon's campus?"

Kagome nods, laying back into her seat. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about coming back to her dorm to see Sango. Hopefully she was at Miroku's and- Wait. How in the hell did he know where she went to school? It was weird enough to suddenly see him at the same gas station as her.

Cautiously glancing at him, that sinking feeling from earlier returns. Everything's okay. She's still breathing and obviously she knows who Naraku his. He had always been nice to her. Quiet a lot of the time, but nice to her when they were at school together. Maybe she did mention Shikon to him?

"How did you know I went to Shikon?" She asks hesitantly. Each word said calmly.

There's tension in his jaw. She can see it and then his thumbnail digs into the driving wheel's leather. He laughs lightly. "Did I say that? I just assumed since that's where most people from our school went."

Kagome has to bite her tongue. This feels weird. Really weird. When she thinks back to high school again, she only ever remembers Naraku speaking with her. He never used his energy on other people.

Choosing her words carefully she mumbles a reply. "True."

Silence.

As she watches the road in front of them, she spots a sign that she knows is the opposite direction to Shikon. "Um, I think campus is the other way."

Naraku nods, then winks at her. "I know a short cut."

The air gets tenser and she watches his speed meter. It's going fast. Too fast.

"Maybe you should slow down a little."

"Maybe you should shut that fucking mouth of yours."

It takes all of her not to gasp at his words. Fear rolls through her causing her fingers to shake. She reaches for her phone.

Naraku's laughter erupts, but nothing about it is happy. It's disturbing. "I'm sorry about that. I've just got to control that temper of mine."

She presses her fingers along the on button on her phone. "You know, I think that my other friend would probably want to take me back because she just texted me and she's worried about-"

His stare slices through her. "Your phone's not even on yet, Kagome. Are you trying to leave me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Wh-What?" Kagome stammers because she's so confused and terrified.

"You know what I'm talking about Kagome. You and me. I know we've always had this connection and you'd be lying if you say you never felt it."

"I think I need to be dropped off somewhere."

"Why Kagome? Why?! I'm everything you could possibly want and you know that bastard Inuyasha is never going to treat you the way I would."

Her phones turns on and she's fumbling her fingers to call for help, concentrating on the numbers on her screen when she feels something cold, hard, and sharp against the temple of her head.

"Don't you dear or I'll take you now, right here and kill myself after. "

Kagome drops her mouth, body frozen. There's a knife to her head, poking at her skin.

"We can be together Kagome and I'll never hurt you. Not like Inuyasha has."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" She surprises herself with her ability to formulate a complete sentence. Slowly her fingers begin to hit emergency call on her phone.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Naraku's voice roars, the car swerves, the knife's point draws blood from her head. Kagome loses her phone to the ground. Damn it. Her head pounds with fear, she barely feels the stinging sensation on her face. A tiny dot of blood glides down her face.

The car returns to its lane as Naraku pulls the knife further from her face so it's not touching her skin.

"It could have been so much more simpler. If that bastard didn't get in the way of Kouga doing his job for me, we would have already been together, baby." His voice softens at the end of his words. Kagome's head whirls. Kouga. The party.

Oh god. He tried to tell her. He tried to say something and now-

In the corner of her eye, she sees him. She sees Inuyasha. He's in his car, in the other lane. She can't move though. Any sudden movements and she's not sure what Naraku is willing to do.

...

Inuyasha just sped off, away from the gas station. Away from Kagome and her assumptions, away from her screaming, away from all her tears and away from the other half of his heart.

He hits the wheel, frustrated and hurt. He should have told her the moment he knew. He should have said something.

Damn it. He shouldn't have driven away. He hits the break and makes an abrupt U-turn towards the gas station. What he's going to say to her hasn't crossed his mind. If he could just see her, he knew he would be able to get through this with her. He'll start from the beginning. Tell her everything.

He's in love with her. He's been in love with her for forever.

As he pulls into the gas station, he spots her, but she's getting into another car. He doesn't recognize it. It's a truck too and no one she knows could have arrived here faster than him. He watches as the truck drives away in the opposite direction of her dorm.

What the hell?

Where was she going?

Who was in that car?

He waits until the car is out on the road, far enough for him to follow it without suspicion. If he could just know she was safe. Getting his phone out, he flicks his eyes from the road to his phone before calling her. It immediately goes to voicemail. Dear God woman turn on your phone, he thought as he sped closer to the car in suspicion.

Fuck. He doesn't care if she sees him and thinks he's psychotic for following her. So he speeds up more and gets into the lane beside the truck to see who was driving. He sees her, sitting up straight, unusually stiff looking.

Look to the right his minds screams.

He drives closer until he's thrown by the shine of a sharp object near Kagome's neck. All of his tension leaves the road when he finally sees the bastard's face. His jet-black hair and pale skin makes Inuyasha growl in response.

Naraku.

Suddenly, the bastard turns to see him. His truck zips past Inuyasha, racing away.

...

"DID YOU TELL HIM?" Narakus spits, yelling with force, blade still in hand while he hits gas pedal, hard.

Kagome is ready to cry out as she shakes her head, careful not to hit the knife. "I can't get to my phone."

"He wont get to us." He tells her as he keeps speeding down the long stretch of road. He passes through another car, them honking at his destructive driving in the process. "We're going to be happy together, Kagome. Secluded from the harsh world. And no one will take you away from me."

"I don't want to be with you." Kagome practically cries and Naraku flinches at her words.

"You don't mean that. Besides, if I can't be with you. No one is going to have you." The blade hovers up and down her cheek. "I don't think you want that."

She squeezes her eyes shut, shivering. Please help Inuyasha, she mentally begs.

"I don't think he wants to give up." Naraku remarks, looking at his rearview mirror. Sure enough, Inuyasha is picking up speed. "Grab your phone and call him."

She breathes hastily and bends, the knife following her every move.

"You're going to tell him to stop following us and that you never want to see his face again. Make it sound good."

Pressing her lips together, she holds her phone, her mind screaming at her to call 911. They couldn't get to her fast enough though. Not with Naraku ready to hurt her. So she finds Inuyasha's number instead.

"I told that fucker to stay away from you a long time ago and yet here we are, just like I said." Naraku is rambling and the words are like bricks smashing into Kagome's chest. There wasn't time to think about the meaning though as she pressed call. A different idea crosses her mind though. She needed this call to mean something to him. To mean something was terribly wrong so she finds Serial Killers number and presses call.

He picks up right away.

"Kagome! Tell me what's going on. Has he hurt you? Please-"

"N-No," she clears her throat to sound believable. "He hasn't hurt me. I'm fine. I want you to stop following us. He's being nice and good to me like you clearly haven't." Her voice nearly cracks. "I don't want you in my life anymore. I never have." Then she drops the phone without hitting end.

"Good job, babe. He deserved it."

Kagome's hair rises as he calls her babe. "Where are we going?"

His brow raises at her, smirking. "Eager are we? It's a surprise."

"You can't keep me hidden away from everyone." She says louder than before. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Just for a few days, then you'll be so in love with me that you wont want to leave."

Kagome swallows. "Maybe you're right. If you had _taken_ me earlier I would have never had to deal with Inuyasha." Her voice is louder, praying for Inuyasha to save her somehow.

"Why are you speaking like that?" He asks suddenly and then he's clenching his jaw again. "Pick up the phone"

"What. Why?"

"Pick it up. I want to see your phone."

"But-"

"I SAID PICK IT UP!" He screams and she frantically reaches over to pick it up when the entire car makes a sudden turn. The blade flies form his hand into the back seat. She smashes into the side door. The car brakes slam and they're no longer on the road anymore, but on muddy grass.

She's bruised and everything hurts, but she can't stay still. She has to get out. There are black dots blocking her vision, she feels hands on her upper arm, squeezing hard. Gasping, she's suddenly being dragged away from handle on the passenger's door.

Struggling, her hands scratch at the arms holding onto her. Then they're around her neck, pulling. She gasps for air as her body rolls over the seats until fresh air hits her skin.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice breaks her state of blurriness.

"Inu-" There's a hand on her mouth before she can finish. Her eyes flicker to the scene before her. Inuyasha is out of his car, which is blocking the road and Naraku's truck sits, tilted on the muddy grass. What was Inuyasha thinking?! He could have been killed.

"Don't come near us." Naraku says, holding Kagome down.

"Like hell I wont. Let her go and maybe I won't kill you right now." Inuyasha grits, stepping towards them. With haste, Naraku digs into his pocket, releasing his hand from Kagome to pull out another blade. He brings it to her neck and Inuyasha stops.

"One. More. Step." Narakus warns.

"This is how you want to do this? Hide behind her? Let's face it Naraku, you've been too much of a coward to fight me since the day you said to stay away from her."

Naraku is fuming and Kagome's breath hitches at Inuyasha's words. What did he mean? How long had Naraku been after her? There were so many questions, but she needed to focus on staying alive.

"Come on, Naraku. You say you want her, but how could you when you aren't willing to fight?"

Naraku snarls, trying to restrain himself. Then his hand raises until uses the blades handle to hit Kagome in the head, sending her to the ground. Kagome's vision blackens until her mind blackouts too.

"You bastard!"

That's when Inuyasha charges and so does Naraku. His knife is aimed towards Inuyasha's chest, but Narakus forgets that Inuyasha has been studying fencing since he was 12 years old. The moment, the two collide, Inuyasha whips Naraku around and grabs the knife, centering it on Naraku's neck this time.

There are sirens blaring now as cops begin to race to the scene.

"It's over." Inuyasha tells him.

Naraku laughs hysterically, officers surrounding them.

"Drop the knife!" The police shout, holding guns. Inuyasha lets the knife drops to the ground before the police run and, grab him and Naraku.

Wait. Kagome. He pulls away from the officer, desperate to get to her.

"Stay still!" The police order him, but he shouts.

"She's hurt. Fucking help her!"

Another officer is on the move to get to her. He never lifts his eyes from her as the officer does precautions to wake her up. He watches her stir, painfully getting up. Their eyes meet next and he watches her begin to realize what's happening.

"Inuyasha!" She screams to him, ready to run until the officer holds onto her shoulder. She winces, head still obviously sore. Only then can he relax. She's safe. She's hurt, but she'll be okay.

 **A/N:** THANKS FOR READING! :D I've got things formulated in my mind for the next chapter so I hope to get that out soon.

Also this is very off topic, but does anyone watch danisnotonfire? He's a youtuber and I think I might collapse from his latest rap video. IT WAS SO GOOD AND PERFECT.

As always, please review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed this chapter! (heh, well enjoyed is a loose term)

ONE MORE NOTE: I'm about to join another fandom in the fanfiction world and write a Reylo, but do not worry. I'm still a die hard Inuyasha/ Kagome writer and I have plans for another fic after this as well.

byeeeeee. see you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hi so I know I'm dropping this chapter rather suddenly. I should have prepared y'all more for this. Hell. I'm not prepared for this. I literally couldn't stop writing this chapter though and I had a free day plus last night I started writing as soon as I posted chapter 15. Ok yes. Time to rip the bandaid off right? This will be the official **last chapter**. BUT WAIT. There will be an _**epilogue**_ I'm including, which will hopefully give more closure than this chapter does.

I've been writing this on and off for over a year now and I've never finished a fanfiction, ever, in my life. I'm kind of really giddy about actually accomplishing it even if it's not that long. I know I'm not the best writer on here, obviously, but I'm so grateful for all those who have stuck with this story since the beginning and those who found it today and liked it. Your reviews kept me going. Some of you guys brought up plot complications, which I'm grateful for because it gave me new insight as a writer for future stories. Yes. This story isn't perfect and it's a bit wobbly when it comes to my reasoning, but hey! I finished it! I kept going and I'm proud of myself for that. Also, next story, I'll be better about editing. Oops.

I really, truly hope I entertained some of y'all at least a little bit. You make me smile so much. I would include a heart emoji here, but this site doesn't really let me do that, haha.

Enjoy..

Chapter 16:

"Are you sure you don't want to come, sweetheart?" Kagome's mother's voice is soft and understanding just as it has been ever since Kagome came home. She tried to go to class after the incident, but the terrors kept coming. At night they were worse and it woke up Sango every single time.

Speaking of Sango, she was the first face Kagome saw when she arrived in the hospital to get checked out for a concussion and head trauma. Kagome melted into her friend, almost instantly. Every word they exchanged over the phone was forgiven. She just needed her best friend by her side.

Sango was there for Kagome too. She was there when the terrors began and as much as she tried to console her friend. The image of Naraku and his knife never faded. Kagome ended up getting a note from her doctor, which was sent to all her professors. They worked out a solution where she could complete her course work online and through email.

It's been weeks since she left, Christmas is around the corner as the calendar enters December today. With the holidays, lots of family gatherings come about, which means that today is one of those family friend tea's. The one involving _him._

"I just don't think I can go today. I'm sorry mom."

Her mother's hand gently soothes her shoulder. "Alright, try and eat something okay? I have leftovers from dinner in the fridge."

Kagome nods, sitting at her desk and returning to her textbook. Her mother leaves the room. As she reads on about a revolution in her history book, but as usual these past few weeks, her thoughts begin to wonder to dark places.

After Naraku was taken away, Kagome was rushed to the hospital. She saw Sango, they made up, and Kagome was sitting in a hospital bed, sobbing, feeling free to release all of her pent up feelings of fear. Her mom rushed to the hospital too with her little brother, Sota. It felt incredible to see them.

Miroku showed up too. When he got there, Kagome was too scared to ask where Inuyasha was. She knew he was taken to the police, but by the time Miroku showed up, he would have been out by then.

An officer came into her room and beckoned for her mother. This made her feel anxious so she said, "I want to hear what you have to say too."

He stiffened in front of her. The stance he had told Kagome something was very off. Her thought process at the time was that it couldn't have been any worse than what she had been through.

"I really think I should discuss this with your mother first and-"

"I'm a legal adult. I want to know."

Letting a long breath go, he held out photos, passing them to Kagome and her mother. Her mother gasped, hand over mouth.

"Miroku, Sango, could you please take Sota outside. Please"

"What?! I want to see!" Sota whined, but Sango already began pushing him towards the exit.

"Come on buddy. It's boring adult stuff. We can go get something to eat in the café."

"Fine." Sota grumbled.

As the door closed, Kagome stared at the photo in her hands. She tried to soak in what she held. Nausea rose in her stomach.

"We found the young man's address and when we checked it out, we found an entire room full of photos."

"O-Of me." Kagome spoke the words aloud because she needed to hear them. It felt unreal, a terrible nightmare. These walls were covered with photos from when she was with Hojo, when she was going to the gym, when she went shopping. Every moment of her life outside was documented.

"Oh my God." Kagome's mother had tears in her eyes and looked away from the photos. "I can't, I- My poor baby."

The officer carefully took the photos from her mother. Kagome swallowed and tore her eyes from the photos.

"And Inuyasha? He's alright?"

It didn't feel as personal speaking to the officer unlike Miroku. He nods in reply, penciling something into a clipboard. "Yes ma'am. He was sent home once we got our questions."

Kagome squeezes the covers of her bed. It's not like she expected him to come. She made it pretty clear where she stood with him.

"Well thank goodness he was there or I don't know what would have happened to my baby. He's a hero." Her mother exclaimed. The officer went on about the investigation, explaining what kinds of time Naraku would be spending in jail and other legal actions.

Kagome remembered staring at her phone and now, as she stared at her textbook in her own room, she longed to see _him._

The week she went to school, he wasn't there.

The second image hasn't been able to get out of her head was when she woke up and saw him next to the officer, seeming desperate to watch her. She remembered screaming his name over and over again, but he was taken into the police car. The officer taking care of her wouldn't let her get up and run. It was too dangerous for her health she had been told.

As she looks down at a pen in her hand, she realizes she's been making random marks on her piece of notebook paper. Leaning back, she drops her pen onto her desk, sighing.

She wanted to text him. She wanted to call him. She wanted to see him. What he did still hurt, no question, but the longer she thought about it, she couldn't think of a time when he progressively tried to mess with her. If anything, he had always been the person she could talk to in order to feel better about things.

Then, like magic, her phones buzzes on her bed. She races. Heart pounding, she tears away her covers. When she clicks on her phone, she see's Sango's number and a message about whether or not she wanted to go shopping next weekend.

Feeling disappointed, Kagome doesn't reply.

She flops her back onto her bed. There are so many questions. When she's able to stir herself away from the images of the blade against her throat, she thinks about every thing Naraku said and what Inuyasha said.

Damn it. She rolls over and shoves her face into the blankets.

Buzz.

Probably Sango, worried. Kagome turns her phone over and then she sees his name. Jerking up, her thumb quickly unlocks her phone.

 _Are u hobbit?_

Hobbit? What did that mean? She replies.

 _Hobbit?_

He replies slowly until it says _Home._

Her heart beats quickly. Was it because she didn't show up to the tea? Did he notice? Swallowing, she skeptically texts back.

 _Yes._

A moment later, _plz door opener_

Please door opener? Kagome was very confused until she felt her heart drop into her stomach. It takes her a split second to get onto her feet and five more to go down stairs. When she looks through the peephole, she sees him. He's swaying, staring at his phone.

Her eyes widen and she puts her back to the door. What did she do? He was here and he was asking to come inside. Terrified, she turns around, hand wavering on the handle. Her phone buzzes again.

 _Plz._

Only then does she open it. When she sees him, it's relieving at first, but then she notices a bottle in his hand, sloshing clear liquid in a clear glass bottle.

"You're drunk."

He seems to concentrate on what he's trying to say. Everything about him looks like guilty puppy. It should make her angry, but it doesn't. It worries her.

"I'm," he hiccups, taking a step towards her, but she steps back. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect y-you. I'm your, Kagome, I." He can't comprehend a full sentence. Kagome, what were you doing? She thought to herself as she steps out of the door.

"Come in here so no one sees you like this."

Inuyasha sways back and forth before finding the right step and reaching the inside of her house. He's shaking his head, getting closer to her. "I only care how you sees me." He's slurring, head nearly falling onto her shoulder. She let's her chest rise and fall before backing away from him.

"Why aren't you with our families?" She asks, arms crossed.

He eyes her for a long time and this causes her to drop her eye contact. "Why aren't you?" He asks.

"I think you should sit down." She glances up the stairs and back at the couch in the living room. It would be hours before everyone's back and it wasn't like she'd have him stay long. Carefully, she takes his hand and leads him to the couch. He doesn't protest as he follows her steps.

"I'm so sorry."

"You said that already."

"I mean it."

"I know you do. Will you please sit down and hand me that bottle?"

It wasn't so much of a question as an order. He nods, holding it out to her before stumbling onto the couch. Kagome goes to throw away the bottle, glad that he doesn't have it anymore. There's still some hot water in the kettle on the stove so she pours some tea and walks back to offer Inuyasha some.

"Here, you'll feel better."

He takes it, sipping slowly, but he stares at her the whole time.

"How did you get here?"

"Walked."

"All the way? Your place is at least an hour away to walk."

"I guess it's been an hour then."

She shakes her head, taking the tea away from him, afraid he'll slip it on the floor. Silence follows, but he's still staring at her.

"I don't understand why you're here." She whispers.

"I needed to see you. Having Kagome withdrawals."

"You can't get withdrawals from a person."

"I be-beg to diff-differ." Inuyasha reaches out and takes her hand. She stays put, waiting to see what he's going to do. "I'm Serial Killer."

Kagome sucks in a breath. Trying not to think about the way her chest stings. "Inuyasha, I know, we already-"

"No." He cuts in, brow scrunched seriously. "I know you know. You need to hear me though. I may not be in the best state to speak clearly, but I'm gonna try."

Kagome feels his hands smooth over hers, pulling her in. When she stays silent, he takes that as his cue to continue.

"I was going to tell you that night. I wanted to. But you were finally in my arms, ready for whatever we were going to be. Then I was selfish. I didn't want to ruin this. I was wrong. I should have given you the choice. I should have- God damn it. I should have told you the moment I figured out who you were."

"Wait. You-"

"Let me finish woman," he laughs a little awkwardly, very clearly shaking with anxiousness. She could feel it in his hands so he held on tighter. "I didn't know who you were when I first got that text from you. That text from a girl who so clearly deserved someone who loved her just as much as she loved them."

She looks down, pressing her lips together, a blush rising over her cheeks.

"I figured it out though. When I spoke to you at school. The responses were all too similar. I thought-fuck- I thought I could make you fall for me if I had a secret way into your head. I ended up falling in love with two versions you. One that wasn't afraid to hate my guts and another who depended on me for everything."

Kagome rolled her eyes until she felt what he said sink in. Her chest pounded and her hands were slipping from his. She moved her hands to her hair, reddening every second.

"You're drunk."

"I am drunk." He said, staring up at her from the couch. "But I'm also in love with you."

She shakes her head, stepping back. "No you're not. You're just delusional. You're saying things you don't mean and you're-" She stops when his hands holds her arm and gently pulls her down to the couch. Like a clutz, she falls onto his lap, decking his head with hers.

He laughs lightly. "Ouch. You've got a dense head you know that?"

She drops her mouth open, ready to push him down when he lifts his head up to touch his lips to hers. He smells of alcohol and familiarity.

"I'll say it all over again when I'm sober, but can I just kiss you now?"

She doesn't answer him, but instead, she leans into his mouth, stretching her arms around his neck. He groans softly, moving his lips slowly over hers. His arms wraps around her to find the small of her back. Then he's dipping down onto the couch with her, both on their sides, kissing slowly, tentatively. They spend time, giving attention to every single touch their lips make. It's soft and sweet and lazy.

"I still have questions," she whispers into his mouth and she feels him grin against her.

"I know." He breathes. "I'll tell you anything, everything." His lips move slower and then he, flicks his eyes open lazily. "Just a bit longer of this though, okay?"

"Okay," she whispers and then he's stopping, eyes closing. Both their chest are slowing moving up and down, steadily moving into sleep. Kagome tells herself that they can't sleep now. Not when her mom would come back home to this, but she hasn't been able to sleep well in weeks. It feels too good. So she surrenders into an unconscious state, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome wakes up, startled, flashing images of swerving cars and a shiny blade.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice mumbles sleepily. It's dark in the living room. There is no more sunlight seeping through the windows, but there is a soft shine of the moon streaming towards them.

Kagome's breaths are labored as she sits up, ignoring his question. "Oh my God, what time is it?" She twist her head, rummaging for her phone until she finds it on the floor. Reaching down, she grabs it and gasps lightly. It's two in the morning. They slept for 7 hours together.

Why hadn't her mother woke her? An embarssing image of her mother walking in and seeing them curled up on the couch appears. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

"You're thinking too much," Inuyasha interrupts her thoughts. "I can hear your thoughts and they're very loud and it's not helping my hangover." He pulls her by the waist and into his warm embrace.

It takes a moment for her to comprehend the entire situation. Inuyasha's here. He came to her house, very drunk, and then he...Her eyes widen and she pushes him away.

"Hey, hangover, no sudden movements, Darling."

Her eyes transition into a wider shape. "No. No. No. This. No"

He shuffles, sitting up with his elbows on the couch to finally look at her. "Okay. I didn't drink enough to forget what happened and you clearly weren't drinking so I don't know how you forgot what just happened."

She stares at him, reddening, thankful for the darkness. "Yo-You said," she pauses, scared to say it.

"I love you?"

"Yes."

"I know I did."

"You were drunk."

"I was."

"So then that means-"

"I still love you."

"N-No you don't. You were drunk."

"Yes I do. Yes I was. And I'm not now."

She frowns. "You shouldn't have said that."

This time he frowns at her, confused. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm so mad at you and you can't just tell me you love me when you haven't shown up in weeks, you haven't tried to contact me, and I have so me questions that are tearing me apart inside and I miss the guy I've texted for months and I've been so scared, Inuyasha. I can't stop thinking about it. About his face. I didn't want to die. I can't sleep or-" She stops as he grabs her and pulls her into a gentle, but firm hug. Sobs erupt and she roughly clutches onto his shirt.

"Shh. Shh." He soothes her, stroking her back.

"You just left. You never came back"

Inuyasha ached for her, shame and guilt running through his veins. Every time he replayed what happened, he curses himself for ever leaving her at the gas station. If he stayed, she would have never had to go through what she did. Naraku would have kept going sure, but if Kagome stayed by Inuyasha, Naraku would have slipped up and maybe, just maybe he could have been locked away without all of this. Inuyasha would have protected her.

"I'm sorry, darling, I should have stayed. I was so stupid. I made stupid mistakes starting with the first day of high school."

Kagome sniffed, collecting herself as much as she could. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me everything."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to speak. He told her how he always felt something for her. Ever since they were kids. He told her how he never wanted to see her hurt. Then he told her about Naraku threatening to ruin her. He threatened to use her insecurities against her. Threatened to take away any happiness she had. He told her that he decided he'd rather she be hurt by himself because at least that meant he could control how much. He explained how he was a stupid kid who didn't see any other solution. He wanted to protect her.

"I had no idea how far he was willing to go. I should have said something. I should have done something that day. I could have saved you. God, I want to badly to turn back time Kagome."

Her lips curl in, reaching to hold onto him. She didn't know what to say to him. The facts still terrified her. Naraku had been watching her for so long and here Inuyasha was, telling her about when it all started. Sure, he didn't know the deep disturbing facts, but something had been off a long time ago. He was just too naïve to understand and in truth, she's not sure she would have thought someone could do something so invading and disgusting.

"Keep going." She murmurs because she knows she has to hear everything.

"Then I found out who this drunken girl was, I saw an opportunity," he explains with a sigh, smiling a little sadly. "I thought that this was it, this was how I could find my way back to you. I saw that you didn't completely hate the me now, at least you didn't when you thought I was someone else You have to know that I never pretended to be anyone but myself. I only said things I meant."

"All this time…you, but wait, Naraku left senior year and you were still a jerk." She pointed out, poking at his chest.

He scratched the back of his head, nodding. "Yeah, well, how could I get in the way of you and that Hobo guy? You were so stupidly happy and I hated seeing you that way with someone who wasn't me. I'm sorry. It was really fucking selfish."

"You were jealous?"

He flushes, glancing away before turning back to stare into her eyes. "So fucking jealous."

Kagome sniffle and a small smile begins to form. She wipes away the moister, laughing quietly. "You really need to work on that mouth of yours."

Inuyasha perks his brows and tilts her chin back. "What? You don't like the way I fucking talk?"

A bigger smile Kagome tried to swallow appears on her mouth, laughing more this time. "You're so crude." She shakes her head; still smiling as she let's her head fall into his chest.

"I think you mean cute."

She laughs again, playfully hitting his chest and rolling her eyes. "Maybe that too. When you try."

This makes Inuyasha laugh and he nuzzles his head into her shoulder. The scent of her neck smells of vanilla and he can't help but breathe her in.

"Di-Did you just…?"

Inuyasha freezes moving back. "What? Nothing. Uh."

"Oh my gosh, you just sniffed me."

"I didn't. You just, I mean. Fuck. You smell good, okay?"

Kagome giggles and tugs him back to her by his shirt. "You are so weird." She grins at him, feeling light and happy for the first time in weeks.

Her laughter is like music, beautiful and uplifting. Inuyasha can't help but stare at her and then he's fixating his gaze to her lips.

She notices as her laughter fades and then her heart is picking up pace.

"It's two in the morning," she points out.

"Why do you keep stating facts?" He asks, leaning in.

"I am not. And it's important because it's late."

"Why's that important?" He leans closer and Kagome has to pull back to breath her own air again.

"Be-Because you should be going right? Do you need a ride?"

Inuyasha presses his lips together. That's right, he did walk all the way here. "I can walk." He says and he's mentally begging for her to say no, that she can take him.

"I can take you."

He hides his grin and nods. "Okay, then we should go right?"

Kagome's legs don't move even though her head his telling them to. Then he's getting up so she forces herself to too. As the two of them walk out, Kagome grabs her keys from the key holder, trying to be as quiet as possible. Even though she's sure her mother saw them and didn't do anything about it, her mother wouldn't approve of them leaving at this time of night.

She ushers him out of the door before turning to lock the house. "I don't think she'll wake up and-"

Before she can finish, Inuyasha pulls her back and twists her around until her back gently presses against the door. He smashes their lips together, and her lips open with a whine. She gasps with embarrassment, but he pulls her to him, flushing their bodies together.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that." He pants, running his fingers along her cheek.

"I should, uh, drive you home."

Inuyasha nods, letting her go to follow her to the car. Both of them are silent as they get inside. She doesn't play music, she just drives. The night is clear and the stars are bright against the navy blue sky.

"Do you still mean it?" Kagome asks as they approach his home after long accompanied silence.

Inuyasha shifts, curious about what she's hinting at. "Mean what?"

As she pulls into his driveway, she turns to meet his eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Right that." Inuyasha sort of chuckles to himself, and takes his phone out. This sends Kagome into high stress as she parks the car.

"Why are you pulling out your phone, you idiot? You know what, fine, just forget it. It's stupid-

Her phone buzzes between her thighs and she stops to look at it. When she glances down, she sees Serial Killer's name.

 _Maybe if I text it to you, it'll finally sink in. I love you, Kagome._

She doesn't look at him, she keeps her head down, fingers hovering over the screen.

 _Promise?_

 _I promise you. I'm promising you like the day I told you I wasn't a serial killer and look where we are now. Haven't killed a single person._

She laughs and God damn if it's not the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. The only sound he's ever wanted to hear when he sent each of his messages to her.

 _There's still time._

 _I guess you'll have to give me that time then._

Kagome bites her lip and looks back up at him. He was already watching her.

"Okay."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks, hopefulness in his eyes.

"Yes, but you have to be patient with me because you still have a lot to make up for, Inuyasha and I think that we really need to talk more-"

He leans over, slipping his seatbelt off to crawl over her body. "I think we've talked enough tonight." Then he kisses her and she slips out of her seatbelt to get closer. She's clumsy and hits the wheel, causing a loud honk.

"You are such a little klutz," he grins and she hits his shoulder. He keeps moving against her, though. "And I love you."

"One more time and I'll believe you."

"Oh just shut up already." He kisses her again and they keep kissing until there's no room left in their hearts for worry or guilt or shame. There's just happiness.

 _ **A/N PART 2:**_

 _If anyone is interested. I mentioned in the last chapter that I will be writing another story, which honestly, I'm still gathering plot ideas. I sort of have a base for what I want, but it's still up in the air. Hopefully I'll see you guys in another story! If not, that's okay, I had fun with this one. Thanks for everything (:_

 _Epilogue coming soon._


	17. Epilogue

**I HAD A really heartfelt goodbye written out but then it got all messed up when I posted. Ah, crud.**

Thank you so much for reading One Drunk Text! I can't believe I finished this. That's amazing to me! I've never finished a story before.

I'm so grateful for all the support, kinds words, and advice I was given throughout the story. It pushed me to keep writing!

Thank you so so so so so so much for reading. I hope I entertained some of you if only for a little while.

Thank you.

 **EPILOGUE**

 _It doesn't fit_

 _What do you mean, it doesn't fit?_

 _I mean that it doesn't fit and I need your help, babe._

 _I'm kind of busy here, darling._

 _Please._

 _Only because it's you. ;) Where are you?_

Kagome was about to text Inuyasha where she was when there was a knock on the door to the bathroom she was hiding in.

"Kagome? Is everything all right? You and the girls are supposed to be getting ready to walk downstairs." Rin's voice echoed through the door.

"Oh yeah, totally fine. I'm just going to need a minute." Kagome tried her best to sound sure of herself even though she was on the verge of ruining Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding day. There's a soft, nervous laugh through the door.

"You'd think it was _your_ wedding day, Kagome."

Kagome uses all her will power to laugh in response before Rin explains she's doing a few last minute beauty preparations. Ok that bought her a few more minutes to try and get into this freaking bridesmaid's dress.

During winter break, Sesshomaru's popped the question to Rin. She wanted a spring wedding and all he cared about was whether or not she was happy. So here Kagome was, a bridesmaid, struggling to fit into the dress Rin picked out for her.

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered through the window opening. Kagome jerked up from the floor she sat on. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his long silver hair and broad shoulders. Oh yeah, did she forget to mention that Inuyasha and her were kind of really together now? That's one of the reasons she's in the wedding. Rin insisted the moment she found out Kagome and Inuyasha made it official to their families during Christmas.

"How'd you know where I was?" She hissed, struggling to hold up the fabric of the dress against her chest.

Inuyasha grinned, pushing up off the ground and onto the edge of the window. "You know I can smell when you're a nervous wreck like a mile away right?"

"I'm not a nervous wreck, stop being an ass."

Inuyasha glared at her and hopped inside the bathroom until he was near her. She was absolutely the best thing that's ever happened to him, but she's also one of the most difficult people he's ever known.

"I will when you stop being such a wench." He told her, which was a mistake because as her nose flared her hand raised to hit shoulder. "Jesus woman, you-" His eyes fell because the hand she used to punch was the hand she was using to hold her dress up.

Moments of silence and realization pass and Kagome's face glows red. Her mouth opens to scream, but Inuyasha raises his hand to cover her mouth. His other hand reaches out to pull up the dress for her. "Shh, I'm not even supposed to be here, darling."

Kagome makes a soft a whine of embarrassment. They've been dating for a few months, sure, but she was still easily embarrassed. After Inuyasha came and apologized for everything, she still needed time too. The two didn't start dating instantaneously. It was slow and more time was spent actually talking than before. There were so many years missing from their relationship.

Nodding, Kagome narrows her eyes on Inuyasha hand, calming down. She mumbles into his hand and he smiles before dropping it. "I can't get into my dress." Kagome whispers very seriously.

He perks his brow at her. "You know that a boyfriend's job is more about the opposite, right?"

"Did you know that if you don't help me then you're not going to be a boyfriend anymore."

"Is that a threat?"

"Inuyasha."

He laughs, nodding. "Fine, fine, let me see the zipper."

Slowly, Kagome turns for him, holding the dress up on her own. "I called Sango, but she wouldn't pick up and then I couldn't tell Rin that this was happening when she has so much to worry about you know?"

Inuyasha leans into her, nose pressed against the back of her hair. He tries to focus on the zipper issue at hand, but it's so goddamn hard when Kagome smells so fucking amazing. "Trust me. She's been with my brother for years now. She's the least bit worried about this wedding."

His ability to have a coherent conversation with her so close amazes him. He almost wished that this zipper never got zipped up so he could keep this feeling of her bare back against his hand.

"I guess you're right. It's just embarrassing too. I've worked so hard and it just gets discouraging when things don't fit and-"

The sound of the zipper rolling up along her back until it hits the end of the dress interrupts Kagome's speech. Her eyes widen and she gasps. She whips around, nearly hitting Inuyasha in the process. Instead of hitting him, she throws her arms around him.

"Oh my God, you got it, I love you!"

Inuyasha was laughing as she hugged him, ready to embrace her, when he heard those three little words he's never heard from her before. Both their bodies freeze. Both their movements were suddenly cautious, almost foreign. Each unsure of how to respond.

"Um yeah, thank you, you can go now." Kagome slowly lifts herself from him, staring at the tiled floor.

"The zipper was just, uh, caught. But what did you just-"

"Right…Thanks. You really should go. Your brother is probably wondering where you are." Kagome began to get up off of the floor, brushing her dress off.

"No way, what were you saying before?"

"Drop it, Inuyasha."

"No, tell me!" He's on his feet this time and he takes a step towards her.

"I didn't say anything."

He gently, but firmly grasps her by the waist. Her eyes are narrowed on the ground.

"Kags, come on." Inuyasha draws her into him, biting his lip. Sometimes he just wished she would let him in completely. But he watches her shut him out a lot, which is aggravating, and yet, at the same time, he understands why she's got this wall of trust built up around her. When he was just Serial Killer, Kagome wasn't fearful of sharing anything. She let herself trust him completely even though he was a total stranger. For fuck sakes, she called him Serial Killer and she wanted to tell him more.

"You know, you smell very good today." Kagome told him, glancing up and giving him a once over. Her fingers graze over his tie and suit. "I think you should wear a suit more often."

Inuyasha eyes her, contemplating whether or not to point out she was ignoring his question. He's let it slip, for now. "I was thinking the same thing."

"What? That you look good in a suit? That's a little overly confident, don't you think?"

"No, I mean, yes I know I look good, but," he leans in pressing his nose into her neck freely. " _You_ smell so fucking good."

"Inuyasha." Kagome says breathlessly before she feels him nip lightly on her neck.

"Hm?"

"You're going to leave a mark…again."

"Good then-"

Suddenly the door sweeps open and they jerk away from one another, both flushing with heat on their cheeks. Rin stands at the door way, dressed in her gown and veil. She wears a look of worry on her face. Then she bursts into giggles.

"Oh my goodness, did you two want to get married today?" Her brow perks up at the two of them and Kagome's staring at the ground while Inuyasha bashfully has his hand on his neck.

"I'm gonna go, uh," Inuaysha glides past Kagome and Rin, hurrying out of the door. He sneaks a glance at Kagome, who appeared was just as embarrassed if not more about all this.

When the door closes, Rin has her hands on her hips, waiting for a response from Kagome.

She clasps her hands together, smiling innocently. "So, we've got a wedding to go to. I'm ready whenever you are!" She hustles herself into some high heels, trying to escape from this encounter as quickly as she could.

Rin just rolls her eyes. "You two move slower than Sesshomaru and I and he's so much more harder to deal with."

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome calls over her shoulder as she walks out of the bathroom to join the other bridesmaids.

…

The wedding was beautiful. It really was and Kagome only cried a little. Okay, that's a lie. She cried a whole hell of a lot. She couldn't help it. Rin looked so incredibly happy and Sesshomaru, well, he actually smiled. That rarely ever happened. Sure, it was only for a brief second, but she caught it and when she did, she looked over at Inuyasha who was on the other sides with the groomsmen.

Apparently he caught it too because his face was all sorts of disgusted. Kagome laughed at that. Inuyasha caught her too and that face of disgust turned into grins. When she saw that, she adverted her gaze to the ground.

Part of Kagome wondered if she and him would ever get this far. To be as happy and Rin and Sesshomaru. It was a scary thought. She Inuyasha made her happy. He did everything right ever since that night he came to apologize. Of course, they bickered. That never went away, but Kagome didn't want someone who agreed with her on everything. How boring would that be?

"Ladies and gentleman, please stand up for the brand new couple as they make have their first dance as husband and wife!" The announcer says into the mike as soft music begins to play. Rin and Sesshomaru step out onto the dance floor and begin to sway together, both of them looking gorgeous.

"Don't they just look perfect?" Kagome asks gleamingly, sitting by one of the reception tables next to Inuyasha. When she gets no reply, she sees Inuyasha slurping on his soup.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome nudges him with her elbow.

"Hey, watch it, ya wench." He spats at her and Kagome's eyes widen, fury fueled behind them.

"What did you just call me, asshole?!"

Inuyasha cowers and moves back in his seat. "No, I mean, I didn't-"

"Whatever. Just eat your soup." She scoffs, turning away to cross her arms and watch the married couple finish their dance.

As Rin breaks away from her husband and the rest of the crowd joins in, Sango and Miroku appear on the dance floor. Kagome turns to Inuyasha, but he's gone. Really? Kagome lets her shoulders fall, clearly disappointed.

She sighs and watches Sango giggle with Rin. Rin is nodding at something when she suddenly runs up to the announcer to use the microphone. He nods for her to go ahead.

"Okay, thank you all for coming, first of all!" Rin is beaming as she holds up her bouquet. People cheer and raise their glasses. "Right now, I wanted to throw the bouquet so all you girls get over here!"

Kagome sits, arms crossed. Rin makes eye contact with her and repeats. "ALL the girls. Please and thank you."

"Come on Kagome!" Sango shouts and she knows she can't hide anymore. Slowly, Kagome gets up and heads over with the other bridesmaids and females guests.

"Okay, when I count to three, get ready!" Rin explains and turns around.

The girls giggle and Kagome stands there, a little awkwardly. How come he just left like that? What the hell was that? Their first wedding date together and he just leaves. This is his brother's wedding no less, and she sort of thought it was a big deal to be a part of it.

"One!"

Where was he?

"Two"

She was going to kill him.

"Three!"

Why would he- Suddenly the bouquet smacks into Kagome's chest. She instinctively reaches her arm out to not get hit, but the flowers are in bunches between her arms. When all the girls turn around, they squeal from excitement.

"Congrats, Kagome!" Sango smiles brightly and shakes her friend by the shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Kagome says as she stares down at the flowers. She wasn't even trying for them. Suddenly, there's a tap on her shoulder and when she turns around, Inuyasha is standing with his hands behind his back.

"Kagome." He says and then Sango drops her mouth open at what's behind his back.

"Oh my God!" Sango gasps and Rin is hurrying down, trying to hold her dress up in the process so she doesn't fall. A couple other girls gasp at Inuyasha's back. Before Kagome or Inuyasha can comprehend what was happening, a crowd forms around them.

Inuyasha steps back, clearly uncomfortable with the crowd. "What?" He asks like everyone has gone completely mad. His arms come out from behind his back, trying to protect himself from the sudden audience.

Kagome sees a box in his hand. Her eyes go back and forth between the bouquet and the box. Her mouth tips open and she drops the flowers onto the ground. No. This was not happening.

Was Inuyasha proposing to her?!

Her fingers fidgeted at her sides as he stepped towards her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Her breaths are short and her heart is beating so quickly she's on the verge of passing out. She was not ready for this. How was he ready for this? "No, no, no." She's shaking her head and arms.

"Okay, what are you saying no to?" Inuyasha asks and turns towards the crowd. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh my goodness, we're all going to be family!" Rin shouts over the crowd, and pulls Sesshomaru by his hand, patting his chest gently. A look of distain appears on his face.

"Wait what?" Inuyasha is dumbstruck by her comment and then everything clicks as he looks down at the small box in his hand and everyone's wistful expressions. He runs his hand through his hair and mumbles, "Ah, geez. This isn't what it looks like." He glances at Kagome who's pale and confused.

Rolling his eyes, he pulls out the box and takes out a small silver necklace. "It's just a gift, so would you all get out of my space?" He tells everyone, clearly upset that he couldn't just have a moment with his girlfriend alone.

Looks of disappointment travel in waves as the crowd begins to disperse. The band begins to play again as Rin tells them to continue. Everyone starts to separate into their own conversations and Kagome is left standing there, with a dropped bouquet of flowers at her feet.

Inuyasha sighs and steps over, picks up the flowers and hands them to Kagome. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to step out and get this for you."

She shakes her head, eyes dropping to the necklace between his fingers. Taking the bouquet back into her arms, she says, "No, but just to be clear, you're not proposing to me right?"

Inuyasha smirks a little. "No, darling, not today. But…"

Kagome lightly hits him with the flowers. "Hey, that not funny, Inu-" She doesn't get a chance to finish as Inuyasha swoops in and takes her lips into his. As much as she wants to fight it because they're in public, she can't help but smile against him. As he pulls away, she asks, "Okay, what's with the necklace?"

"Right." He replies, seeming a little giddy himself. "I had planned to give this to you later, but you weren't in a good mood earlier, I thought I might as well do it now."

"I was in a great mood, you were the one-"

"Would you quit arguing with me for one minute, darling or I'm taking you over my shoulder and carrying you off until you can let me be nice to you."

Rolling her eyes she tells him, "Fine."

Victoriously, Inuyasha displays the necklace in his hands until it's faced the correct way. A silver phone is elegantly designed along the chain. Her heart beats quickly. "I know my decision to not tell you who I was, wasn't the greatest, but I know that the night I got that stupid drunk text from you, my life took a new direction. It directed me back to you. I'm so thankful for it too because all those years without you were hell. So, um," Inuyasha glanced away, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah. I can um, I can put it on you if you want or in the box-"

"Put it on me, put it on me!" Kagome says quickly, trying to blink away the wetness in her eyes.

He laughs as she turns around. He straightens out the necklace, pulling it gently around her neck until it latches in the back. She quickly turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"So you like it?"

"I love it."

Inuyasha raises his brows at her, pulling her waist to him. The band is playing soft music. So he slowly sways their bodies together. Kagome lays her head over his chest.

"Speaking of things you love…" Inuyasha brings up, holding her with more sturdiness against him.

Kagome was content against him for those few moments. His words hit her hard. "That was just a figure of speech before." She tells him, accidentally stepping on his feet. "Sorry." She says quickly and he pulls her up until the tips of her shoes are over his.

"It's okay." Kagome isn't sure he's only referring to the stepping on his feet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Her face buries into his chest, the feeling of silk against her face. "I love you." It's a mumble, hardly any sound at all, but he catches it. However, it's not enough and he knows that she knows that.

"Again." Inuyasha's voice is practically begging her. "Please."

Kagome raises her head up this time until her eyes are gazing into his. "I love you."

 **Final Author's note:**

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS.**

If you want to keep reading my stories, I have a brand new one called "Complications" ! It already has a few chapters out so go check that out if you want. I would be a so grateful. It is m-rated so fair warning, it will contain adult content. If you're not interested then no worries. I appreciate the time you took to read this little story of mine.

Thanks for reading!

ALSO I GET TO MARK THIS AS COMPLETE. I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE. I'M SO EXCITED. OKAY. BYE!


End file.
